Seducción Programada
by Brianda Cullen
Summary: Edward siempre había visto a Bella como a una hermana. Pero Bella ya tenía uno; lo que ella quería era un marido. ¡A Edward, para ser Exactos! Así que, cuando el anuncio que estaba a punto de comprometerse con la mujer equivocada, Bella planeo Seducirlo..
1. Chapter 1

_******D**isclaimer: Tanto la historia como los personajes no son de mi creación. Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia es una adaptación de Lori Foster_

Resumen

**Edward Masen siempre había visto a Bella Swan como a su hermana pequeña. Pero Bella ya tenía un hermano; lo que elle quería era un marido. ¡A Edward, para ser Exactos! Así que, cuando el anuncio que estaba a punto de comprometerse con la mujer equivocada, Bella planeo Seducirlo...**

_**Capítulo Uno**_

Bella Swan se quedó boquiabierta al ver el enorme montón de revistas, artículos y libros que su amiga acababa de llevarle. No tenía ni idea de que el tema pudiera ser tan... extenso.

-Santo Dios. ¿Todos tratan de sexo?

Alice resopló mientras dejaba el enorme montón en el suelo.

-Todos sin excepción.

-Pero... Yo creí que el sexo era... Bueno, ya sabes, algo claro y elemental.

Alice se echó a reír.

-La variedad es la sal de la vida. Y, créeme, es una lectura fantástica.

-¿Los has leído todos?

-Todos estos y mucho más.

Alice era una conocida sexóloga y, además, la mejor amiga de Bella. Hacía poco que se había casado con el hermano mayor de Bella, para sorpresa de toda la familia. Y no porque no adoraran a Alice, sino porque Jasper era un tipo bastante estirado. Por esa razón él y Alice se complementaban perfectamente.

Alice se incorporó y sonrió a Bella.

-Si después de esto no te sientes inspirada, yo me rindo.

Bella no dijo nada, pero la inspiración no era un problema. Era la confianza en sí misma como mujer, y una falta de respuesta por parte de los hombres, lo que le hacía sentirse tan insegura.

-No lo sé, Alice. Quiero decir, no creo que Edward quiera que yo me sienta particularmente inspirada en el terreno sexual..

-¡Pues claro que no quiere! Esa es la razón por la que vas a seducirlo.

Bella abrió los ojos como platos.

-Pero yo nunca he seducido a nadie. La última vez que intenté hacer eso con Edward, pensó que le estaba desafiando a luchar. ¡Y me dejó ganar! ¿Sabes lo humillante que fue eso?

Alice pestañeó sorprendida y entonces le preguntó:

-¿Cómo es posible que confundiera...?

-¿Debería tal vez haberme quitado la ropa primero? ¿Crees que ayudaría si me...?

-¡No! No hagas eso -Alice le sonrió lánguidamente-. Yo te ayudaré. Tus técnicas de seducción se volverán incomparables. Irresistibles. Provocativas. Te prometo que Edward no tendrá nada que hacer.

-No sé... -Bella se sentía un tanto aturdida-o ¿Y si hago eso, y si me entrego por entero...?

-Bella.

-¿Y él se ríe de mi técnica y me da unas palmaditas en la cabeza? Es loque suele hacer normalmente, ¿sabes?

Bella frunció el ceño. Detestaba sentirse tan insegura en aquel terreno. Era una estupenda mujer de negocios, fuerte, independiente, capaz, pero no era ni bella ni sexy como Alice. No era femenina.

No era seductora.

Sobre todo, Edward no se fiaba en ella como mujer, puesto que la veía como a una hermana pequeña. Ella lo amaba locamente, cada día más, mientras que él se contentaba con darle consejos de hermano y algún que otro sermón acerca del decoro. No parecía darse cuenta de que sus esfuerzos para parecer _más _atractiva, más femenina, no iban dirigidos a los hombres en general, sino solamente a él. A Edward lo único que le preocupaba era protegerla, al igual que a sus dos autoritarios hermanos. Era más de lo que cualquier mujer podía soportar.

Alice la miró con paciencia.

-Bella, tal vez Edward no se haya dado cuenta de que estás interesada en él. Lleva ya mucho tiempo con tu familia. Y como tú eres la única mujer en una casa llena de hombres, es natural que haya adoptado la misma actitud que tu padre y hermanos. A lo mejor solo necesita que lo animes un poco...

Bella suspiró. Edward era su mejor amigo, su confidente, y en algunos aspectos la conocía más que su familia. Llevaba toda la vida enamorada de él. Sin embargo, lo que decía Alice tenía cierto sentido.

-Supongo que podría ser.

Edward llevaba viviendo en casa de los Swan desde los primeros años del instituto. Jasper y él estudiaban juntos el segundo curso cuando el padre de Edward tuvo que tomar la jubilación anticipada por problemas de salud. Los padres de Edward se habían mudado a vivir a Florida. Edward y Jasper eran muy amigos, practicaban deportes y salían juntos. Ambos eran muy populares, y sus futuros habían sido planeados. Era lógico que Edward quisiera terminar los estudios en su ciudad natal. De modo que los Swan lo habían invitado a quedarse a vivir con ellos.

Alice asintió.

- Edward ha adoptado a tu familia como si fuera la suya propia. Y ahora que yo estoy también en la familia, veo cómo tienden a colocarte en un pedestal. No les gusta pensar que vayas a saltar de ese pedestal en busca de entretenimientos depravados.

Alice se echó a reír. Siempre le había divertido el modo en que los hombres de la familia mimaban a Bella.

-Me imagino que Edward siente que nadie puede tener pensamientos sexuales acerca de ti. Eres demasiado pura -añadió en tono remilgado.

-¡Pero yo no quiero ser pura ¡

A los oídos de Bella, esa palabra se había convertido en casi un insulto.

-Ser pura es bastante aburrido, ¿no? -coincidió Alice-. Pero como siempre has rechazado otros hombres interesantes, sin querer has contribuido a perpetuar esa imagen. Eres la inocencia y la dulzura personificadas, y creo que a los hombres de la familia les gusta que seas así. Sé que a Jasper le gusta. No quiere darse cuenta de que eres una mujer, a pesar de lo que yo me esfuerzo para que abra los ojos.

Bella gimió de frustración. Si ni siquiera Alice, a la que Jasper adoraba con locura, había sido capaz de convencer a su hermano, ¿cómo iba ella a convencer a Edward?

-Por supuesto que rechacé a esos hombres Bella dijo entre dientes El único al que quiero es a Edward. Me enamoré perdidamente de él a los dieciocho años.

Alice se sentó con las piernas cruzadas. Tenía unas piernas largas y torneadas.

-Detalles, por favor.

Bella se quedó mirando a Alice mientras consideraba lo que la otra le pedía. Los recuerdos de años atrás eran muy valiosos para ella, y jamás los había compartido con nadie. No se había atrevido a contárselo a ninguna de sus amigas, sobre todo porque todas ellas habían estado prendadas de Edward. Y se imaginaba lo que habría ocurrido de haber intentado hablar de ello con Emmett o con Jasper. Sus hermanos eran demasiado dominantes.

Suspiró y decidió confesarse con Alice.

- Edward me pilló llorando en el patio trasero de la casa. Era el Día de la Madre y yo estaba disgustada por alguna razón. Ni siquiera recuerdo a mi madre, ya que cuando ella murió yo era muy pequeña. Pero aquel día me sentí tan sola. Papá siempre se iba fuera ese día, al igual que hacía todas las vacaciones, como si no pudiera soportar el peso de los recuerdos después de perder a mamá, pero sé que el Día de la Madre era especialmente duro para él. Jasper estaba estudiando y Emmett probablemente metiéndose en algún lío -desvió la mirada Y yo me sentía tan... sola.

-Lo entiendo.

Como siempre Alice le habló en tono suave y compasivo. Bella agradecía mucho poder tener una cuñada en la que confiar. Alice era una persona única y especial.

- Edward se sentó en la silla columpio del porche conmigo y empezó a darme palmadas en la espalda de ese modo tan torpe en que lo hacen los hombres cuando no saben qué hacer con una chica. Le molestaba mucho cada vez que lloraba, supongo que porque no lo hacía muy a menudo. Cuando una chica se cría solo con chicos se vuelve dura.

Alice hizo una mueca.

-Sé que te tratan más como a un hermano que como a una hermana.

-Lo hicieron lo mejor que pudieron, sobre todo porque papá estaba tan encerrado en sí mismo. Y en general todo iba bien y lo pasábamos fenomenal. Yo aprendí a hacer todo lo que ellos hacían; pescaba, nadaba en el lago, jugaba con ellos al baloncesto. Siempre me incluían a mí. Bueno, excepto aquel día cuando los pillé jugando a las prendas con un grupo de chicas del vecindario. Creí que Jasper iba a darme un sopapo por espiarlos.

-El muy hipócrita.

Bella se echó a reír.

-Se ponían nerviosos si me mostraba de algún modo femenina. La primera vez que me puse unas medias, o cuando me abrí los agujeros en las orejas, se pasaron días metiéndose conmigo. Y recuerdo cuando le pedí a Emmett que fuera por mí a la tienda a comprarme tampones. Me preguntó que para qué los quería y yo lo miré muy enfadada y él se puso como un tomate.

-¿Fue a comprarlos entonces?

-OH, desde luego. Emmett habría hecho cualquier cosa por mí, pero no le gustó hacerlo. Después de eso obligaba a Jasper a comprarme lo que necesitara -se rió de nuevo-. Cuando Emmett se dio cuenta por primera vez de que había empezado a desarrollar, me acusó de que me habían crecido los pechos, como si yo lo hubiera hecho para pincharlo. Salió y me compró unos cuantos chalecos. Cuando me negué a ponérmelos, tomó la costumbre de caminar delante de mí para que nadie se diera cuenta de mi desarrollo.

Alice tuvo que morderse el labio para no echarse a reír a carcajadas.

-Emmett es un granuja.

Bella negó con la cabeza.

-Como si alguien pudiera darse cuenta tal nadería -se miró los pechos; los tenía pequeños.

-Bueno, entonces estabas en el patio llorando y Edward estaba intentando consolarte...

El recuerdo llenó a Bella de satisfacción.

-Me dio unas palmadas en el hombro y después me abrazó y me pidió que no llorara. Me dio un beso en la mejilla, como había hecho docenas de veces. Yo me volví hacia él y Edward aspiró hondo. Al momento me agarró la cara con las dos manos y me dio un beso increíble...

Quieres decir....

-Sí... -Bella asintió con entusiasmo-. Con lengua y todo.

Alice ahogó una sonrisa.

-Iba a preguntarte si había sido tu primer beso, Bella, no los detalles.

-Ah -Bella frunció el ceño-. No, no fue mi primer beso, pero desde luego fue la primera vez que sentí deseo.

-Ajá. Entonces te llegó al alma, ¿no?

-y que lo digas.

Había sido un beso apasionado, lleno de avidez. En aquel momento la había sorprendido un poco porque era la primera vez que había sentido la lengua de un hombre, la primera vez que había entendido lo que era desear tanto a un hombre. Edward la había abrazado muchas veces en el pasado, pero esa vez fue distinta porque no lo sintió como un amigo, sino como un hombre; como un hombre excitado, caliente, fuerte y tremendamente sexy.

Desde entonces había sido suya. Aún le gustaba acurrucarse en la cama y saborear el recuerdo cada vez que Edward fracasaba en veda como mujer. Pero al menos en aquel momento, aquel día, él la había deseado. Casi tanto. Como ella a él.

Alice estaba muy pensativa.

-¿Qué hiciste tú cuando él te besó?

-No estoy segura. Sé que lo miré fijamente y me quedé como paralizada. Edward empezó a tartamudear ya disculparse, y a retroceder como si pensara que iba a saltar sobre él. Entonces, de repente, se marchó y no volvió a hablar de ello. Desde entonces, es casi como si me hubiera evitado. Excepto cuando quiere echarme algún sermón.

Alice resopló.

-Jasper y él se parecen mucho.

-¿Entonces Edward no te ha besado aparte de esa vez?

Era difícil intentar explicar cómo había sido su relación en los últimos años. Bella tenía veinticinco, pero Edward la seguía tratando como si aún tuviera dieciocho y como si fuera algo prohibido para él. Entendía sus reservas cuando ella era aún joven e inexperta.

¿Pero en el presente? Bueno, seguía siendo inexperta, pero eso él no lo sabía con seguridad. Ya sus veinticinco años no era ya tan joven. Pero cada vez que se acercaba un poco a él, Edward empezaba a evitarla ya poner impedimentos y eso a ella le ponía mala.

-Una vez -empezó a decir Bella-, el día de Año Nuevo de hace dos años, lo pillé por sorpresa. Estábamos en el sótano buscando más sillas plegables porque la fiesta había resultado ser algo más concurrida de lo esperado. Cuando el reloj empezó a dar las doce y oímos los. Gritos, Edward se echó a reír porque sabía que todo el mundo estaba arriba besándose. Yo no le di oportunidad de pensárselo. Yo... Bueno, más o menos me lancé sobre él.

-¿Y?

-Me dejó besarlo durante unos treinta segundos contestó Bella con desesperación Después retrocedió tambaleándose, como si yo le hubiera dado un mamporro. Me acusó de estar borracha aunque sabía que no había bebido ni una gota de alcohol en toda la noche. Entonces me urgió a que subiera las escaleras, y él me siguió a una buena distancia. Se pasó el resto de la noche pegado a la chica a la que había invitado y sin dejar de echarme miradas incendiarias, como si yo fuera una obsesa.

-¿Eso es todo?

-No. Ha habido un montón de ocasiones, pero normalmente solo han ocurrido porque yo lo he pillado desprevenido. Como cuando cumplí veintiún años y él me regaló este colgante -instintivamente se tocó la pequeña y brillante perla negra que colgaba de una cadena de plata que nunca se quitaba-. Esa vez me eché a sus brazos e intenté besarlo. El se echó a reír, pero solo hasta que alcancé sus labios. Entonces me devolvió el beso.

-Bueno, vamos progresando.

-Durante tres segundos.

-No me digas más. ¿Echó a correr otra vez? -Sí. Como si le hubiera prendido fuego al trasero. -Los hombres pueden llegar a ser tan difíciles. Como Alice no solo era sexóloga, sino que también estaba casada con Jasper, Bella se figuró que sabía mucho de hombres difíciles.

-No es así con otras mujeres, sabes.

-Tiene treinta y cinco años, Bella. Sin duda no esperarás que sea un santo.

-No. ¡He oído hablar a muchas mujeres de él! Según ellas, es un amante fabuloso, pero a mí ni siquiera quiere mirarme

Bella tomó un libro del montón y se recostó en el sofá.

-Me estoy muriendo aquí. Mi sexualidad se va a atrofiar si Edward no se da cuenta pronto.

-Me da la sensación de que pronto caerá.

-y mientras tanto yo aquí pudriéndome –Bella abrió el libro y miró unas cuantas fotos, entonces ladio el libro para verlas mejoro ¡Santo Cielo!

-Interesantes, ¿verdad?

En realidad eran más que interesantes; resultaban de lo más eróticas. Y provocativas.

-¿Es posible hacer esa postura? -dio la vuelta al libro, intentando averiguar qué parte del cuerpo pertenecía a quién.

-Confía en mí, es posible.

-No parece muy cómoda.

Alice echó un vistazo a la foto y se encogió de hombros.

-Es... creativa, creo yo.

- Edward jamás-querrá probar nada de esto.

Alice se echó a reír.

-Lo hará. Confía en mí.

Bella quería desesperadamente hacerlo. No pasaba un día en que no imaginara lo que podría ser estar casada con Edward, dormir con él cada noche, tener derecho a tocarle donde ella quisiera.

El pensar en el cómo y el dónde la había dejado en vela más de una noche.

Deseaba compartir su vida con él, compartirlo todo.

-Tú eres la terapeuta.

-Solo sexo terapeuta, Bella. Y como tú aún no has llegado a la parte del sexo, tengo que reconocer que no puedo anticipar las reacciones de las personar en situaciones distintas. Tan solo me estoy basando en la intuición femenina cuando te digo que Edward acabará interesándose. Si pensara en ti como en una hermana pequeña, como él dice, ninguno de esos apasionados besos habría tenido lugar. Incluso tú debes darte cuenta de eso.

-¿De verdad lo crees?

-Sí pero, cariño, desear y amar son cosas distintas.

¿Crees que podrás soportarle si Edward te hace el amor, pero no está enamorado de ti?

Esa era la parte difícil. A diferencia de Bella, Edward salía con mujeres a menudo. El podía elegir y la mayoría de ellas eran del tipo de Alice; mujeres de negocios sexys y sofisticadas, con un estilo propio, cuerpos de diosa y toneladas de confianza en sí mismas.

Bella no tenía un cuerpo diez. Estaba bien hecha, y no se avergonzaba de su cuerpo, pero desde luego aún no había vuelto loco a Edward. Y aunque su pequeña librería era su mayor orgullo, algo que amaba con toda su alma, no era un trabajo demasiado elegante.

Le parecía que si Edward iba a enamorarse de ella, ya lo habría hecho. Pero no podía darse por vencida. Y en ese momento, tan solo quería centrarse en hacer las cosas paso a paso.

-Lo cierto es que, Alice, cuando me imagino viviendo mi vida sin él, me siento muy triste. Quiero que tengamos algo, aunque no dure. ¿Y quién sabe? Tal vez si hacemos el amor y él no me quiere después de eso, yo me olvide de él. Podría ser una especie de exorcismo. Pero al menos debo intentarlo -entonces hizo una mueca Es decir, si tú crees que él podría desearme. No me apetece pensar que voy a hacer totalmente el ridículo.

Alice arqueó las cejas.

-Los hombres son bastante básicos en algunas cosas, Bella. Edward ya ha demostrado interés físico, y aunque tú siempre lo estás negando, eres una monada. Yo creo, pero solo es aventurar, que te deseará en cuanto le des un empujoncito en la dirección adecuada.

-Tal vez -Bella concedió.

Estaba acostumbrada a emular el comportamiento de los hombres con los que se había criado, a perseguir lo que deseaba con todas sus fuerzas, sin dejar que nada la descorazonara.

-Pero la seducción... No sé nada de eso.

La idea de explorar el atlético cuerpo de Edward, de besarlo todo lo que quisiera, le pareció de lo más tentadora.

Pero había inconvenientes. Si metía la pata y perdía el respeto que Edward sentía por ella, encima de todo lo demás, no se creía capaz de soportarlo.

Alice le dio unas palmadas en el brazo.

-Ese es mi terreno. Así que con mi ayuda, y la de los libros, lo harás sin problemas. Te prometo que los hombres no son tan difíciles de seducir. El único problema es escoger el lugar y el momento adecuados.

Bella abrió la boca para ofrecerle una sugerencia, como que cuanto antes fuera mejor, cuando sonó el timbre de la puerta. Miró a Alice y arqueó las cejas. No quería interrupciones, sobre todo porque estaban llegando a la mejor parte. Miró hacia la puerta con el ceño fruncido.

-Perdona. Voy a ver quién es.

Nada más abrir la puerta, su hermano Jasper entró de un modo muy poco característico en él.

-Escuchadme, Edward viene detrás de mí. Estará aquí de un momento a otro. No le digan que acabo de llegar, pero tenía que hablar con ustedes antes de que llegara él. Como sabía que venía para acá, he corrido para adelantarme.

Bella lo miró con los ojos como platos. -¿Qué demonios pasa?

Jasper, su sensato hermano mayor, estaba muy nervioso por algo.

- Edward se va a casar.

Aquel repentino comentario estuvo casi a punto de tirar a Bella al suelo; sin saber cómo, Bella encontró una silla y se sentó.

_-¿Cómo?_

Claramente asombrado, Jasper se pasó una mano por los cabellos.

-Me dijo que está pensando en pedirle a Rosalie que se case con él antes de que Bella pudiera responder a eso, Jasper gesticuló con gran frustración Lo sé, lo sé. Es la mujer menos adecuada para él. Intenté hacérselo ver, pero no quiso escucharme. Entonces aquí es dónde entras tú, hermana. En algunas cosas tú tienes más confianza con Edward que yo. Tienes que hacer que se lo piense bien, Bella. Razona con él. Intenta que se tome su tiempo...

Jasper se calló de pronto, como si se hubiera dado cuenta de lo callada que estaba su hermana.

-¿Qué pasa? Pareces a punto de desmayarte.

Bella intentó contestarle; lo intentó. Movió la boca, pero no le salió nada. ¿Casarse? Todos sus planes se desvanecían antes de poder siquiera llevarlos a la práctica.

Gracias a Dios que Alice salió en su ayuda.

-Tu petición necesita emplearse a fondo, Jasper. -¡Alice! -miró a su esposa con sospecha y una pizca de deseo-. ¿Pero tú no estabas de compras hoy.

-Lo estaba. Compré un par de libros que tu hermana no vende en su tradicional establecimiento -le dedicó una de sus pícaras sonrisas, suficiente para hacerle recelar.

Jasper entrecerró los ojos. -¿Libros sobre qué?

Bella quería mucho a su hermano, y sabía que él amaba a Alice. Pero para él, Alice era todo lo que no era Bella; sexy, seductora, madura y muy femenina, desde su melena color negro hasta el final de sus largas y sensuales piernas. Cuando se conocieron, Alice lo había vuelto loco; después, para alivio de Bella, Alice había correspondido al amor de Jasper. Los dos formaban una pareja perfecta, pero Jasper se mostraba escéptico en cuanto a la intervención de Alice para convertir a Bella de marimacho en mujer fatal.

El no quería que Bella cambiara.

Alice se encogió de hombros.

-Libros sobre sexo, por supuesto.

_-¿Cómo?_

Con una sonrisa provocativa que le empañó las gafas a Jasper, Alice le explicó:

-Estamos recopilando información actual sobre la seducción, cariño -entonces se inclinó hacía él y le susurró. Al oído-. En realidad para la seducción de Bella.

En el silencio que siguió a la afirmación de Alice, Edward apareció a la puerta.

-¿Quién está intentando seducir a Bella?

Nadie, Bella quiso gritar, pero su único amor la distrajo momentáneamente.

El viento que soplaba en la calle le había despeinado los cortos cabellos color cobrizo. Tenía las orejas y las mejillas coloradas del frío. Llevaba unos vaqueros que se ceñían suavemente a sus largas y musculosas piernas. Se había puesto una cazadora y Bella vio que por debajo asomaba una arrugada camisa de franela. No parecía que se hubiera afeitado ese día y tenía los ojos enrojecidos, como si no hubiera dormido mucho la noche anterior.

Parecía cansado, pero tan sexy que a Bella le entraron ganas de darle la mano, agarrar un libro y meterse con él en el cuarto más cercano.

Bella se puso de pie despacio mientras lo devoraba con su mirada.

-Nadie está intentando seducirme.

Alice sonrió, se examinó una uña y anunció:

-Es Bella la que va a seducir a alguien.

Tanto Jasper como Edward se quedaron de piedra. -¿Cómo?-preguntaron al unísono.

Bella le echó a Lace una mirada recriminatoria, la cual Alice ignoró. Ese era el problema de tener una amiga que estaba un tanto chiflada, y que era demasiado inteligente. e imaginativa. Bella sabía que Alice no la delataría. En realidad, se dijo que probablemente estaba ayudándola a avivar la curiosidad de Edward. Pero Edward no mostró curiosidad, sino que más bien se quedó horrorizado. ¿Y mencionarlo delante de Jasper? Su hermano no era un hombre frívolo, a pesar de que Alice no dejara de decide lo contrario.

-Tengo veinticinco años -dijo Bella, intentando calmar a los dos hombres que la miraban con la misma fascinación morbosa con que se contempla el descarrilamiento de un tren Me parece que mi vida sexual es solo asunto mío.

Edward se volvió, cerró la puerta y después se cruzó de brazos.

-¿Qué vida sexual?

Buena pregunta.

De nuevo Alice fue la que habló.

No esperarías que permaneciera virgen toda la vida, ¿no?

-Se me antojaba algo agradable -dijo Edward entre dientes.

Jasper se volvió hacia Alice; tenía la cara colorada. -Todo esto es idea tuya, ¿verdad?

-Yo desde luego no he despertado su interés, si es eso a lo que te refieres.

Jasper farfulló de indignación mientras Edward abría los ojos como platos.

-¿Bella está interesada en ese sentido?

Parecía horrorizado, y entonces, para desgracia de Bella, empezó a mirarla detenidamente, como si buscara pruebas físicas. Bella se encogió de vergüenza.

Alice se encogió de hombros, sin dejar de sonreír, con un aire de suficiencia.

-Suele pasar.

Edward se fijó en los libros y revistas y entonces se adelantó.

-Dios mío. Tienes aquí todo un arsenal -agarró un ejemplar del _Kama Sutra _y a media que pasaba las páginas su mirada se volvía más torva; miró a Annie directamente-o ¿A cuántos hombres planeabas seducir? ¿A una docena?

Bella notó que se ponía colorada. Pero como no sabía qué decir, dijo lo primero que se le ocurrió.

-Si fuera necesario...

-¿Por qué? -preguntó Edward al mismo tiempo que Jasper decía:

-¡Y un cuerno!

Ella miró a los dos hombres con rabia.

-No tengo por qué darles explicaciones a ninguno de los dos.

Jasper pasó junto a Alice y agarró otro de los libros titulado _El mejor arte erótico del año. _Leyó el índice y miró a Bella sorprendido.

-¿Santo cielo, Bella, qué estás haciendo con esto?

Como Bella no sabía aún lo que estaba haciendo, se encogió de hombros y sonrió levemente. Alice se puso de puntillas y se asomó por encima del hombro de su marido.

-Ah, el de arte erótico. Compré ese para que Bella pudiera comparar. Sabes, la mayoría de las mujeres creen que sus fantasías son extrañas, o distintas, o incluso retorcidas. Quería que Bella tuviera una idea de cuales son las fantasías más populares, para que no se sintiera insegura.

Jasper miró a Alice con cara de pocos amigos. Edward estaba a punto de sufrir un infarto.

Pero Alice no dejó que su callada condena la afectara.

-Porque tiene fantasías, ¿saben?

Dos pares de ojos se volvieron hacia Bella. Ella se encogió, deseando que la tragara la tierra en ese momento, o tener un buen pedazo de cinta adhesiva a mano para taparle la boca a su amiga.

-Esto, Alice

-También le he traído una segunda edición de1 _Gozo de amar. _Un texto estupendo, y las ilustraciones son fantásticas, y muy inspiradoras.

Como las palabras de Alice los habían silenciado efectivamente, Bella se sintió algo más valiente y decidió unirse a su cuñada. Agarró un libro delgado y fingió estar familiarizada con él.

-Este trata sobre el, esto, orgasmo... masculino. Sobre cómo mejorarlo -estuvo a punto de atragantarse al decirlo, pero inmediatamente se imaginó a Edward en medio de una alocada pasión y lo miró sin pestañear.

-En realidad -comentó Alice-, trata de cómo hacer que sea mejor que maravilloso -hizo un gesto con la mano-. Claro que la mayoría de los hombres no necesitan ayuda alguna en ese terreno. Pero no he sido capaz de encontrar demasiados libros que ayuden a la mujer a incrementar su propio placer. Aunque he traído algunos artículos interesantes. Estoy segura de que te ayudarán a que el resultado sea para ti satisfactorio.

Edward sintió como si acabaran de darle un golpe en el estómago. Jasper resopló y empezó a pasearse de un lado a otro dando grandes zancadas. Mientras lo hacía miró un par de veces a Alice. Sabía que Jasper no era capaz de estar mucho rato enfadado con ella. Y Bella sabía que, en el fondo, amaba la naturalidad y la libertad de Alice.

Edward finalmente respiró, aunque tenía mala cara, pero se abstuvo de mirarla de mala manera. Edward no se enfadaba en serio a menudo y, cuando lo hacía, solo las personas que lo conocían bien se daban cuenta.

En ese momento más que enfadado estaba confuso e irritado. Confuso porque, después de todo, Bella era pura; e irritado porque no quisiera serio.

A Bella le pareció de lo más intrigante que Edward reaccionara así. En general, se llevaba bien con todos, incluso con su hermano mediano, Emmett, a quien le costaba llevarse bien hasta consigo mismo. Pero a Emmett le gustaba Edward. Todo el mundo quería a Edward., Era un miembro no oficial de la familia. Excepto para Bella.

Ella quería más, mucho más.

A diferencia de su familia, ella quería corromper a Edward y que él hiciera lo mismo con ella.

En un tono espeluznante que casi nunca le había oído utilizar, Edward le preguntó:

-¿A quién planeas seducir, Bella?

Alice se echó a reír y se inclinó hacia Edward con un brillo pícaro en la mirada, y entonces le susurró en tono de conspiración:

-El tipo es un auténtico cretino.

¿Puedes creer que ni siquiera se ha fijado en ella aunque Bella no hace más que enviarle señales? Bella está cada vez más desesperada -entonces Alice se giró a mirar a Bella-. Me da la impresión de que el tipo también está desesperado, a ver si me entiendes. El está pensando en tomar medidas bastante desesperadas.

Bella sintió que el corazón redoblaba el ritmo. Sin duda, Alice no podía estar sugiriendo que Edward se fuera a casar con otra para apartarse de ella. ¿O sí?

«Oh, por favor, que no esté enamorado de otra mujer», Bella rogó en silencio.

-No será ese Jacob, ¿verdad? - Edward gruñó-. No es el tipo adecuado para ti, Bella.

Hemos hablado de eso, ¿lo recuerdas?

Jacob Black era un hombre bastante agradable. Trabajaba con Edward en la empresa como publicista, y le había hecho la corte a Bella con insistencia.

Pero Bella no había estado nunca interesada en el. Solo había salido con Jacob en plan de amigos. Y para poner celoso a Edward, se añadió para sus adentros. Pero como no había funcionado, como Edward tan solo le había advertido a Bella que Jacob era un cretino sin mostrar una pizca de celos, había dejado de salir con Jacob.. .

-Jacob es... agradable -dijo, reacia a reconocer que no tenía ningún plan con él.

Edward se volvió y le dijo a Alice:

-Tú sabes que te quiero mucho, Alice, y que creo que eres lo mejor que le ha pasado a Jasper en toda su vida...

-Caramba, gracias Edward -dijo Jasper en tono sarcástico.

-¿Pero es necesario que animes a Bella a meterse en este asunto tan ridículo?

Fue Jasper el que contestó.

-A Alice le resulta imposible mantener la nariz fuera de cualquier asunto. También ha estado intentando animar a Emmett.

Bella hizo una mueca. Ese sí que era un callejón sin salida. Emmett jamás sentaría la cabeza con ninguna mujer. Tenía siempre unas tremendas ansias de conocer mundo.

Bella hizo intención de serenarse.

-Ustedes dos, ya pueden dejar en paz a Alice.

Desde luego me está ayudando mucho más de lo que habríais podido hacerlo ninguno de los dos.

Los hombres coincidieron en eso, puesto que su ayuda hubiera sido más bien intentar disuadirla; o tal vez encerrarla en un armario.

De pronto, Edward miró a Jasper y frunció el ceño. -¿Qué estás haciendo tú aquí?

-Ah...

-Estaba a punto de marcharse -dijo Alice, salvando a Jasper de decir una mentira Me prometió que me llevaría a casa.

Se agarró al brazo de Jasper y seguidamente alcanzó su sombrero de lana negra y se lo acomodo en la cabeza.

Como lo habían pillado, Jasper no protestó, pero tampoco se mostró muy contento. Le dio un abrazo a Bella con el brazo libre y le susurró al oído:

-Intenta hacerlo razonar, hermanita.

Bella asintió.

-Lo intentaré -dijo en voz baja.

Jasper se resistió mientras Bella tiraba de él hacia la puerta.

-¡Y por amor de Dios, no intentes seducir a nadie! Alice emitió un gemido teatral.

-Desde luego los hermanos mayores son de lo más pesados. Me alegro de no tener ninguno - y con eso salió con Jasper y dejaron a Bella y a Edward solos. Bella se mordió el labio.

Tras cerrarse la puerta, el pequeño apartamento quedo en silencio. Entonces Bella se volvió hacia Edward.

El la miró detenidamente y a ella le dio un vuelco el corazón:

¿Maldición, por qué no le había dado Alice unas cuantas instrucciones antes de irse? Estaba segura de que no podría hacerlo sola.

Edward la miró con los ojos entrecerrados y le preguntó en voz baja:

-¿Y bien, Bella? ¿Quieres decirme a qué viene todo esto? -le preguntó señalando el montón de libros y revistas.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: Tanto la historia como los personajes no son de mi creación. Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia es una adaptación de Lori Foster.**_

* * *

«Ni soñarlo», pensó Bella, recelosa del modo en que Edward la miraba en ese momento.

Se puso derecha, negándose a apartar la mirada de la suya. Probablemente él creería que la estaba intimidando.

En realidad, lo que le estaba pasando era que se estaba excitando ligeramente. Cuando Edward la miraba tan fijamente siempre sentía un suave calor por dentro y cierto mareo.

-Lo que haga y con quién lo haga -dijo en tono decisivo-, es asunto mío, Edward.

Empezó a recoger sus libros. Edward tenía razón, había suficiente material de lectura para mantenerla ocupada durante un mes.

Un libro delgado cayó al suelo y se abrió por una página donde había una fotografía de un hombre y una mujer relacionándose íntimamente. La mujer estaba encima del hombre y sonreía lascivamente. Sin saber por qué, Bella no pudo imaginarse a sí misma colocada encima de Edward de aquel modo.

Bella recogió rápidamente el libro y lo añadió al montón. Miró a Edward y se dio cuenta de que él también había visto la foto. En su rostro había una expresión tensa.

Bella se aclaró la voz.

-¿Para qué has venido?

Edward sacudió levemente la cabeza, como si quisiera espabilarse.

-Podemos hablar de eso después.

-Podemos hablarlo ahora. De lo demás no hay más que hablar...

Le resultaba difícil hacer planes para convertirse en una seductora. Hablar de ello con el objeto de su seducción resultaría imposible. Necesitaba tiempo para formular sus planes sin que Edward se pusiera a hacer comentarios.

Edward ladeó la cabeza y colocó sus grandes manos sobre los hombros de Bella. Las rodillas empezaron a temblarle y Bella creyó que acabaría en el suelo.

Era tan alto que Bella apenas le llegaba a la barbilla, pero a ella le encantaba todo en él. Toda su vida Bella había sabido que su familia la quería. Pero su padre nunca se lo había demostrado abiertamente, tal vez demasiado triste por la pérdida de su esposa,.o demasiado ocupado en su negocio de equipos de esquí, como para prestarles demasiada atención a sus hijos.

Jasper la había compensado lo mejor posible, desempeñando la figura tanto de hermano mayor como de padre. Pero Jasper había sido también muy estudioso y serio en su formación académica. A la pequeña Bella, que sacaba notables con mucho esfuerzo y que para colmo era muy tímida, Jasper le había parecido a veces demasiado formal. Y Emmett... Bueno, su hermano mediano siempre había sido muy difícil y continuaba siéndolo. Jamás había dudado de que la quisiera, pero siempre tendía más a tomarle el pelo que a darle un abrazo. Y eso cuando estaba en la ciudad. Emmett se pasaba más tiempo viajando que en casa.

Edward la sacó de su ensimismamiento.

-Prométeme una cosa, cielo. Antes de que te lances a hacer nada, háblalo conmigo, ¿de acuerdo?

Bella asintió, puesto que sospechaba que antes de seducirlo al menos tendría que hablar con él. Entonces recordó que supuestamente Edward iba a casarse con Rosalie, y que ella no tendría oportunidad ni de seducirlo ni de nada.

El pánico se apoderó de ella y el corazón empezó a latirle con fuerza. Maldito Edward. ¿Por qué se mostraba tan ciego y cabezota cuando se trataba de ella?

Edward la observaba con expresión concentrada.

-¿Estás bien, cariño? ¿Quieres hablar de ello?

Edward casi siempre estaba ahí cuando ella lo necesitaba; claro que no del modo en que lo necesitaba en ese momento.

-A veces hablar no vale de nada.

A Edward no le gustó lo que ella le dijo.

-Sabes que haré todo lo que esté en mi mano para ayudarte.

-¿De veras?

Tal vez si le dijera que quería saciar la sed que tenía de su cuerpo... Pero no. Quería mucho más que eso. Deseaba satisfacción sexual, pero también quería su amor.

Lo quería todo.

Negó tristemente con la cabeza. Edward se adelantó y la abrazó, y la cara de Bella quedó aplastada contra la parte baja de su pecho. Aspiró hondo y suspiró largamente. Ay, Dios mío, Edward olía tan bien.

-Tengo mis necesidades -le dijo.

Edward se quedó helado. Bella sintió los acelerados latidos de su corazón.

-¿Quieres decir... de dinero? -le preguntó esperanzado-. ¿Consejo profesional? Porque tú sabes que yo estoy más que dispuesto a...

-Necesidades personales -dijo-. Necesidades _íntimas _-se atrevió a añadir..

Bella se dio cuenta de que estaba fastidiando el plan a base de bien. Pero, maldita sea, estaba harta de fingir que no era una mujer. En el pasado, Edward siempre había sabido de algún modo cuando ella se había sentido triste o sola. Incluso antes de ir a vivir con ellos, nunca había parecido importarle que ella saliera con ellos, lo cual había significado mucho para una joven a la que le costaba hacer amigos.

Estar con Jasper Swan y Edward Masen la había convertido instantáneamente en una chica muy popular en el instituto, sobre todo con las chicas que rivalizaban por conseguir la atención de los chicos mayores. Tanto Jasper como Edward siempre habían sido muy conocidos en el vecindario y perseguidos por las chicas desde el mismo momento en que habían terminado el instituto. Pero ambos habían continuado con su formación académica y profesional y nunca se habían puesto a salir en serio con ninguna mujer. Y por ello siempre habían permitido que Bella fuera con ellos.

Durante todo ese tiempo, Bella se había enamorado perdidamente de Edward.

Aquel era el primer ejemplo que recordaba de que Edward hubiera querido distanciarse de ellos. Se armó de valor y sonrió antes de añadir:

-¿Acaso no hablamos siempre todo, Edward?

Ella miró a la cara; como buscando algo, y entonces le contestó muy despacio.

-Sí, la mayoría de las veces lo hacemos. No lo aceptaría de otro modo, Bella.

-Entonces debes saber que, a pesar de cómo me ves tú, yo soy una mujer. No soy asexual.

El se puso colorado y empezó a balbucear.

-Yo nunca he dicho...

-y tengo mis fantasías.

-¡Dios Santo -le quitó los libros de las manos y los dejó a un lado-. Escúchame...

-¿Quieres saber cuáles son mis fantasías, Edward?

El tragó saliva con fuerza y seguidamente carraspeó.

-De acuerdo. Sí. Podemos... Bueno, podemos hablar de eso -la condujo hasta el sofá y la empujó para que se sentara Bueno, en realidad, tener fantasías no es nada malo. Solamente no creo que estés lista para seducir a nadie. Desde luego no a ese cretino de Jacob. ¿Entiendes lo que quiero decir?

Bella entrecerró los ojos.

-No crees que sea capaz de hacerlo, ¿verdad? -¡Yo no he dicho eso, maldita sea!

-Tú no crees que yo tenga lo que hay que tener.

No crees que sea lo suficientemente sexy.

-¡Creo que eres bastante sexy!

-¿De verdad? -Bella se acercó a él rápidamente, muy complacida de que le hubiera dicho eso.

Se diera cuenta él o no, estaban avanzando. Edward la miró a los ojos y luego a los labios antes de emitir una especie de gruñido y saltar del sofá. Empezó a caminar a grandes zancadas por el pequeño salón, refunfuñando mientras tenía que sortear el montón de libros que había en el suelo, hasta que finalmente se paró delante de ella y colocó las manos en jarras.

-Para no cambiar de tema...

-iJar

-Pero yo he venido aquí a decirte algo.

-Esto me suena muy serio -empezó a temblar por dentro, de miedo y de dolor.

-Supongo que lo es. Bueno... voy a pedirle a Rosalie que se case conmigo.

Aunque ya lo sabía, Bella se estremeció. Oírlo de sus labios fue peor aún que oírselo a Jasper.

-¿Es cierto eso?

-Sé que es un tanto inesperado, pero creo que Rosalie será la esposa perfecta para mí. Incluso tu padre lo piensa.

-¿Papá?

¿Y qué tenía su padre que ver con eso? Era cierto que valoraba mucho a Edward. Después de todo, ninguno de sus hijos había seguido sus pasos en el preciado negocio familiar. Tan solo Edward lo había hecho, y muy bien por cierto, tan bien que Charlie Swan apenas iba ya por las oficinas de la empresa.

Edward también se había hecho con la casa familiar, dado que todos los demás vivían en distintos apartamentos. La presencia de Edward allí había cambiado los recuerdos que guardaba Bella de su casa y trasformado todos ellos en agradables reminiscencias. Había insistido en conservar la casa familiar, aunque también había dejado claro que si alguna vez Bella deseaba volver a ella, estaría allí esperándola.

Ella deseaba compartirla con Edward, pero ahora él le estaba hablando de casarse con Rosalie.

Bella consideró la posibilidad de darle un golpe en la cabeza con uno de los libros, dado que tal vez ese fuera el único uso que hiciera del volumen. Pero puesto que él era mucho más alto que ella, se dio cuenta de que eso le resultaría muy difícil.

-Tu padre me dijo muy claramente que ya era hora de que me buscara una esposa. Ha cambiado mucho desde que Jasper se ha casado. Ahora ve las cosas de otro modo.

Ciertamente su padre había cambiado. Ella apenas lo veía. Su dolor lo había encerrado en sí mismo hasta el punto que evitaba cualquier contacto con las cosas que le recordaban el amor perdido, incluida su familia. Los sentimientos que tenía hacia su esposa habían sido tan grandes que nada más le había importado. Tan solo eventos especiales habían garantizado la atención de su padre.

Cuando su madre murió, Bella tan solo tenía dos años de edad. En realidad no recordaba a su madre, pero años después oyó a Jasper decirle a Edward que en aquel fatídico día no solo había perdido a su madre sino también a su padre. Bella se daba cuenta de que Edwardhabía sido para Jasper un regalo del cielo. Edward había estado a su lado mientras Jasper intentaba soportar las cargas de la familia.

_Edward _interrumpió sus melancólicos pensamientos.

-Tu padre sugirió que fuera alguien inteligente, con sentido común e independiente. Una mujer que pudiera darle a un hombre lo necesario...

Bella se puso de pie y le dijo:

-; Está claro que no estaba hablando de Rosalie. Ella reprendió con la mirada.

-No seas sarcástica, Bella. Rosalie entiende el negocio. Y ella es la única mujer con la que he estado saliendo últimamente, así que está claro que era a ella a quién papá se refería. Dudo que esperara que le propusiera a la primera extraña que me encontrara por la calle.

Ella tragó saliva con fuerza, intentando no ponerse demasiado nerviosa.

-¿Pero Rosalie_?_

Edward ahogó una risa y le tiró del pelo. -Escúchame, niña. Solo porque a ti no te guste no significa que le falten cualidades que puedan gustarle a un hombre.

¡No, no! Bella no quería escuchar aquello. Le planto la mano en la boca a Edward. El se la retiró muy despacio, pero no se la soltó, sino que empezó a acariciarle los dedos lentamente.

-No es el fin del mundo, Bella, a pesar de lo que piense tu hermano mayor.

Bella se mordió el labio un momento, intentando recuperar la compostura. No le resultaba fácil mantenerla mientras Edward la abrazaba.

-¿Y qué piensa Jasper?

-Dice que me estoy dejando seducir por la idea del matrimonio, no por la novia. Que el matrimonio no es algo a lo que se pueda acceder a la ligera y que debería haber en todo ello emociones muy fuertes.

Edward lo dijo del mismo modo en que lo hubiera dicho Jasper, imitando incluso la profunda voz de su hermano.

-Bueno, pues tiene razón -dijo Bella, dispuesta enseguida a defender a su hermano; sobre todo porque, para variar, parecían estar de acuerdo en algo-. Jasper debería saberlo, él acaba de casarse. .

-El modo en que perdió pie con Alice no le hace un experto que digamos. Estuvo a punto de perderla antes de darse cuenta de que estaba locamente enamorado de ella.

-¿Y tú...? Quiero decir... -Bella no era capaz de articular las palabras, puesto que no estaba segura de lo que quería saber.

-¿Estás intentando preguntarme si la quiero?

Por la manera de contestar, Bella adivinó que Jasper ya le había hecho esa misma pregunta muchas veces. Aunque habían terminado tomando caminos profesionales muy distintos, Jasper y Edward seguían estando muy unidos.

Bella lo miró y se le encogió el corazón. -¿La quieres, Edward?

Tenía un aspecto tan masculino, allí de pie mirándola con tanta intensidad. No importaba que tuviera siempre el pelo revuelto o que a menudo no se afeitara por las mañana. Edward seguía siendo impresionante.

Era un hombre amable y generoso, orgulloso y fuerte. Se dejaba la piel por su padre, y había doblado los beneficios de la empresa desde que había asumido el puesto de heredero al trono. Valoraba sus amistades y era leal a aquellos a los que amaba. No toleraba la injusticia o a los bravucones y no le importaba tomarse cualquier molestia para ayudar a los demás.

Además de todo eso era alto y muy apuesto. Y olía tan bien.

Bella lo amaba con toda su alma.

Edward se quitó el abrigo y lo echó sobre el sofá. Llevaba unos vaqueros gastados que le ceñían los muslos y una camisa de franela gris abierta sobre una camiseta pegada al cuerpo. Estaba allí de pie con las piernas separadas y una expresión fiera que habría asustado a cualquiera. Pero tan solo a cualquiera que no lo conociera bien.

-¿La amas? -Bella volvió a preguntarle.

-No -lo dijo asqueado, consigo mismo y con ella por preguntarle-. No del modo romántico y meloso al que tú te estás refiriendo. Pero supongo que la respeto.

-¿Supones?

-Maldita sea, Bella. Eres tan cabezota como tu hermano.

Pero lo que Edward no sabía era que su motivación era mucho mayor que la de Jasper.

-Creo que nuestro matrimonio será bueno, ¿vale? Yo tengo casi treinta y cinco años y ya es hora de que forme una familia. Lo que no quiero en absoluto es esperar a hacerme más mayor y después acabar con un solo hijo, como mis padres.

Bella sabía lo mucho que Edward había resentido toda la vida ser hijo único, y lo mucho que ello lo había empujado a unirse a la familia de ella. El padre de Edward había estado enfermo durante mucho tiempo antes de jubilarse, y entre el trabajo y las restricciones de su enfermedad, no había podido hacer con su hijo la mayoría de las cosas que suelen hacer los hombres. El padre de Bella había llenado el enorme vacío que había en la vida de Edward, al menos durante un tiempo.

Bella se sintió conmovida.

-Fue difícil para ti, ¿verdad?

Quería entender por qué un hombre cómo Edwardquerría casarse con una mujer a la que no amaba.

-No fue para tanto -negó Edward-. Pero es hora de establecerme, y como no he encontrado a ninguna mujer perfecta, he decidido que podría ser Rosalie. Nos llevamos bien. Y Dios sabe que ella siempre me adula.

-Adula tu negocio.

Rosalie no había disimulado nunca que deseaba trabajar con Edward.

Edward sonrió.

-Tampoco es inmune a mi físico, niña. Bella tuvo ganas de darle un golpe.

-Pero tienes razón. Como ella participa de su propio negocio, puedo hablarle de negocios sin confundirla. Tenemos intereses similares... y un poco de frivolidad también. Todo el mundo sabía que Rosalie era una mujer que pretendía aprovechar al máximo su vida, ya fuera divirtiéndose, con los hombres o con el dinero. Edward era muy distinto a ella. A él le importaban de verdad las personas, y Bella sabía que llegaría incluso hasta privarse de algo si otro lo necesitaba más que él.

Edward le dirigió una mirada burlona.

-Pensé que te alegrarías por mí.

-¿Debo alegrarme de que estés planeando cometer el error más grande de tu vida?

-En realidad, estoy intentando evitar equivocarme.

Bella no tenía idea de a lo que se estaba refiriendo Edward, y él no parecía muy dispuesto a explicárselo. Bella respiró hondo.

-Lo que tú necesitas, Edward, es marcharte unos días a un lugar solitario y tranquilo a pensar lo que vas a hacer, a decidirte.

-Ese es el estilo de Jasper, Bella, no el mío. Ya sabes que yo soy el que mueve los hilos. ¿Recuerdas?

-Esas son palabras de papá, y sabes muy bien lo ridículas que resultan. Es una locura que papá siga disgustado porque su hijo mayor se convirtiera en un médico muy respetado en lugar de seguir sus pasos.

Cualquiera que lo oyera, creería que Jasper es un marginado.

Edward se echó a reír. Esa era una de las cosas que a Bella más le gustaban de él. Siempre tenía una sonrisa en los labios, aunque estuviera frustrado o enfadado.

-Charlie está tan orgulloso como podría estarlo cualquier padre, incluso de Emmett, y Dios sabe que eso prueba que es un buen padre, porque Emmett sí que es un marginado.

Bella negó con la cabeza, intentando ocultar su sonrisa.

-Emmett solo está intentando encontrarse a sí mismo.

Al menos eso era lo que decía Alice.

-¿En los bosques canadienses? ¿El solo?

Bella se encogió de hombros.

-Emmett es distinto a las demás personas, pero esa no es razón para que papá se queje.

-A tu padre le gusta quejarse, y lo sabes muy bien. Por eso gruñó tanto cuando compraste la librería y te montaste tu propio negocio. Le gusta refunfuñar - Edward paseó la mirada por el nuevo material de lectura de Bella y negó con la cabeza-o Dios sabe que le daría un ataque si viera en lo que te has metido.

-Es evidente -contestó Bella, ignorando la referencia de Edward a su plan de seducción- que también le gusta hacer de casamentero.

-Tan solo me lo sugirió, Bella. Pero tiene razón. Bella en cambio pensaba que su padre no podía haberse equivocado más. Necesitaba desesperadamente convencer a Edward de lo mismo.

-Sabes que mi padre no es el más astuto de los hombres. Por eso es por lo que tú le estás dirigiendo el negocio.

Edward se encogió de hombros.

-Necesitaba ayuda. Jasper quiso ser médico, tú querías independizarte de la familia, y lo que quiere ser Emmett aún estamos todos intentando averiguarlo, aparte de seguir siendo un fastidio. Charlie necesitaba a alguien.

-¿Y tú te sentiste obligado a hacerlo?

-Obligado no - Edward se apresuró a negar, pero Bella vio por su expresión que mentía Charlie jamás me habría presionado, y lo sabes.

-¡Te está presionando para que te cases!

-No es cierto. Solo lo ha... sugerido.

-y tú te sientes obligado a hacer lo que él te pide.

-¿Quieres dejar de poner palabras en mis labios? Lo cierto es que, respeto a Charlie. Lo respeto mucho.

En realidad gracias a él su padre había podido jubilarse antes. Y lo había aceptado y tratado como a un hijo más. Lo cual, dado que Charlie tendía a esconder la cabeza debajo del ala, no era decir mucho, al menos en la opinión de Bella. Deseó que los padres de Edward estuvieran allí en ese momento. Eran dos personas maravillosas que habían pasado muchos años trabajando para su padre. Aparte de empleados eran amigos, y Bella sabía que su padre solo quería lo mejor para ellos.

También eran personas muy sensatas, y probablemente podrían hacer que su único hijo entrara en razón.

-¿Les has hablado ya a tus padres de Rosalie?

Edward negó con la cabeza..

-Después de pedírselo, los llamaré. O tal vez tome un avión y me vaya a verlos -entonces añadió con entusiasmo-. Podrías venir conmigo. A mamá le encantará volver a verte.

Y a Bella también le gustaría mucho verla. Elizabeth Masen había hecho lo posible por hacer de madre de Bella hasta que se habían mudado a Florida.

-Solos Rosalie, tú y yo de luna de miel, ¿no? Sí, ya veo lo divertido que sería.

Edward frunció el ceño y entonces se volvió.

-Sí. Tal vez tengas razón.

Bella fue hacia él y le rozó el antebrazo. Tenía las mangas de la camisa subidas; los suaves y cálidos músculos se movieron y tensaron bajo sus dedos. Bella había pretendido que fuera una caricia impersonal, pero eso quedó olvidado nada más tocarlo, y Bella se quedó ensimismada con el tacto de su piel. Edward volvió la cabeza y la miró con curiosidad.

Bella dejó caer la mano y se aclaró la voz.

-Aún no le has hablado de matrimonio a Rosalie, ¿verdad?

-Estaba esperando a que se presentara el momento adecuado. Pero pronto lo haré.

Bella sintió renacer la esperanza. Aún tenía una oportunidad de hacerle cambiar de opinión. Rosalie jamás le haría feliz. Tal vez Edward no estuviera dispuesto a reconocerlo pero ella sabía que quería formar una familia. Rosalie quería seguir adelante sin ningún estorbo, sobre todo estorbos que tuvieran algo que ver con los pañales y el levantarse a media noche. Jamás lo amaría, para ella su matrimonio y él no sería una prioridad.

En parte, Bella salvaría a Edward forzándolo a ver el enorme error que iba a cometer.

Podría salvarlo seduciéndolo.

Bella meditó la forzada justificación de lo que. Había planeado, pero no le encontró ninguna desventaja real. Sintiéndose animada y un tanto ansiosa, Bella le preguntó:

-¿Te apetece una pizza? Te invito yo, será una especie de celebración en espera de que entres en razón.

Con una sonrisa, Edward dijo:

-Eso podría servir también para ti. Tal vez con un poco de tiempo se te quite de la cabeza esta idea tan tonta de tirarte encima de un hombre.

-Bueno -dijo Bella y lo miró disimuladamente-. Había pensado en algo más sutil que eso, pero si crees que echándome encima de él tendría más resultado...

-¡No!

Bella sonrió y él añadió:

-Tirarse encima de alguien no es el modo más adecuado.

¿Consejos de Edward? Sería la adición perfecta a su plan.

-De acuerdo. ¿Por qué no te quedas conmigo y me das algunas pistas sobre lo que debo o no debo hacer?

Edward se puso de nuevo colorado y le dijo en tono burlón:

-¿Cómo podría rechazar una oportunidad tan maravillosa?

Bella decidió que esa noche no intentaría hacer nada con él. Después de todo, ni siquiera había leído aún los libros. Y puesto que Edward era el único hombre que recordaba haber deseado en su vida, no tenía ni idea de cómo provocar a un hombre. Pero podría probar. Y si conseguía que se abriera a ella aunque fuera un poco, tal vez pudiera averiguar específicamente qué era lo que le gustaba a él; y después podría utilizarlo para su propia ventaja.

Unos meses atrás, cuando le había confiado a Alice que quería a Edward, su cuñada le había dado varias sugerencias sobre cómo averiguar si Edward estaba de verdad interesado en ella o no. Y tal y como había previsto Alice, Edward detestaba que Bella coqueteara con otros hombres, que fuera a bares de solteros, incluso que se pusiera ropa más femenina.

Pero también esas cosas molestaban a sus hermanos, de modo que aquello no le había revelado nada.

Tal vez aquel fuera un buen momento para probar otro experimento. El corazón le latía apresuradamente, tanto de nervios como de emoción, y Bella sonrió a Edward de oreja a oreja.

-Llama y pide la pizza, después ponte cómodo. Tengo un par de cosas que hacer.

El asintió y la miró con recelo al ver su luminosa sonrisa. Bella se preguntó cómo la miraría cuando terminara de arreglarse. De algo estaba segura. Antes de atarse permanentemente a otra persona, Edward la miraría de verdad, como se miraba a una mujer, y no como a la hermana pequeña que nunca había tenido.

Y entonces Edward podría elegir.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer: Tanto la historia como los personajes no son de mi creación. Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia es una adaptación de Lori Foster.**_

* * *

Edward soltó el aire que había estado aguantando cuando Bella desapareció por la puerta. Se sentía tenso, desde los dedos de los pies hasta la raíz de los cabellos.

Su humor nada tenía que ver con el asunto de la boda, aunque eso también le estuviera fastidiando. No, tenía que ver con Bella. Todo era culpa suya.

¿Seducción? ¿Qué demonios sabía su dulce y pequeña Bella de la seducción? Edward resopló. No sabía nada de nada, de eso estaba bien seguro. ¡Pero si apenas salía, y desde luego nunca en serio! Claro que aunque quisiera, no hubiera podido.

La mayoría de las veces Bella parecía ajena a ello, pero desde luego era un bombón. Tal vez fuera menuda, pero tenía curvas donde había que tenerlas, perfectamente simétricas, perfectamente equilibradas. En una palabra: perfecta.

¿Dios mío, por qué estaba pensando en sus curvas? Se pasó la mano por la cara y fue hasta el sofá. Levantó el auricular del teléfono que había en la mesita y marcó el número de su pizzería favorita. Después de pedir, colgó el teléfono y miró a su alrededor en busca de algo en lo que ocupar la mente que no fuera el cuerpo de Bella.

O su plan de seducción.

O su selección de material de lectura.

Pero como había libros y revistas por todas partes, le resultó imposible ignorarlos. Un montón de libros de sexo en el apartamento de Bella, donde el sexo no tenía lugar.

No quería, pero alcanzó _El gozo de amar _y le echó un vistazo. Se puso hecho una furia y se sintió a la vez confuso mientras se imaginaba a Bella hojeando el mismo libro, planeando en incorporar lo que allí viese a su plan para seducir a algún hombre sin rostro y sin nombre. Maldición.

Edward se levantó y paseó un poco más. Quienquiera que fuera aquel tipo, no era lo suficientemente bueno para ella. Sobre todo si Bella tenía que recurrir a seducido. ¿Acaso estaría ciego?

No había muchas mujeres como Bella .Era dulce, amable y lista, y sabía cuidar de sí misma, a pesar de que sus hermanos se pasaran la vida intentando hacerlo por ella. Edward supuso que él también era culpable de eso, solo que en menor grado. Pero Bella era tan pequeña y tan compasiva que daba la impresión de que cualquiera podría acabar aprovechándose de ella. .

El hecho de pensar en que algún hombre pudiera partirle el corazón lo lleno de rabia asesina... Y de celos.

Entonces supo lo que tenía que hacer. Se quedó pensativo un buen rato, pero una vez resignado a su destino se sintió un poco mejor. Edward se arrellanó en el sofá y colocó los pies sobre la mesa de centro de cristal. Mientras hacía planes para salvar a Bella de su propia curiosidad, empezó a ojear otros libros tranquilamente. Tenía que reconocer que aquellos textos tenían su atractivo. En realidad, eran de lo más pecaminosos y sexis. Y Alice no había mentido, los dibujos y fotografías eran exquisitos.

Estaba claro que Bella necesitaba de su protección. Una cosita dulce como ella podría dejarse llevar con facilidad por las promesas sexuales que describían los libros. Sería una enorme injusticia para Bella perder su inocencia con un cretino que en realidad no la quisiera, que tal vez no le diera el valor que merecía. Un cretino al que tenía que seducir.

Edward imaginó al imbécil de Jacob, con aquella mirada con la que miraba a Bella, llena de deseo y lujuria. Desde luego no dejaría que Jacob la tocara.

Se limpió las manos sudorosas en los vaqueros y decidió que tendría que ayudarla, lo quisiera ella o no.

Ni siquiera sería tan difícil. Entre ellos siempre había existido una camaradería natural. Edward la había sentido desde el primer día en que vio a Bella, cuando ella no le llegaba ni a la altura del codo. Con diez años de diferencia entre ellos, para Edward siempre había sido un bebé. Un bebé de grandes ojos color chocolate y rizados cabellos castaños, de piernas delgadas y sonrisa tímida. Pero ella había confiado en él. Cuando Jasper había estado demasiado ocupado estudiando, o Charlie había estado trabajando, o Emmett dando la lata, ella había ido a él. Su fe en él, su amistad, era algo que Edward siempre había valorado muchísimo; algo que valoraba más que ninguna otra cosa en su vida.

A medida que Bella había ido madurando, su relación había sido tirante en algunas ocasiones. Había veces en las que sus alocadas hormonas no le habían permitido pensar a derechas. Se había olvidado de que era la hermana pequeña de su mejor amigo y había hecho cosas que no debería haber hecho.

Como besarla.

O tocarla.

O incluso desearla.

Pero la mayoría de las veces se aguantaba esos deseos.

La mayoría de las veces.

Aún había noches cuando su subconsciente se hacía con el control y despertaba con gran decepción de un sueño en el que había estado amándola. Lo que él necesitaba, lo que había decidido, gracias a las indirectas de Charlie, era tener una esposa. Cuando la tuviera no tendría necesidad de pensar en Bella para llenar el vacío que había en su vida. No era justo hacer de ella una pareja suplente solo porque no había podido encontrar una mujer con la que quisiera ir en serio. y mantener la amistad con Bella era desde luego una prioridad en su vida. Era muy amigo de Jasper, pero la amistad entre dos hombres tenía sus restricciones, y unas reglas que no se podían ignorar. Con Bella no tenía que preocuparse de ser uno de los chicos, de mantener la imagen de macho. Quería a Jasper, e incluso a Emmett, como a sus hermanos. Pero era con Bella con quien se encontraba totalmente a gusto. Y por estar tan tremendamente unidos era por lo que resultaba tan fácil dejar que sus pensamientos volaran en dirección prohibida. Pero no debería ser así. En cuanto se casara eso dejaría de pasar. Otra persona llenaría ese vacío que había en él.

Pero antes de prometerse en matrimonio y de que todo cambiara entre ellos, se ocuparía de aquel pequeño problema por Bella. Para eso estaban los amigos, y Bella seguía siendo su mejor amiga. Siempre lo sería. Merecía a un hombre que fuera detrás de ella, y no al contrario.

Después de trazar aquel plan, Edward se sintió mucho más relajado. Tal vez si estuviera en su casa, en su propia cama, sería capaz de conciliar el sueño enseguida. Dios sabía que la noche anterior no había pegado ojo de lo nervioso que había estado pensando en su futuro.

Estaba ensimismado, leyendo un libro sobre las partes sensibles del cuerpo femenino, cuando Bella entró en el salón. Cuando levantó la cabeza y la vio, el libro se le cayó de las manos y cayó sobre el suelo enmoquetado.

Todas y cada una de las células masculinas que tenía en su cuerpo se pusieron alerta, enviando a paseo el estado de relajación que había alcanzado.

Tragó saliva dos veces, intentó hablar, pero se dio cuenta que no podía. En lugar de eso negó con la cabeza, intentando serenar sus desatados sentidos. Bella le dedicó una sonrisa lenta y sensual y se deslizó, jamás la había visto deslizarse antes, descalza hasta el sofá..

-He estado pensando en lo que has dicho, Edward -dijo en tono pausado y sensual; Edward se agarró a los brazos del sofá para no acabar donde estaba el maldito libro-.Y he decidido que debería hablar contigo. ¿Quién mejor que tú para decirme lo que estoy haciendo mal con el... hombre que deseo seducir?

Edward se fijó en el ceñido vestido que llevaba puesto con recelo. Aquello no era nada bueno. Oh, desde luego era precioso. Estupendo. En realidad, perfecto. Y ese era el quid de la cuestión.

Despacio, muy despacio, Edward se puso de pie. -Esto, Bella...

-¿Crees que este vestido lo excitaría? Tengo unos zapatos de tacón que me pienso poner cuando vaya a seducirlo. De ese modo, estaremos al mismo nivel lo miró con astucia Es mucho más alto que yo.

A Edward le picaban los ojos.

-Todo el mundo es mucho más alto que tú.

Le habló despacio, intentando que el pensamiento y el hablar recuperaran la habilidad que parecían haber perdido de repente.

El vestido de punto beis se ceñía a su cuerpo menudo, destacando amorosamente la suave curva de sus senos, su vientre plano y sus muslos redondeados. El maldito trapo terminaba bastante por encima de las rodillas y su color combinaba perfectamente con el pálido y suave tono de su piel.

Cuando por fin consiguió mirarla a la cara, vio que Bella se había ruborizado y que lo miraba con intensidad. Probablemente estaría esperando a que le dedicara un elogio... ¡Pues no pensaba decirle nada! No la animaría a ponerse un vestido tan provocativo en público.

No formaría parte de su plan de seducción. Sintió que fruncía el ceño vigorosamente. Alzó la barbilla, sabiendo que estaba a punto de herir sus sentimientos, pero también que no había otra alternativa.

-Estás casi desnuda.

Ni siquiera pestañeó al oír su duro tono de voz. -Nunca me has visto desnuda, ¿así que cómo puedes saberlo?

La sangre empezó a bombearle con rapidez. Se acercó a ella y le dijo en tono suave y pausado:

-Te he visto. ¿No me digas que ya lo has olvidado? Esperaba poder avergonzarla un poco, que fuera y se pusiera los vaqueros y una camiseta suelta y larga. Solo que no hizo eso.

Bella evitó inmediatamente su mirada y se miró los pies descalzos sobre la moqueta.

-Solo tenía diecisiete años entonces; y además tardé en desarrollar. No creo que hubiera mucho que mirar.

Edward sintió en su interior tanta ternura que casi le hizo olvidar la sorpresa de verla aparecer tan sexy.

Recordaba aquel día años atrás como si acabara de ocurrir. Caramba, se iría a la tumba recordándolo.

-El modo en que te pusiste -dijo en voz baja y áspera Tuve miedo de que todo el vecindario se enterara de lo que había ocurrido.

-Estaba avergonzada -reconoció-. Cuando Jessica y Lauren me convencieron para bañarnos desnudas y dijeron que no nos pillarían, fui tan estúpida como para creerles. Pero que nos pillaras tú...

Edward sonrió al recordar los chillidos de las jovencitas.

-No sé quién se asustó más, si ustedes tres o yo.

-Después de eso, Jessica y Lauren juraron que estaban locamente enamoradas de ti.

Aquel día Edward apenas se había fijado en ellas dos.

Toda su atención había sido para Bella.

-Jessica y Lauren eran dos buenas piezas. Debería habérselo contado a sus padres en lugar de marcharme tranquilamente.

-¿Tranquilamente? -lo miró un momento y desvió enseguida la mirada que yo recuerde, te pusiste hecho una fiera y te marchaste soltando palabrotas y con la cara roja de rabia. Claro está, después de pasarte unos cinco o diez segundos echando una buena mirada.

Edward se echó a reír y le tomó de la barbilla para levantarle la cara.

-Estaba empeñado en estrangularte cuando llegaras a casa. Tú dispuesta a esconderte para el resto de tu vida y yo a retorcerte el cuello,. Ninguna de esas dos chicas me dejó en paz después de eso. Ambas pensaron que me dejaría llevar por la lujuria después de ver sus adolescentes cuerpos desnudos.

-En realidad -dijo, sonriendo ella también estoy segura de que contaban con ello.

Avergonzado como se había sentido, Edward había sabido que tenía que hablar con Bella inmediatamente si no quería que ella lo evitara para siempre. El era más mayor, más maduro, un hombre hecho y derecho a pesar de cómo le había afectado el verla desnuda, de modo que no había dudado que de él dependía aliviar a Bella de la vergüenza que sentía.

Tal vez ella no pensase que estaba desarrollada, pero la reacción que el verla había provocado en Edward había sido sorprendente. Se había sentido como un viejo verde solo por haberla mirado, y después peor aún porque no había sido capaz de borrar de su mente la imagen de Bella. Había sido la primera vez que había pensado en Bella como mujer, como una persona distinta a la hermana pequeña de Jasper, distinta a la preciosa niña que a él le gustaba tener de amiga. Se había quedado tiritando en el agua que le llegaba por las rodillas, con una mano sobre sus minúsculos pechos y la otra colocada entre los delgados muslos. Las rodillas habían estado a punto de fallarle.

Aún se sentía culpable al recordarlo; y lo recordaba muchas más veces de las que debiera.

Diez años mayor que ella, entonces había sido demasiado mayor y de mucha confianza para el clan de los Swan como para incluso pensar en las cosas que había pensado. En aquel momento ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que un hombre pudiera tener fantasías tan carnales y tan vívidas como lo las de había tenido él. Desde luego no las había tenido en el pasado. Eso no quería decir que fuera un mojigato. En absoluto. Pero las mujeres habían pasado por su vida sin que él se diera cuenta de ellas. Había sentido placer con ellas, disfrutado de ellas, y después continuado con sus planes.

Bella, bueno, lo había inspirado a experimentar una nueva dimensión del deseo.

y desde entonces había estado aguantándose porque por mucho que se dijera a sí mismo, por mucho que la quisiera como a una amiga, sus gónadas insistían en encontrarla tremendamente atractiva y sensual. Desde entonces él y sus gónadas no se habían llevado bien.

Edward gimió y se apartó de ella. En aquella ocasión se había sentido tan mal consigo mismo, como si su comportamiento hacia ella hubiera sido obsceno, cuando en realidad el único pecado que había cometido había sido mirarla durante unos cinco segundos. Y por mucho que se odiara a sí mismo, desde entonces llevaba esa imagen desnuda de Bella en su mente, una imagen que era un provocativo recordatorio de la incitante e inocente femineidad de Bella.

Pero en ese momento ya no actuaba con tanta timidez. .

-¿Edward?

Su tono de voz hizo que él se pusiera tenso. Le había dado la espalda, creyendo que eso sería más seguro que tenerla de frente, que verla allí tan suave, tan dulce, tan curiosa.

-No pensarás en llevar eso puesto en público,

¿No?

-Por supuesto que no.

Edward estuvo a punto de desmayarse de alivio. ¡Gracias a Dios! Estaba recuperándose del susto cuando. Bella dijo:

-Es solo para verlo en privado. Tal vez en su apartamento. O en el mío.

Sin pensarlo, Edward se volvió hacia a ella.

-¿Quién demonios es ese cretino a quién tanto deseas? Si es Jacob, juro que...

Bella se cruzó de brazos y, al hacerlo, Edward se dio cuenta de que no llevaba sujetador. Entonces se echó a temblar.

-OH, no, no lo harás -dijo en tono enfadado al ver cómo se ponía él, Intentarás intimidarlo para que se aparte de mí, ¿verdad?

Eso era exactamente lo que tenía intención de hacer. Estaba empezando a sentirse de lo más desesperado.

-Cariño, un hombre que no te quiera no se merece toda esta molestia que te estás tomando.

Cuando Bella se volvió para empezar a pasear por la habitación, Edward le echó una mirada al provocativo trasero embutido en el vestido de punto.

Al cuerno con la pizza. Tenía que largarse.

Fue a por su chaqueta, pero Bella lo detuvo. -¿Y si tuviera una buena razón para no acercarse a mí? -le dijo en voz baja-o ¿Y si fuera eso?

-No seas ridícula -le dijo con más dureza de la que hubiera querido, pero ella lo estaba torturando lentamente-o ¿Qué posible razón podría tener? No, ese tipo es un imbécil, y no querrás acostarte con un imbécil, ¿no?

Ella se le quedó mirando con exasperación y dijo entre dientes:

-; Desgraciadamente, creo que sí quiero.

El respiró hondo.

-Bella, cariño, deja que te explique un par de cosas sobre el sexo.

Ella arqueó las cejas y lo miró con expresión intensa y fija.

Edward balbuceó y entonces se obligó a sí mismo a continuar.

-El sexo no es algo romántico.

-;¿Ah, no?

El negó con la cabeza.

-No, es apasionado y a veces crudo y...

Ella lo miró con pasión, entreabrió los labios y se ruborizó.

-Según lo dices, parece algo fantástico -suspiró. Edward se quedó sin saber cómo responder a eso. Entonces sonó el timbre de la puerta.

Bella respiró hondo y fue a abrirla. Pero Edward la agarró del brazo. .

-¡Ni se te ocurra!

Sabía que había dado la impresión de estar asustado, pero no pensaba permitir que fuera a abrir la puerta con ese vestido.

-¿Qué te pasa a ti? -le preguntó y a Edward le pareció por el tono que se estaba divirtiendo.

Edward tiró de ella hacia el pasillo, donde nadie pudiera verla.

-El pobre chico de la pizza seguramente sufriría un ataque al corazón si te viera. Es joven y vulnerable, y probablemente estará lo suficientemente caliente sin ayuda tuya. Vamos, quédate aquí mientras yo voy a atenderlo.

Bella sonrió, pero gracias a Dios no puso pegas. Después de pagar al muchacho y de aceptar la pizza, Bella salió y se acercó a él.

-¿Entonces crees que este vestido me queda lo suficientemente bien como para excitar al repartidor de pizza?

-Tiene diecinueve años. Cualquier cosa lo excitaría.

La sorpresa dio paso a la anticipación.

-¿De verdad?

Edward se apartó de ella para separarse de aquel cuerpo apena cubierto.

-Creo que tu cuerpo es precioso. El vestido apenas se nota.

-¿Lo dices en serio? -Bella se apresuró a su lado, pues Edward no dejaba de caminar nerviosamente a grandes zancadas; entonces lo miró con aquel par de grandes ojos color chocolate ¿De verdad crees que tengo un cuerpo adecuado?

¿Adecuado? Edward dejó caer la pizza sobre la encimera de la cocina y se volvió a mirarla con fastidio. ¿Le estaría tomando el pelo, o de verdad no sabía lo sexi que era? En ese momento, allí descalza, probablemente no llegaría al metro sesenta. Su cabello, espeso, brillante y de un precioso color castaño oscuro, le llegaba a media espalda. Cualquier hombre se preguntaría cómo sería sentir esa mata de cabello sobre su pecho o su abdomen.

O en otros sitios.

Tenía unos enormes ojos, con pestañas largas y espesas, que en ese momento lo miraban mientras esperaban su respuesta.

Edward no quiso, pero su mirada volvió a recorrer su cuerpo. De pronto, todo le pareció más cálido, más próximo, más pausado. Oyó la respiración rápida e irregular de Bella, aspiró su aroma suave y limpio; una fragancia que solo pertenecía a Bella, y que sin duda lo volvía loco.

El estómago le dio un vuelco al ver que tenía los pezones duros a través del fino punto del vestido. Tenía las manos entrelazadas sobre el estómago, las rodillas juntas, los dedos de los pies encogidos.

Estaba claro que él no era más fuerte que el repartidor de pizza.

Se dio por vencido soltando un gemido, inclinándose hacia ella despacio, dándole así tiempo suficiente para apartarte de él, incluso esperando que lo hiciera, ya que él estaba más allá de poder controlarse.

En lugar de eso ella se movió a la par que él, levantó la cara, entreabrió los labios y empezó a respirar más aceleradamente. Era un loco, un idiota... Oh, maldita sea, su sabor era tan dulce...

Edward empezó a mordisquearle los labios con cuidado, sin parar ni un segundo. Cada vez que besaba a Bella le parecía mucho mejor que la vez anterior. Pasado un momento, Edward le capturó la suave lengua y empezó a succionársela; seguidamente le ofreció la suya. Oyó el débil gemido escapar de sus labios. Los tenía húmedos, ávidos, muy calientes e increíblemente dulces.

Pero no la tocó en otra parte. Con resolución dejó las manos a los lados, cosa que le resultó sumamente difícil, especialmente, porque Bella estaba presionando los pechos contra sus costillas, quemándolo con sus pezones pequeños y endurecidos. Deseaba colocarla sobre la encimera, separarle los esbeltos muslos y...

Bella puso una de sus manos pequeñas sobre el lado izquierdo del trasero y lo acarició un poco.

Edward se retiró bruscamente, jadeando, desilusionado, excitado.

Bella suspiró con ojos soñadores. Sonreía feliz, le apretaba la mano. El mundo se tambaleó un poco, después se puso derecho y lo vio todo claro.

¡Estaba practicando con él!

La primera palabrota que soltó Edward le hizo pegar un respingo. La segunda, mirarlo con rabia y retirarle la mano del trasero. La tercera... Bueno, no supo el efecto que tuvo la tercera, porque no se quedó el rato suficiente para averiguarlo.

Ya era hora de marcharse. Hacía rato que debería haberse marchado. No pensaba dejar que afinara sus habilidades con él mientras planeaba seducir a otro.

Cuando iba saliendo de la habitación, se dio cuenta de que no podía dejar las cosas así, sobre todo con los planes que Bella tenía en mente. No conseguiría dormir preguntándose si y cuándo iba a llevar a cabo ese estúpido plan.

Se dio la vuelta y Bella que iba pisándole los talones, se chocó contra él. Ella lo agarró por los hombros para evitar que se cayera y la sacudió ligeramente.

-¡No seduzcas a nadie! ¿Me has oído? -gritó. -:¡Seguramente te habrá oído todo el vecindario! El volvió a sacudida levemente. .

-Si ese hombre necesita que lo persuadas, entonces es que le ocurre algo raro. Confía en lo que te digo, Bella.

-No -aún estaba como adormilada, con los ojos medio cerrados y los labios hinchados No tiene nada de raro. Es perfecto.

Edward rugió de frustración. .

-Está bien claro -dijo, y tiro de ella hasta que Bella se puso de puntillas- que tú no sabes nada sobre los hombres. Te lo digo en serio, ese tipo es muy torpe.

En tono apaciguador, Bella respondió:

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo. Es torpe -aspiró pro fundamente y lo miró esperanzada ¿Entonces... lo que quieres decirme es que soy lo suficientemente provocativa? ¿Crees que me deseará sin necesidad de seducido?

Edward abrió los ojos como platos; no sabía lo que le había dicho, pero desde luego no pensaba reconocer algo así

Ella sacudió de nuevo con suavidad.

-Tú me dijiste que me pensara lo de la proposi ción de matrimonio. De acuerdo. Haremos un trato. Tú piénsate bien esto de la seducción y yo me pensaré lo del matrimonio. Ambos nos lo pensaremos bien. ¿Vale?

Para sorpresa de Edward, Bella accedió inmediata mente. Le tendió la mano con la que lo había mano seado y dijo:

-Hecho.

Edward le tomó la mano con recelo.

-¿Bella...?

-Ahora no puedes echarte atrás, Edward.

Le apretó la mano dos veces con fuerza y después se la soltó.

Bella puso las manos en jarras, alzó la cabeza y lo miró a los ojos.

-Antes de que ninguno de nosotros dé un paso, lo hablaremos. Lo analizaremos detenidamente. Nos aseguraremos de que estamos totalmente convenci dos de lo que vamos a hacer. Así no tendremos duda alguna antes de...

Edward la silenció colocándole un dedo sobre los labios.

-Ya basta, Bella -en cuanto notó lo hinchados que tenía los labios, retiró la mano con rapidez; tenía que marcharse te llamaré mañana. Y mientras tanto, intenta pensar por qué quieres ni siquiera acostarte con este cretino.

Ella le sonrió y entonces suspiró. -Ya sé por qué quiero hacerlo.

Bella tenía la voz suave, tan cálida y sensual que Edward sintió que le acariciaba de arriba abajo. Y sintió un dolor, un tipo de dolor que ni siquiera quería re conocer, menos aún analizar. Retrocedió, se aclaró la voz e intentó pensar una explicación lógica a su pronta marcha.

Bella no le dio oportunidad. Hizo un gesto con la mano y dijo:

-Ya lo sé, lo sé. Te marchas -entonces sonrió

¿Sabes una cosa? Lo haces siempre que me besas.

El avanzó despacio hasta el sofá donde Bella ha bía arrojado su abrigo.

-¿Cómo?

-Me besas y echas a correr. ¿Por qué?

¿Cómo podía estar allí, embutida en aquel vestido tan peligroso y haciéndole esa pregunta con tanta inocencia? Era un misterio, tan solo reservado para mentes superiores a la suya. Especialmente porque apenas podía concentrarse en lo que ella le estaba di ciendo.

-Yo, esto, no fue mi intención besarte.

Bella suspiró de nuevo, esa vez con más drama tismo.

-Oh, Edward, pues a mí me pareció que lo hiciste con toda la intención del mundo.

-Bella -dijo, sintiéndose desesperado-. Tú sabes que te considero como...

-¡No soy tu hermana pequeña, Edward!

¿Acaso no lo sabía él de sobra? Se aclaró la voz.

-Tal vez no; al menos no de verdad. Pero te he visto crecer, te he visto independizarte. Y eres la her mana pequeña de Jasper. El confía en mí. Charlie con fia en mí. Maldita sea, incluso Emmett confía en mí, y eso es decir mucho porque, por lo que se ve, Emmett no confía en nadie.

Ella parecía confusa.

-¿Y qué tiene esto que ver con la confianza?

Edward quería decirle que todo. La familia de Bella dependía de él para que la cuidara igual que hacían ellos. Dependían de él para que la mirara del mismo modo.

Su padre había dicho muchas veces que Bella ne cesitaba a alguien especial, a alguien adecuado para ella. Y a Jasper le preocupaba a menudo que algún hombre la cautivara y jugara con sus sentimientos, con su vulnerabilidad. Emmett quería tenerla entre algodones y esconderla en algún lugar seguro. Estaría contento de pegarle un puñetazo a cualquiera que le hiciera daño a su hermana pequeña. Todos lo ha rían. Bella era tan dulce, no tenía lo que había que tener para protegerse de los muchos caraduras que había en el mundo.

Por ser él un hombre, Edward sabía perfectamente lo viles que podían ser los hombres. Sabía lo que sobre todo tenían en mente. Desde un repartidor de pizza hasta un ejecutivo de alto nivel; todos querían la misma cosa. Solo que Bella aún no se había dado cuenta.

Estaba en deuda con la familia Swan, mucho _más _de lo que Bella, Jasper o Emmett pudieran imagi nar. Maldita sea, ni siquiera él había vislumbrado la enorme generosidad de Charlie hasta hacía unos años. Había sido más que suficiente que Charlie le hubiera permitido mudarse a vivir con ellos, que se hubiera obligado a sí mismo a salir de su aislamiento volunta rio para asistir a algunas de las ceremonias de en trega de premios en el instituto, que hubiera asistido a su graduación. Había tratado a Edward como a un hijo y se había enorgullecido de sus éxitos académicos.

Pero Charlie había ido más allá. Había pagado su formación universitaria y dicho a todo el mundo que le habían dado una beca para financiar sus estudios. Edward sabía que a sus padres les habría resultado impo sible darle ese dinero, y en lugar de ponérselo difícil a Edward, Charlie se había encargado de todo muy discreta mente.

De algún modo, Edward había prometido devolverle al hombre todo lo que había invertido en él, no solo el dinero, sino el apoyo que le había brindado siem pre. Los Swan lo habían aceptado, lo habían tra tado como otro _más _de la familia. Habían creído en él cuando él no había creído en sí mismo. Les debía mucho, lo supieran ellos o no.

Y no podía pagarles lo mucho que habían hecho por él liándose con Bella. Sobre todo cuando todos los hombres de la familia se mostraban tan protecto res con ella. Querían lo mejor para Bella, y siendo un adlátere, un extraño, Edward no era lo mejor para ella.

La realidad del asunto le hizo mucho daño, pero se negó seguir pensando en ello.

Al ver que no contestaba, Bella lo desafió con la mirada.

-No llevo puesta ropa interior, Edward. Nada en absoluto. .

Edward soltó una exclamación entrecortada que lo dejó sin aire en los pulmones. Al mismo tiempo su cuerpo reaccionó de la manera más lógica, con una enorme erección.

-¿Cómo?

Ella tuvo la frescura de reírse, la muy bruja, de sa cudir la melena, de la cual un mechón traicionero se le enroscó alrededor de uno de sus pechos. Ella le dio una palmada en el hombro y dijo:

-Solo lo he dicho para asegurarme de que aún es tabas conmigo.

Has tardado mucho en contestar a mi pregunta.

¿Qué pregunta? Le costaba recordarla después del, susto que acababa de darle.

El desvió la mirada para no volver a pasearla por aquel lujurioso y menudo cuerpo. Casi se puso bizco del esfuerzo.

- Edward, solo te estaba tomando el pelo. Llevo bra gas.

Solo de oírle decir la palabra «bragas» se puso nervioso de nuevo. Resultaba ridícula su reacción, más allá de la lógica.

Bella se echó a reír al ver su expresión perdida.

-Relájate, Edward. Solo lo he dicho porque Alice me comentó que a los hombres les excitaba mu cho. Ya sabes, decirles que estás desnuda debajo del vestido -esperó un momento antes de conti nuar-. ¿Es cierto?

-¿El qué?

Se sentía como un imbécil, pero deseaba con to das sus fuerzas saber si Bella le estaba diciendo la verdad. Por alguna razón, sus hormonas masculinas le gritaban que estaba realmente desnuda bajo aquel vestido de nada. Tuvo que apretar los puños para que no se le fueran las manos a acariciarle los muslos y el trasero, buscando las partes más femeninas y cáli das de su cuerpo, para descubrir por sí mismo la ver dad. Si no llevaba bragas, sentiría su piel suave y hú meda, su...

Su cuerpo reaccionó de acuerdo con la provoca ción mental. Cerró los ojos y rezó para que ella no notara la erección que tenía.

-¿Entonces dime empezó en tono paciente-, a los hombres les excita saber que una mujer no lleva ropa interior?

Edward agarró el abrigo y se lo puso bruscamente. A los poco segundos iba de camino hacia la puerta, la cabeza gacha, el paso rápido.

-¿Edward? -se. Asomó a la puerta mientras observaba su apresurada y desesperada retirada.

-Sí -gritó-, es cierto. Y deja de escuchar a Alice. -¿Por qué?

Edward aminoró el paso y retrocedió un poco, pero sin acercarse a ella.

-Porque una señorita no debería hacer o decir ese tipo de cosas. Y además -añadió- es fatal para mi salud en general.

Bella se echó a reír muy complacida. -¿Demasiado estrés?

«Demasiada tentación», pensó Edward.

-Métete en casa antes de que te vea alguien.

Después de darle esa orden con mala cara, se des pidió con un gesto de la mano y corrió escaleras abajo de camino a la calle.

Gracias a Dios que seguía lloviendo. La lluvia he lada lo ayudaría a refrescar su cuerpo y su mente. Te nía que serenarse, que controlar la situación. Bella no era para él y nunca lo sería, a pesar de que ella pa recía querer experimentar con él; probablemente porque confiaba tanto en él, razón de más para resis tirse. Era una amiga, una amiga muy valiosa que no deseaba perder.

Y si perdía a Bella, perdería a Jasper, a Charlie y a Emmett. Para él ellos eran también su familia; como una familia de verdad. Amaba a sus padres, pero era hijo único, había nacido cuando sus padres eran ya mayo res y estaban demasiado lejos. Los veía tres o cuatro veces al año como mucho, y solo hablaba con ellos una vez al mes.

Charlie había hecho con él todas las cosas que su pa dre no había podido hacer. Le había mostrado muchas cosas Edward, lo había acogido bajo su protección y lo había enseñado a llevar el negocio familiar. Y Jasper y Edward estaban tan unidos como podían estarlo unos hermanos. Eran su familia.

¿Entonces qué demonios le pasaba a él?

Cuando llegó al coche, tenía el pelo empapado y las manos le temblaban de frío y de confusión. Aún no estaba seguro de querer casarse con Rosalie, pero de lo que estaba bien seguro era de que tenía que to mar una determinación. No podía fastidiarlo todo haciendo cosas con Bella que no tenía por qué ha cer. y, Dios mío, quería hacer tantas cosas.

Cosas eróticas. Cosas carnales. Cosas maravillosas, apasionadas, libertinas. Sus hermanos lo matarían si pudieran leerle el pensamiento en ese momento.

Había visto que llevaba el pequeño collar con la perla negra que le había regalado años atrás, descan sando entre sus pechos. Entonces el collar había sido un regalo de amistad; esa noche se había excitado tremendamente al verlo sobre su piel, al saber que siempre lo llevaba.

Incluso cuando dormía o cuando se duchaba. Y también cuando estaba desnuda.

¡No quería perderla! No quería perder a su fami lia. Mientras arrancaba y seguidamente se incorpo raba al tráfico del atardecer, Edward se sintió sumido en un mar de conflictivas emociones. Le daba vueltas a las posibles maneras de resolver su dilema, pero sus pensamientos acababan siempre en el maldito plan de Bella, y en lo mucho que le gustaría a él ense ñarle todo lo que ella quería aprender.

Estaba tan ensimismado maldiciendo el destino, que le había lanzado dos problemas relacionados con las mujeres, cuando el semáforo se puso verde y él aceleró. Desgraciadamente, un camión que avan zaba por la derecha intentó frenar, pero la lluvia he lada se lo hizo imposible.

Edward observó como en cámara lenta el movi miento del camión patinando y deslizándose hacia un lado. Y entonces, con un ruido horrible, el vehí culo golpeó con fuerza el lateral de su coche.

Apenas tuvo tiempo para pensar, menos aún para reaccionar. Y en ése momento tampoco importó. El coche crujió a su alrededor y se golpeó en la cabeza con algo duro.

De repente, todo se volvió negro a su alrededor.

**

* * *

**

**Quisiera agradecerles enormemente los Rws, Alerts y Fvs que he recibido... gracias a ustedes.**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer: Tanto la historia como los personajes no son de mi creación. Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia es una adaptación de Lori Foster.**_

* * *

Cuando sonó el teléfono, Bella pegó un brinco. Llevaba varias horas en la cama, y en ese momento estaba leyendo detenidamente un artículo de una de las muchas revistas que le había dejado Alice, e imaginando las técnicas de seducción y cómo aplicarlas con Edward. Esa noche había estado a punto de caer, de eso estaba bien segura. Sin duda la deseaba.

Al menos con ese vestido puesto.

Se sintió culpable de los pensamientos eróticos que se le habían pasado por la cabeza, como si la persona que la llamara pudiera leerle el pensamiento. Cuando contestó al teléfono al tercer timbrazo, Bella se había ruborizado. Intentó poner voz de dormida para disimular su excitación. Después de todo, eran más de las doce.

-¿Diga?

-¿Bella, estás despierta?

Jasper. Algo pasaba para que Jasper llamara tan tarde.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué ha ocurrido?

En ese momento se le ocurrió que quizá Edward hubiera cometido alguna estupidez como fugarse con una amante, y se le formó un nudo en el estómago de aprensión.

Pero era algo aún peor.

-Ahora está bien, de verdad. Pero Edward tuvo un accidente cuando salió de tu casa. Está aquí, en el hospital.

Nada más oírlo, Bella saltó de la cama, con el teléfono entre la oreja y el hombro mientras buscaba unos vaqueros que ponerse.

-¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Qué se ha hecho?

Sabía que estaba aterrorizada, pero no creyó que Jasper se diera cuenta.

-Se ha hecho daño en la rodilla, suficiente para que no pueda salir a correr durante una temporada. Y tiene algunas contusiones bastante feas, sobre todo en las costillas.

Bella sintió un ligero mareo.

-Oh, Dios mío, contusiones.

-Son como cardenales, Bella. Cardenales muy grandes. También se ha hecho daño en la cabeza.

¡En su preciosa cabeza! Bella empezó a temblar y sintió que desfallecía.

-¿Cómo...? -tragó saliva- ¿Es grave?

-Está consciente y se va a recuperar. Pero está un tanto agitado e intratable -se produjo una pausa- ¿Cariño, podrías venir al hospital?

¡Como si pudiera quedarse en casa!

-Estaré ahí en un par de minutos.

-¡No! Estarás aquí dentro de una hora. El camino es largo y las carreteras están llenas de hielo. Hay máquinas quitanieves por todas partes. Tómatelo con calma y conduce con cuidado, ¿de acuerdo? No quiero que te pase nada a ti también.

-Tendré cuidado -le prometió y entonces colgó el teléfono antes de que su hermano pudiera decirle nada más.

Era típico de Jasper preocuparse porque ella fuera a conducir en un momento como aquel. En la misma situación, él se daría prisa, pero no confiaba en que ella pudiera hacer lo mismo y hacerlo bien.

Salió del apartamento en dos minutos, con el pelo despeinado, la ropa a medio abrochar y los zapatos sin calcetines. Pronto descubrió que Jasper tenía razón. Las carreteras estaban fatal, y eso solo le hizo sentirse más nerviosa. ¿Qué le habría pasado a Edward con aquel tiempo tan horroroso? Jasper le había dicho que Edward estaba bien, pero eso no era suficiente para ella. Su hermano era capaz de suavizar la verdad solo para que ella no se apresurara. Bella se sintió tremendamente culpable, puesto que sus espantosas técnicas de seducción habían conseguido apartarlo de ella. En realidad, había salido literalmente corriendo de su apartamento.

Llegar al hospital le llevó la mitad de tiempo del que Jasper había previsto, a pesar de las malas condiciones de las carreteras. Entró corriendo por urgencias y frenó en seco cuando Alice se adelantó a recibirla.

-¿Alice? ¿Qué estás haciendo tú aquí? ¿También te llamó Jasper?

¿Habría llamado a todo el mundo? ¿Estaría Edward peor de lo que le había hecho creer?

Alice le sonrió generosamente.

-Yo estaba aquí haciéndole una visita a Jasper cuando trajeron a Edward. Venga, te llevaré donde está él.

Sin dejar de caminar, Bella sintió que seguía temiendo sus dudas.

-¿Está bien de verdad, Alice?

Alice le dio un apretón en la mano.

-Se va a poner bien, pero ahora está un poco adormilado. Ah, aquí está Jasper; y Bella, ya sabes que tu hermano es un médico excelente.

Bella lo sabía; Jasper era uno de los mejores. Pero, en ese momento, ese hecho no la tranquilizó ni un ápice.

-¿Jasper? Dime lo que le pasa a Edward. ¿Por qué sigue aquí si está bien? Quiero verlo.

Tan solo se sentiría segura de que estaba bien después de recorrer con la vista su magnífico cuerpo de arriba abajo.

Jasper la agarró del hombro para que no prosiguiera y le dio un apretón.

-Espera un momento, hermanita. Necesito hablar contigo antes de que entres.

-¡Ay, Dios mío!

-Vamos a ver, Bella, tienes que controlarte. No es tan grave como parece. Edward tiene muchos hematomas, pero le hemos examinado la columna vertebral a fondo. No tiene daños en el cuello ni traumatismos en la cabeza.

-¿Me lo prometes?

-Cariño, ya sabes la cabeza tan dura que tiene Edward-Jasper le sonrió.

-Pero no tiene demasiado pelo que la proteja. -Te prometo que, aparte de unas cuantas contusiones, tiene la cabeza perfectamente -Jasper le dio unas palmadas en la espalda- Tiene unas buenas y estoy seguro que dolorosas rozaduras y golpes en el hombro derecho y en las costillas, y tal vez tenga que hacer algo de rehabilitación en la rodilla derecha. En este momento no podemos determinar el alcance del daño que tiene por la inflamación. En unos días podrá ir a un especialista y tal vez considerar la posibilidad de que le hagan cirugía, aunque dudo que sea necesaria. De momento, le hemos puesto un aparato externo que le inmoviliza la rodilla, y tendrá que tomar analgésicos durante unos días. Necesitará muletas para desplazarse y yo le he recomendado reposo absoluto en cama y con la pierna elevada durante unos cuantos días.

Bella se tapó la boca con la mano al tiempo que se le saltaban las lágrimas ¿Y Jasper decía que no era para tanto? A ella le pareció más que malo.

-Vamos, Bella -dijo Alice, que se acercó a Jasper; su hermano le echó el brazo a la cintura a su esposa- No puedes entrar y hablar con Edward poniéndote así. De verdad que se va a poner bien, y lo sabes. Tu hermano no te mentiría.

-Por supuesto que no -dijo Jasper, haciendo lo posible por tranquilizar a Bella, pero aliviado de contar con la ayuda de Alice-. No tiene nada roto ni está gravemente herido, pero las contusiones a veces duelen tanto como una rotura, de modo que va a necesitar que alguien cuide de él.

-Yo lo haré -Bella soltó antes de controlar su reacción.

Jasper suspiró.

-Eso era lo que me había imaginado. Ustedes dos siempre han estado más unidos que la mayoría de los hermanos y hermanas.

Alice puso los ojos en blanco, pero al ver la mirada suplicante de Bella no dijo nada.

-¿Puedo entrar ya a verlo?

-De acuerdo -Jasper soltó a Alice de mala gana y entonces le dio la mano a Bella para llevarla hasta la habitación- Lo que pasa, cariño, es que está un tanto desorientado y atontado. Teniendo en cuenta lo grande que es, le di un analgésico muy fuerte. Pero creo que tal vez me haya pasado Jasper se echó reí- Al menos ahora sé por qué nunca bebe.

Cuando estaban dando la vuelta a la esquina del pasillo, Bella oyó a alguien cantando. Era una de las canciones de la película de niños _Mary Poppins, _interpretada en un tono de barítono que tenía a todas las enfermeras tapándose los oídos.

Jasper sonrió.

-Está ahí dentro. Sigue el ruido. Pero ten cuidado. Intentó darme un abrazo y estuvo a punto de tirarme al suelo.

-Yo lo salvé dijo Alice con una sonrisa mientras se colocaba de nuevo al lado de Jasper. Estuvimos a punto de caernos los tres.

Bella avanzó con vacilación.

Edward estaba tumbado boca arriba en una cama niquelada, con una fina manta cubriéndole hasta la cintura. Tenía el fuerte y velludo pecho cubierto de numerosos cardenales. Estaba con los ojos cerrados con fuerza, pero seguía cantando a voz en grito.

-Supercalifragi...

-¿Edward? -susurró Bella.

Eso le hizo callar, y entonces abrió un ojo.

-Ah, otra amiga mía. Has venido a torturarme un poco más, ¿verdad?

El sonreía, pero a Bella le molestaron sus palabras.

-Por supuesto que no. ¿Cómo te sientes?

-Como si me hubiera peleado con un camión con remolque y perdido la pelea. ¿Y tú?

¿Un camión con remolque? Gracias a Dios que no se había matado. Se acercó despacio al lado de la cama con el corazón latiéndole con fuerza.

-Estás hecho polvo. Tienes tantos cardenales que apenas queda un sitio libre.

-y tú pareces a punto de echarte a llorar -la miró y Bella vio el dolor reflejado en su mirada Preferiría que no lo hicieras -dijo en voz baja.

-No lo haré.

-¿Te gustaba _Mary Poppins _cuando eras pequeña?

-antes de que pudiera contestar Edward se echó a reír ¿Qué estoy diciendo? Aún eres pequeña. Quiero decir cuando eras más pequeña.

Ella asintió. Arrimó una silla junto a la cama y se sentó.

Con mucho cuidado metió la mano por entre las barandas de la cama y le agarró los dedos con su mano fría.

-Tú solías verla conmigo cuando nadie más quería hacerlo.

-Imposible. Odiaba esa maldita película. Aún la odio. Tal vez no las primeras doce veces que la vi., pero después...

Sintió que le temblaban los labios. A pesar de haberla odiado, aún había accedido a verla con ella. -Edward, te qui...

-¿Llevas bragas, Bella?

La declaración de Bella murió en sus labios.

-¿Cómo?

-Ahora dime la verdad, Bella. Y no me provoques más la miró de arriba abajo, pero como llevaba los vaqueros y la sudadera de siempre, no pudo ver nada ¿Y bien? ¿Las llevas o no?

Edward fruncía el ceño sospechosamente y Bella tuvo que respirar hondo para controlarse. Santo Dios, había estado a punto de soltarle que lo quería. Claro que él no se habría sorprendido demasiado. La familia de Bella era cariñosa y no era algo tan extraño que expresaran ese cariño de uno u otro modo. Pero ella no lo habría dicho del modo en que él se lo habría tomado.

Estaba intentando pensar en una respuesta a su pregunta cuando Jasper entró.

-¿Bueno, cómo estás?

-Jasper -Edward esbozó una sonrisa ñoña- ¿Sabes que eres el mejor médico del mundo? Te lo digo en serio, me has salvado la vida -entonces, para demostrar lo que Bella había estado pensando, añadió-. Te quiero como a un hermano, Jasper.

Jasper asintió.

-Yo también te quiero, Edward -entonces se volvió hacia Bella-. Es la décima declaración de amor absoluto que he recibido de él desde que le di el analgésico.

Bella sonrió débilmente.

-y lo digo en serio. La única cosa buena que me ha pasado esta noche es que tú estuvieras de guardia -Edward gimió y cerró los ojos con fuerza Maldita sea, ojala no me doliera tanto la cabeza.

-Si insistes en seguir cantando a voz en grito, la cabeza te va a doler cada vez más. Necesitas descansar en silencio -Jasper sonrió, aparentemente divertido a pesar de la situación- ¿Bella, por qué no sales un momento? La enfermera tiene que comprobar las constantes vitales de Edward de nuevo y yo quiero hablar contigo.

Edward abrió los ojos y miró a Bella.

-¿Te marchas?

Parecía casi desesperado y ella sintió ganas de llorar otra vez.

-No, por supuesto que no -le dijo en tono bajo en deferencia de su dolor de cabeza ahora mismo vuelvo.

-¿Prometido?

-Prometido.

Edward hizo una mueca y después dijo a voz en grito: -¡Jasper, asegúrate de que lleva ropa interior! Jasper la miró sorprendido.

-¡Por amor de Dios, Edward!

-Es muy ladina, te lo aseguro -levantó un brazo y señaló a Bella-. Será mejor que le eches un ojo.

Jasper frunció la boca y Bella soltó una exclamación entre cortada. Salió por la puerta rápidamente con Jasper a la zaga. Dos enfermeras se echaron a reír.

Nada más salir al pasillo, Jasper dijo:

-Ya te dije que estaba atontado. Nunca he visto a nadie tan colocado tan solo con analgésicos. Hasta ahora nos ha dicho que nos quería a mí, al que le ha hecho las radiografías y a la enfermera que le ha sacado sangre.

-¿Ya mí me ha mencionado?

-No, lo siento cariño, pero no ha dicho una palabra de ti. Tal vez esté disgustado contigo por ese _estú_pido experimento que se te ha ocurrido llevar a cabo.

Bella se puso tensa.

-No es estúpido.

-Sí, bueno, sea lo que sea, ¿crees que puedes aparcarlo durante un tiempo?

-¿Por qué?

-Porque se me ha ocurrido un modo de salvar a Edward de sí mismo.

Alice llegó a tiempo de decir:

-Esto me suena bien.

Jasper la miró por encima del borde de las gafas. -Me alegro de que sigas aquí, cariño. Creo que podrías sernos de ayuda.

-Ah, estupendo..

De mala gana, Jasper apartó la mirada de su esposa y continuó.

-Quiero que secuestres a Edward.

A Bella le llevó un momento darse cuenta de lo que Jasper le estaba diciendo. Pero no quería decir nada aún. Se aclaró la voz, intentó borrar cualquier rastro de emoción, y le preguntó con calma fingida:

-¿Sí?

Alice miró al techo y silbó. Jasper la ignoró.

-Si lo atiendes y no dejas que nadie lo vea, no tendrá nada que hacer aparte de pensar en lo estúpido que sería proponer a Rosalie en matrimonio... Probablemente tendrá que estar en cama durante unos cuantos días, tal vez incluso toda una semana antes de empezar a sentirse bien otra vez. Podría darte instrucciones completas sobre cómo cuidar de él, los medicamentos que tienes que darle...

Alice lo miró con escepticismo.

-Será el momento ideal para que piense en lo que está haciendo y en por qué no debe hacerlo.

-¿Cómo propones que haga esto? -Bella le preguntó, intrigada a pesar de sus preocupaciones- Edward es mucho más grande que yo, de modo que va a resultar difícil dominarlo.

-Ahora mismo no está como para pelearse -le explicó Jasper-. Y con la medicación, creo que estará más agradable que huraño.

-Querrá volver al trabajo, y lo sabes.

-No podrá caminar lo suficientemente bien para hacerlo. Es importante que tenga las piernas en alto. -Entonces lo hará por teléfono.

-No me importa que reciba llamadas de teléfono -le dijo Jasper-. Pero tendrá que tomárselo con calma, relajarse y recuperarse, hasta que le baje la inflamación de la rodilla. Si alguien intenta visitarlo...

-¿Como por ejemplo Rosalie?

-Sobre todo Rosalie -concedió Jasper-. Pero pensándolo bien ella deberá entender que Edward no va a estar para visitas.

Bella estaba empezando a entender la idea. ¿Sola y aislada con Edward? La idea tenía posibilidades. Así no podía echar a correr, si estaba inmóvil, sobre todo en la cama, en un lugar perfecto, la verdad, entonces su vida no correría peligro con sus técnicas de seducción.

-¿Eso es todo? -dijo con cautela, queriendo asegurarse de que lo había comprendido- ¿Quieres que evite que Rosalie se acerque a él?

-Es un comienzo.

A Bella desde luego le encantó la idea, pero tenía sus inconvenientes.

-No estoy segura de poder prohibir a la gente que no vaya a su apartamento, Jasper. Quiero decir, postrado en cama o no, Edward tendrá algo que decir a todo esto, estoy segura.

Jasper se aclaró la voz.

-Yo no estaba pensando exactamente en su apartamento. Creo que deberías llevártelo de aquí. -¿llevármelo?

-De la ciudad. Bella, tú sabes que le vendría bien tomarse unos días para reflexionar sobre el asunto de Rosalie y para descansar del trabajo. Hablaré con papá. Desde luego él podrá sustituirlo, o encontrar a alguien que lo sustituya durante unas semanas.

Bella pestañeó.

-¿Pero... adónde podría llevármelo?

Jasper se quitó las gafas y empezó a limpiárselas

Con el borde de su bata blanca.

-Bueno, se me ha ocurrido algo. Tenemos una cabaña, bueno si se le puede llamar cabaña.

-¿Una cabaña? -Bella vio que Alice sonreía y que Jasper no quería mirar a su esposa ¿Alice y tú han comprado una cabaña? ¿Cuándo?

-Bueno, en realidad... -Jasper miró a Alice de reojo y entonces se puso derecho La compré yo antes de conocer a Alice.

-¿De verdad? su hermano parecía muy nervioso y Bella frunció el ceño ¿Hace cuánto tiempo que la tienes?

-Hace ya un tiempo. Es un lugar muy bonito, aunque un poco rústico -intentó distraerla cambiando de tema- Yo me llevaría allí a Edward y lo obligaría a razonar, pero ahora mismo no puedo tomarme ni un día libre.

Bella estaba anonadada; y en absoluto divertida. -¿Tienes una cabaña y nunca me lo has contado? ¿Lo saben papá y Emmett? Jasper no era mentiroso, pero Bella se dio cuenta de que estaba pensando en soltarle una mentira. Pero al final asintió con resignación.

-Papá, Emmett e incluso Edward; todos han estado allí. Es una cabaña para solteros, Bella, y por eso es por lo que no había querido decírtelo.

Alice se echó a reír.

-Bueno, eso te ha costado, ¿verdad? Reconocer delante de tu inocente hermana pequeña que eres un hombre normal -se volvió hacia Bella sin dejar de sonreír pero desde que nos hemos casado Jasper solo ha ido a la cabaña conmigo.

-En realidad -dijo Jasper con expresión seria Alice y yo fuimos allí antes de casarnos.

En lugar de sentirse avergonzada por lo que acababa de decir, Alice parecía divertida.

-Todos los machos necesitan un lugar donde satisfacer sus instintos más básicos; un lugar donde poder ser humanos, sin tener que pervertir a sus pobres e inocentes hermanas pequeñas contándoles la verdad -le susurró en tono confidencial; entonces se apoyó en el hombro de Jasper y sonrió de oreja a oreja- No es verdad, ¿doctor?

Fascinada, Bella observó cómo Jasper le daba la espalda a Alice bruscamente, casi haciéndola caer.

-Todo lo que necesites se te puede enviar allí antes de que lleguen. Llamaré a primera hora de mañana para que lleven un par de cargamentos de leña de modo que la cabaña esté bien caliente. La chimenea calienta casi toda la cabaña. Y haré que llenen la nevera. El congelador ya está repleto.

-¿Tienes electricidad, pero no calefacción?

A Bella le estaba costando asimilar todo aquello. Fue Alice la que le explicó.

-Piénsalo, Bella. ¿No es más romántico el calor de una chimenea que tener calefacción? Incluso hay una reserva de vinos y música romántica en abundancia allí, ¿no, doctor?

Jasper no le contestó, pero Bella vio que flexionaba los dedos de las manos con nerviosismo. Bella pensó si estaría pensando en estrangular a su esposa.

-No sugeriría darle vino a Edward. Entre que él no aguanta la bebida y los analgésicos, quién sabe cómo reaccionaría.

Bella negó con la cabeza, aún aturdida.

-Emmett ha estado allí. ¿Y Edward? ¿Y papá?

Ya le fastidiaba bastante imaginarse a Edward llevándose a una mujer a una cabaña perdida en medio del bosque con fines sexuales. ¿Pero a su padre?

De nuevo, Alice fue la que contestó.

-Es lo que te digo siempre, Bella. Ninguna persona normal y sana vive como un monje. El sexo responsable y maduro es parte vital de la vida de una persona.

Jasper se volvió hacia ella.

-Ya es suficiente, Alice.

En tono suave, Alice se dirigió a su esposo.

-¿Qué ocurre, Jasper? ¿Temes que tu hermana pequeña averigüe que eres humano? ¿O acaso que averigüe lo humana que es ella?

Jasper se calló durante unos segundos y Bella pensó en la cara de rabia de su hermano en ese momento. Era la primera vez que pensaba en su hermano de ese modo, porque normalmente era tan... sosegado. .

Pasados unos segundos, Jasper se calmó un poco. -No soy tan torpe como tú crees, cariño.

Alice arqueó las cejas.

-¿No?

-No.

Entonces Jasper le echó el brazo a Bella y la apartó de Alice.

-Dudo mucho que Edward acceda a dejar de trabajar durante unos días para ir a la cabaña. Ya sabes lo dedicado que está al trabajo. Por eso he pensado que vamos a tener que mostramos más hábiles que él.

Alice se unió a ellos como si Jasper la hubiera invitado.

-Sabes, estoy totalmente de acuerdo conque Bella haga esto. ¿Pero, dime, qué ha hecho esa Rosalie que sea tan malo?

-Nada. Simplemente no es la mujer adecuada para Edward.

-¿Por qué? Tú no la conoces íntimamente, ¿verdad?

Jasper le dedicó a Alice la sonrisa más malvada que Bella había visto en sus apuestas facciones.

-¿Celosa, cariño?

Alice entrecerró los ojos y fue a darse la vuelta, pero Jasper le agarró del brazo para impedírselo. Antes de que Bella pudiera pensar en darles un momento de intimidad, Jasper le plantó a Alice un apasionado beso en los labios. Bella se ruborizó.

¿Quién necesitaba libros cuando su hermano era uno viviente? y, al contrario de la reacción de Edward, Alice pareció deleitarse con las técnicas de Jasper.

-Te quiero, Alice.

Ella le dio unas palmadas en el pecho y sonrió. -Sí, pero eso no contesta a mi pregunta.

Rosalie es una mujer de negocios hasta la médula. No es de la que inspira pensar en un hogar y en una familia. Al menos, a mí no me pareció. Pero ahora con Edward... No puedo creer todo esto. La idea del matrimonio es ridícula ladeó la cabeza

¿Contesta eso a tu pregunta?

-Afortunadamente para ti... sí. Jasper volvió al tema de la cabaña.

-Estarán lo suficientemente aislados, de modo que Edward no tendrá nada que hacer sino recuperarse y pensar en lo ridículo que es su plan de matrimonio.

Bella asintió.

. -y tú -añadió Jasper- podrás aprovechar para pensar en ese estúpido asunto de la seducción.

Alice sonrió de oreja a oreja.

-Oh, estoy segura de que lo hará. Después de todo... -le guiñó un ojo a Bella- la cabaña está equipada para la seducción. ¿Cómo no iba a pensar en ello? y mejor aún, pensaba Bella, ¿cómo no iba Edward a pensar en ello? El lugar le daría la oportunidad perfecta para poner en práctica su proyecto, solo que entonces Edward estaría a su merced. No podría escapar de ella

-¿Pero y si le ocurre algo?

Bella miró hacia la habitación donde estaba Edward. Aún le oía cantar mientras un grupo de enfermeras lo examinaba entre risas y comentarios, coqueteando con él. Desvergonzadas.

¿Qué mujer decente se aprovechaba de un hombre impedido?

Bella frunció el ceño al darse cuenta de que ella estaba pensando en hacer precisamente eso.

-¿y si empieza a dolerle más o necesita otro medicamento distinto?

-Yo puedo asegurarme de que te lleves todas las recetas antes de marcharte, que debería ser mañana por la mañana. Quiero que se quede esta noche para poder vigilarlo, pero estará bien para salir mañana... con los cuidados precisos. En realidad, si conozco a Edward, probablemente insistirá en marcharse.

-Tú lo dices como si fuera tan fácil. Jasper asintió. .

-Lo será. Te apuntaré todas las instrucciones.

Pero para estar más seguros, puedes llevarte mi teléfono móvil contigo. Solo asegúrate de esconderlo. Si Edward sabe que lo tienes, llamará a un taxi y correrá a casa a proponerle a Rosalie en matrimonio - Jasper miró a Bella de modo comprensivo- Y no queremos que eso ocurra, ¿verdad, Bella?

-No -desde luego eso era lo último que Bella deseaba. .

Otra enfermera entró en la habitación de Edward, y Bella oyó que Edward la recibía con un silbido. Los analgésicos le habían puesto de un humor extraño, y no estaba dispuesta a dejar que otra mujer, ni siquiera una enfermera, se aprovechara de su repentina vulnerabilidad.

-Voy a pasar la noche aquí con él -anunció y espero a que alguno se lo rebatiera.

Jasper se limitó a asentir y Alice dijo:

-¿Quieres que vaya a casa y te traiga algo? -Gracias, Alice, pero estaré bien.

Solo quería volver al lado de Edward, verlo y estar con él... y mantener a raya a las demás mujeres.

Alice le tendió la mano.

-Dame tus llaves. Estoy segura que no has aparcado el coche bien para pasar la noche.

-No, está delante de las urgencias -se metió la mano en el bolsillo y sacó el abultado manojo de llaves del apartamento y el coche- Gracias.

-No hay de qué -Alice decidió marcharse a casa después de colocar bien el coche de Bella y besó a su esposo y a su cuñada antes de irse.

Jasper le prometió que llegaría temprano a casa. Su turno había terminado horas antes, justo cuando habían llevado a Edward. Bella sabía que debía estar agotado.

Jasper se volvió al oír el profundo gruñido que salió de la habitación de Edward.

-Creo que nuestro paciente está dando demasiada guerra. Supongo que no debería sorprenderme. Los hombres suelen ser los peores pacientes. Vamos, creo que la enfermera necesita de nuestra ayuda.

Bella lo siguió rápidamente, algo ansiosa al oír las palabrotas y las quejas que salían de la habitación de Edward. Cuando entraron, vieron á Edward forcejeando con una enfermera mientras esta intentaba retirarle la manta.

-Quítame las manos de encima, mujer! -Necesito mirarle las costillas, señor Masen. -¡No pienso permitir que me desnude!

Jasper se adelantó.

-No se preocupe, señorita Dryer. Yo me ocuparé de él..

Edward miró a Jasper con expresión indignada. -Llevo todo el día aguantando el acoso de un montón de mujeres mandonas.

Bella se puso colorada, pero Jasper no pareció darse cuenta. Desde luego no había captado el verdadero significado de las palabras de Edward.

Jasper intentó calmar a Edward.

-De verdad que te entiendo, Edward. Pero lo cierto es que, si quieres que te den el alta por la mañana, tendré que hacerte un reconocimiento antes. Por muy grandote que seas, no eres invencible. Sobre todo después de chocarte con un camión. Cállate la boca

y déjame hacer mi trabajo.

-Eres un buen amigo, Jasper, ¿lo sabías? Un amigo estupendo.

Jasper miró a Bella de reojo como queriéndole decir que ya empezaba otra vez. Jasper bajó la sábana, apenas manteniendo la modestia de Edward, y Bella lo vio casi desnudo. Tenía el abdomen musculoso, incluso en estado de relax. Y más abajo las caderas estrechas, donde el vello se perdía en el exquisito territorio masculino.

El mismo vello que le cubría levemente el pecho le recorría el centro del abdomen hasta el ombligo, y de ahí hacia abajo...

Edward levantó la vista y la sorprendió observándolo con embeleso. Agarró la sábana y se la subió hasta la barbilla mientras la miraba como si fuera una pervertida.

Jasper miró a Bella y su rostro se dulcificó con una comprensiva sonrisa. Volvió ligeramente la cabeza hacia la puerta.

-Danos un momento, cariño, ¿quieres? Edward se siente tímido de pronto ,Bella no quería salir.

Quería quedarse y seguir estudiando el cuerpo fuerte y potente de Edward. Quería retirar la sábana un poco más. Tal vez más que un poco; preferiblemente hasta la rodilla.

Deseaba inspeccionar cada raspón, cada cardenal y herida de su cuerpo, y besarle por todas partes para aliviar su dolor. No le importaba que estuviera lleno de golpes y contusiones, seguía teniendo el cuerpo más bello que había visto en su vida, lleno de músculos y cubierto de fino vello. Lo amaba.

Con suerte, una vez que lo tuviera a su merced, podría ver un poco más de él. Tal vez todo de él. Y al detalle. Sonrió solo de pensar en ello, y seguidamente salió de la habitación de mala gana.

Fue a llamar a su ayudante en la librería para que trabajara jornada completa hasta que volviera a llamarla. Le dio tanto el número de Jasper como el de Alice, y la mujer le prometió que se ocuparía de todo debidamente.

Jasper tardó otros quince minutos más en salir. Fue directamente adonde Bella esperaba con impaciencia.

-Se ha dormido. Me imaginaba que los medicamentos lo tumbarían antes o después. Vamos. Te llevaré a cenar algo y podremos hablar de la cabaña.

-No quiero dejarlo.

-Está fuera de combate, Bella. No sabrá si estás ahí con él o no, y le he pedido a las enfermeras que me llamen si se despierta.

-No tengo hambre, Jasper. ¿No podría quedarme sentada a su lado?

Jasper la miró con curiosidad y, finalmente, asintió.

-De acuerdo. Le pediré a un enfermero que te suba una butaca más cómoda. ¿Quieres una almohada por si acaso te quieres echar una cabezada?

-Gracias -Bella habría accedido a cualquier cosa con tal de dejar arreglado el asunto.

Sobre todo deseaba estar junto a Edward, agarrarlo la mano y asegurarse de que estaba bien de verdad.

Por encima de su sentido de culpabilidad, que era muy grande, sintió un empeño tremendo en dar a la relación con Edward todas las oportunidades posibles. Si ello significaba echarse encima de él, aprovecharse de él o comportarse como una mujerzuela, entonces lo haría. y si con todo ello acababa con el corazón roto, tendría que aguatarse.

Jasper le echó una mirada prolongada y después se acercó y le dio un abrazo.

Tengo que marcharme. Edward seguramente dormirá toda la noche de un tirón, pero si hay algún problema puedes llamarme a casa. El doctor Morton estará aquí toda la noche, y es bueno, pero aún así preferiría que me llamaras si ocurriera algo.

-Lo entiendo. Yo también lo quiero -Bella sonrió a su hermano mientras intentaba no echarse a llorar- Y prometo llamarte si hay algo.

Jasper le dio un beso en la frente.

-No te agotes demasiado. Intenta dormir un poco. Edward va a necesitar mucha atención en los próximos días, y tú tendrás que estar preparada para ello. Sobre todo- dado el modo en que ha reaccionado a los analgésicos.

Después de que Jasper se marchara para pedir la butaca y la almohada, Bella entró de puntillas en la habitación de Edward. Se quedó de pie junto a la cama, le agarró de una de sus enormes manos y la retuvo entre las suyas. Lo observó mientras dormía plácidamente, examinó el cardenal que tenía en la sien y el feo raspón del hombro. Hasta que no vio una lágrima caer sobre sus manos entrelazadas, no se dio cuenta de que estaba llorando.

Haría lo mejor para él. Si ello significaba llevárselo a un sitio aislado donde Edward no tuviera más remedio que escuchar sus argumentos razonables, entonces lo haría.

Haría todo lo necesario para que Edward no se casara con la mujer equivocada. Y si mientras estuvieran en la cabaña Edward la convencía de que tan solo la quería como a una hermana, de que Rosalie era la mujer adecuada para él, entonces se daría por vencida sin alborotar. Por encima de todo, deseaba la felicidad de Edward.

Pero primero Edward tendría la posibilidad de elegir. Vería lo mucho que ella lo amaba, que todo podría ser maravilloso entre ellos si él quería. y, entonces, podría decidir.

Le llevaron la butaca y se la colocaron junto a la cama de Edward. Bella se acomodó en el asiento, pero no durmió. En lugar de eso se quedó toda la noche despierta, planeando cómo iba a seducir a Edward. Tenía la intención de poner toda la carne en el asador. Sin lugar a dudas, Edward valía la pena.

**

* * *

**

Hola chicas!!

**lo siento, se que tarde mucho en subir capitulo**

**pero la pagina no me dejaba publicar el cap..**

**prometo actualizar muy pronto!! =)**

**dejen Reviews!!!**

**quiero saber si les va gustando la historia,**

**mil besos y abrazos :)**

**Brianda Cullen**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer: Tanto la historia como los personajes no son de mi creación. Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia es una adaptación de Lori Foster.**_

* * *

-Se ha pasado toda la noche despertándose -le dijo Bella a Jasper a la mañana siguiente a ratos quería cantar, y otros estaba gimiendo de dolor. La enfermera le ha dado el analgésicos dos veces, aun que él no quiso pedírselos.

-Claro, ya sabes que es más terco que una mula. Eso era poco decir de Edward. Había estado imposible toda la noche. Estaba lleno de dolores, pero se negaba a reconocerlo.

-Aún parece agotado.

-No tengas miedo Bella. Creo que su agotamiento tiene más que ver con lo que estuvo pensando antes del accidente que con el accidente en sí. Yo creo que está muy confuso en cuanto a su intención de pedir a Rosalie en matrimonio.

-¿Crees que no quiere casarse?

-Creo que tiene muchas ganas de casarse; de lo que no estoy seguro es de que sea a Rosalie a quien quiere. Sé que le gusta, y es una mujer muy atractiva, por no decir muy inteligente.

Alice le dio un codazo en las costillas.

-Estás pisando terreno peligroso.

-¿Alice, cuándo has llegado?

-Salí de casa un poco después que tú.

-Creí que tenías que estar en la emisora de radio esta mañana.

-Hasta dentro de un par de horas no -se volvió hacia Bella-. Espero que no te importe, pero como tenía tus llaves, me pasé por tu apartamento y te preparé una bolsa de viaje. Así podrás quedarte aquí con Edward hasta que llegue la hora de salir para la cabaña.

Bella ni siquiera había pensado en prepararse una bolsa.

-Gracia ¿Cómo he podido vivir sin ti hasta ahora?

Jasper sonrió y comentó:

-A menudo yo me pregunto lo mismo.

Alice les sonrió a los dos.

-Es demasiado temprano para el melodrama, así que ya podéis cortar el rollo -se apoyó sobre su marido y le echó el brazo a Bella por los hombros- Bella, te he dejado la bolsa en el maletero. Y no te preocupes, te he metido todo lo que podrías necesitar.

-Esto... gracias.

Bella meditó brevemente sobre aquel brillo de picardía en la mirada de su amiga, pero supuso que se debía más que nada a que su marido le estaba acariciando la cadera.

A Bella le habían dado un cepillo de dientes en el hospital y se había aseado en un baño privado. Tenía la ropa toda arrugada, pero no pensaba molestarse en cambiarse. El pelo, dios mío había estado a punto de gritar al ver en el espejo lo feo que lo tenía. Se lo había desenredado lo mejor que había podido, y después se había hecho una larga trenza. Alice le había dicho una vez que tenía una preciosa y sensual melena, y que debería llevarla suelta.

Pero en ese momento su cabello no tenía nada de sensual. Le costaba tanto mantenerla desenredada.

Estaban volviendo de la cafetería cuando Jasper insistió en que tomara algo de fruta con el café. Pero ella no tenía ganas de comida. En pocos minutos estaría secuestrando a su único amor y, con suerte, tal vez pudiera aplicar algunas de las ideas que había leído.

Jasper pensaba que iba a cuidar de Edward hasta que se pusiera bien. Pero, en lugar de eso, Bella tenía la intención de acosarlo.

Sabía que si Edward no estuviera aturdido con las medicinas, jamás dejaría que Bella lo secuestrara.

Jasper le pasó un par de hojas de papel.

-Aquí te he apuntado cómo puedes llegar a la cabaña. No deberías tener ningún problema, pero déjate mi móvil a mano por si acaso. Y aquí te he apuntado una lista de cosas que debes saber, como a quién llamar si necesitas más provisiones de cualquier cosa. Hay una mujer que vive por la zona que va a limpiar de vez en cuando, se ocupa de la ropa de cama y mesa y compra lo que haga falta. Y también te he escrito cómo encender el agua para darse un baño caliente...

-¿Un baño caliente?

Jasper siguió caminando, ignorando la interrupción de Bella.

-Un baño caliente podría ser la terapia perfecta si a Edward le apetece Pero, desde luego, necesitará ayuda para entrar y salir.

Edward saliendo todo mojado y caliente del agua espumosa...

Jasper ahogó una sonrisa y añadió:

-Todo es bastante fácil, pero no quiero que tengas ningún problema acomodándote.

-¿Y si Edward se cansa durante el viaje?

Jasper miró su reloj.

-Teniendo en cuenta que le hemos dado el último analgésico hace poco, no debería sentir dolor alguno en las próximas horas. Pero a menudo el día siguiente a un accidente es el peor, porque es cuando más te duele todo. Si los analgésicos no le hacen efecto, podrías intentar -Jasper tosió- darle, esto, un masaje. Eso debería... hacerle efecto.

Bella quería frotarse las manos de alegría. -Cuidaré de él, Jasper. No te inquietes.

Jasper asintió y Bella se dio cuenta de lo cansado que estaba.

-¿Cuándo has dormido por última vez?

El esbozó una sonrisa de medio lado.

-Iba de camino a casa cuando Edward entró ayer. Con la tensión del susto, cuando me acosté no era capaz de dormirme.

Alice resopló con rabia fingida.

-¡Eso fue culpa tuya! Estaba casi dormida cuando tú empezaste...

Jasper le tapó la boca. Sonrió, la abrazó y la besó. -¿Por qué no sales y le arrancas el coche a Bella mientras preparamos a Edward para la marcha?

Alice parecía algo aturdida y contrariada. Finalmente, accedió y salió. Jasper la observó mientras se alejaba con una sonrisa bobalicona en los labios.

-No tenía idea de que fueras tan insaciable –dijo Bella.

En lugar de parecer avergonzado esa vez, Jasper se encogió de hombros.

-Yo tampoco. Pero es que Alice... bueno, me distrae muchísimo. Y anoche necesitaba distraerme.

Bella rezó para que Edward sintiera lo mismo. Estaba más que lista para ello, y deseando distraerlo de cualquier modo que él quisiera. Sobre todo del modo que asumía que Alice había distraído a Jasper.

-Sabes, el matrimonio parece irtemuy bien.

-El tener a Alice a mi lado, el amarla, eso es lo que me va bien. Se lo recomendaría a cualquiera. Incluida a ti -Jasper le tocó la punta de la nariz Es decir, cuando encuentres a una persona lo suficientemente buena para ti.

-¿Y quién podría ser esa persona, Jasper? Contéstame, ¿quieres?

Jasper se quedó pensativo. En ese momento una enfermera lo interrumpió para decirle que había encontrado unos pantalones de tela que Edward podría ponerse para marcharse a casa.

Alice aparcó el coche delante de la entrada de las urgencias. Jasper ayudó a un enfermero a colocar a Edward en una silla de ruedas e incluso le consiguió unas cuantas mantas. También sacó un par de muletas nuevas y las colocó en el asiento trasero del coche.

Al poco de sentado en el asiento del pequeño coche de Bella, Edward apoyó la cabeza sobre el asiento y empezó a roncar ruidosamente. Bella le acarició los cabellos para peinárselos con los dedos y después le puso una manta sobre las piernas para que no se enfriara. Jasper y Alice la despidieron a la puerta.

Cuando iban ya por la carretera Edward se deslizó hacia su lado y cayó sobre ella. El dolor que le causó el movimiento le arrancó un gemido. Bella esperó a que se despertara, pero no lo hizo. Le colocó la cabeza sobre su regazo, y cuando Edward le echó el brazo por encima de los muslos a Bella le costó mucho trabajo concentrarse en la carretera. Sus dedos estaban tan cerca de donde se los había imaginado tantas veces. Solo que en ese momento él estaba inconsciente. Aún así Bella se sintió emocionada.

Decidió que era una pervertida, pero que tampoco le importaba.

Tenía que hacer un viaje de una hora, pero con Edward a su lado probablemente se le haría el doble de largo. Empezó pensar en lo que podría hacer con él cuando llegaran y se puso a canturrear. Esa vez el destino estaba de su lado. Haría la cartilla, se aplicaría a fondo y Edward no podría resistirse.

La próxima vez que lo tuviera así de cerca, estaría totalmente despierto y consciente. Con un poco de suerte, estaría también dispuesto.

Bella apagó el motor y zarandeó a Edward por el hombro suavemente. Aparte de alguna mueca de dolor, Edward no se había movido en todo el viaje. El cansancio, consecuencia la mala noche que había pasado en el hospital y de las anteriores sin dormir, le estaba pasando factura. Sabía que le dolería todo y por ello intentó despertarlo con el mayor cuidado posible.

Pero él siguió durmiendo.

-¿Edward?

Le zarandeó un poco más fuete esa vez y él se movió un poco. Edward le apretó el muslo con más firmeza y volvió la cara hacia dentro, frotando la cabeza contra ella del modo más escandaloso.

Bella sintió una gran turbación que le impidió moverse.

-Oh, Dios mío.

Sin duda era de depravados disfrutar de las atenciones de un hombre dormido.

-Shh -Edward, que evidentemente no estaba tan profundamente dormido, le besó la pierna y la acarició-. No hables tan alto, cariño.

Jamás en su vida había oído a Edward hablarle en ese tono.

Sus dedos... santo cielo. Cada vez se deslizaban más arriba y sus manos estaban tan calientes que Bella sintió que la quemaban. Apenas podía respirar.

-Relájate -murmuró en tono adormilado y sensual.

¿Sabría acaso a quién estaba tocando? Si la llamaba Por otro nombre...

Bella le agarró del hombro de nuevo.

-¡Edward! ¡Despiértate inmediatamente!

Si iban a seguir haciendo lo que estaban haciendo, al menos quería que Edward estuviera despierto.

Edward se quedó quieto, entonces bostezó y empezó a estirarse. Entonces su rostro se contrajo en una mueca de dolor.

Con los ojos adormilados y medio cerrados, se puso más o menos derecho y miró a su alrededor. Vio la cabaña, ladeó la cabeza y bostezó de nuevo. Sin decir nada, fue a salir del coche.

-¡Edward, espera!

Bella salió del coche y dio la vuelta. Edward gruñó y soltó un montón de palabrotas mientras conseguía salir del coche. Bella le pasó las muletas y lo agarró por un lado mientras él se ponía de pie afortunadamente, alguien había echado sal en el camino de modo que no había hielo, pero aún así estaba lleno de piedras y bastante desnivelado.

-No te muevas -le ordenó Bella, consciente del frío que hacía y del viento que soplaba - hasta que abra la puerta. ¿Me entiendes?

Estaba demasiado aturdido para que Bella confiara en él. Aunque Edward parecía mantenerse bien de pie, tenía que abrir la puerta y dejarlo entrar.

Edward se apoyó contra el coche y le sonrió.

Bella no tenía ni idea de cómo interpretar esa sonrisa. Echó a andar, volviéndose a cada momento para mirarlo mientras iba hacia la puerta. Había dos cerraduras. Cuando las abrió y se volvió vio que Edward estaba justo detrás de ella.

-¡Te he dicho que te quedaras ahí!

Edward pasó junto a ella medio tambaleándose sobre una sola muleta.

-Necesito tumbarme.

Bella se apartó. No estaba segura de lo que hacer. Parecía valérselas bien y no quería tocado y tal vez provocar una caída. Pero Edward parecía más dormido que despierto, avanzando de memoria hacia la habitación.

Ella lo siguió como una sombra. Era la primera vez que veía la cabaña, pero en ese momento, mientras se apresuraba a seguir a Edward, no le dio tiempo a echarle un buen vistazo.

Vio un enorme fuego crepitar tras una pantalla de cristal en la chimenea, un enorme salón y mucho espacio en la casa mientras seguía a Edward. Estratégicamente colocado delante de la chimenea, había un enorme sofá.

Cuando finalmente Edward llegó a la cama y se sentó sobre ella, Bella respiró aliviada.

El viento frío entraba por la puerta de entrada, y Bella estaba a punto de ir a cerrarla cuando Edward empezó a forcejear intentando quitarse la cazadora. Bella corrió a ayudarlo. Mientras ella lo ayudaba, él no hacía más que sonreír y darle las gracias. Bella le sonrió también. Estaba tan atontado por el efecto de los medicamentos.

Entonces se sacó la camisa por la cabeza y Bella dejó de sonreír. Incluso con los moretones estaba demasiado guapo como para describirlo con palabras. Bella se quedó allí de pie mirándolo, con el abrigo entre las manos, y entonces él se puso de pie sobre una pierna y se tiró del cordón de los pantalones.

Antes de que Bella pudiera reaccionar, los pantalones se le resbalaron hasta los tobillos.

Edward no llevaba ropa interior.

Sin sentir vergüenza alguna, Edward se sentó de nuevo en la cama y se dispuso a quitarse los zapatos y los calcetines. Bella no pensó en ir a ayudarle. Edward estaba como su madre le había traído al mundo, y mirarlo era una delicia. Acercarse a él hubiera sido demasiado tentador.

Sabía que querría tocar algo, en realidad todo, aunque algunas partes más que otras...

Una vez que se hubo quitado los zapatos y calcetines, colocó cuidadosamente la pierna mala sobre el colchón y, seguidamente, se recostó soltando un suspiro.

Bella estaba tan embelesada por poder contemplar su cuerpo desnudo tan de cerca que le llevó unos minutos darse cuenta de que estaba roncando otra vez. Estaba encima de la cama, estirado a sus anchas, sin otra cosa encima que el estabilizador que le rodeaba la rodilla.

Bella se pasó la lengua por los labios. Vaya, vaya... ¡Quién habría pensado que el hombre sería tan complaciente!

Se dio cuenta de que, aparentemente, él asociaba la cabaña con la desnudez, y eso le borró la sonrisa de los labios. Mientras continuaba mirándolo desde la clavícula hasta las rodillas, pensó en la cantidad de cosas que habría hecho con las mujeres que había llevado allí.

Una ráfaga de viento lanzó unos copos de nieve por la puerta y Bella reaccionó. Se obligó a sí misma a darle la espalda a Edward.

Cuando llegó al caldeado salón, se volvió hacia la puerta abierta. Cuanto antes descargara el coche, antes podría volver a festejar la mirada con su cuerpo desnudo. ¿A quién le importaba que no estuviera bien? Tal vez una oportunidad como aquella jamás volviera a presentársele.

Bella sonrió al pensar en cómo reaccionaría cuando despertara del todo. Edward no tenía ni idea de lo que había hecho, y eso hizo que se le ocurriera una idea estupenda.

Apenas podía esperar.

Edward hizo una mueca de dolor mientras abría un ojo e intentaba ver lo que tanto lo estaba irritando. La puesta de sol, en vivos tonos ocres, naranjas y rojizos, se colaba por una rendija de las cortinas y le daba directamente en los ojos. La boca le sabía amarga y le dolía el cuerpo de pies a cabeza. Cuando intentó incorporarse, sintió un dolor agudo en la rodilla que se extendió por el resto del cuerpo.

Gimió y soltó una palabrota.

Poco a poco se dio cuenta de que ya no estaba en el hospital, ni tampoco en casa. Sin embargo, tanto la cama como la habitación le resultaban familiares.

La cabaña...

Edward miró hacia la mesita de noche y vio en el reloj que eran casi las seis y media de la tarde. Lo último que recordaba con claridad era a Jasper despertándolo en el hospital, ayudándolo a ponerse los pantalones y diciéndole que era hora de marcharse. La maldita medicina que la enfermera lo había obligado a tomar todo el tiempo lo había dejado atontado. Cuando la tomaba, sentía como si estuviera soñando y despierto al mismo tiempo.

Y en aquellos extraño sueños, Bella siempre estaba ahí. Tocándola, sonriéndole. Dejando que él la tocara.

Se miró la palpitante rodilla y vio que estaba más tiesa que un palo gracias al aparato que le habían colocado para inmovilizarla y aliviar el dolor.

Aparte de tener una sed tremenda, necesitar una ducha y tener un hambre de lobo, Edward tenía muchas ganas de ir al cuarto de baño.

Apartó la colcha y con cuidado se deslizó hasta el borde del colchón. Las muletas estaban colocadas sobre la mecedora y Edward las alcanzó y se puso de pie.

Gracias a Dios que la cabaña no era demasiado grande y que el cuarto de baño estaba bastante cerca. De otro modo, dudaba haber podido llegar él solo. .

La habitación estaba junto al baño. Edward cojeó desnudo la corta distancia hasta el baño apoyándose sobre las muletas lo mejor que pudo para no poner presión en la rodilla. El hombro lo estaba matando también, pero Edward lo ignoró. Cuando se pegó un golpe en el dedo gordo, soltó una áspera palabrota.

-¿Pero qué estás haciendo fuera de la cama?

Edward pegó un respingo y estuvo a punto de caerse. ¡Bella!

Estaba allí delante de él, la mujer que siempre había conocido y deseado, la mujer con la que no podía dejar de soñar.

Paseó rápidamente la mirada por el interior de la cabaña, pero allí no había nadie más. Lo único que vio fueron docenas de libros y revistas desperdigadas por todas partes.

¡Dios, cuánto había estudiado!

Indudablemente alarmado, Edward la miró fijamente. El cabello suelto le llegaba hasta la cintura. Se lo había cepillado y le caía en suaves ondas. Llevaba puestos unos pantalones elásticos que le quedaban como una segunda piel y una camisa de Edward de franela con varios botones desabrochados.

Le pareció más apetitosa que nunca, a pesar de estar aturdido y con dolores por todas partes.

Edward se estremeció mientras se preguntaba qué hacer. Estaba desnudo, después de todo, y no había lugar donde esconderse. En el estado en el que estaba, correr sería una estupidez. Claro que no tenía ninguna intención de hacerlo.

Como no tenía otra opción, cruzó las muletas delante del regazo, y aunque no sirvió de mucho fue lo mejor que pudo hacer en esas circunstancias.

-¿Qué demonios estás haciendo tú aquí? -rugió. Bella no se inmutó por su tono. Frunció el ceño y sacudió delante de él lo que le pareció una cuchara de madera. Dios mío, por favor, que no esté cocinando. Podría sobrevivir a cualquier cosa menos a esa.

A pesar de sus frenéticas advertencias para que no se acercara a él, Bella avanzó hacia delante. –Deberías estar en la cama.

Él le contestó con una pregunta.

-¿Dónde está Jasper?

-En casa, supongo -se encogió de hombros y la camisa de franela se le resbaló ligeramente por un lado; Edward vio la curva de su pecho derecho iba para allá después de despedirse de nosotros.

Edward cerró los ojos y se concentró para no ponerse a gritar. No. No podía ser. Jasper no lo dejaría allí a solas con Bella.

-¿Esto, Edward, te das cuenta de que estás desnudo? Edward la miró como si de pronto ella se hubiera quedado calva.

-¡Por supuesto que me doy cuenta! ¡Sería difícil no hacerlo, sobre todo por el modo en que me estás mirando!

Bella no contestó y tampoco dejó de mirarlo. Sintió su mirada apreciativa acariciándole y calentándole la piel helada.

-Mírame a la cara, maldita sea.

Lo hizo, pero se tomó su tiempo.

-¿Bueno, cómo iba a saberlo?

-¿Cómo ibas a saber el qué?

-Que tú sabías que estabas desnudo. Antes no te diste cuenta. O si lo hiciste no te importó. No me estoy quejando, ya me entiendes.

Edward sacudió la cabeza, intentando dar sentido a las palabras de Bella. Estaba desnudo, a punto de caerse, y aunque detestaba reconocerlo, se sentía avergonzado. Muchas mujeres lo habían visto desnudo. Pero ninguna de ellas era Bella.

-¿Qué quieres decir...?

Ella arqueó sus oscuras cejas y sonrió.

-Quiero decir que te desnudaste delante de mí, sin dejar de sonreír todo el tiempo. Digamos que más o menos te exhibiste, y a mí me pareció bastante... didáctico..

Horrorizado, Edward negó con la cabeza.

-No es cierto.

Bella asintió.

-Sí que lo hiciste.

Ella apuntó con la cuchara hacia lo que las muletas apenas conseguían ocultar.

-Toda esta modestia... bueno, es mejor que ni te molestes. He visto todo lo que tienes. En realidad, lo he estudiado bien de cerca.

La cosa iba de mal en peor.

-No me lo creo.

Ella volvió a asentir vigorosamente.

-Sí, eso hice. Y no me importa decirte que todo me parece bastante raro.

Edward se atragantó y ella dio otro paso hacia delante.

-¡Oh, no quería decir que tú fueras raro! No. Por supuesto que no. ¡En realidad es lo contrario! Estás tan bien...

Apenas podía respirar, y su mirada se aventuró de nuevo en dirección sur.

-Bella.

-De acuerdo, olvida eso -Bella se ruborizó ligeramente, pero Edward no supo si sería de vergüenza o de emoción- Me estaba refiriendo a cómo funcionaría. En el sexo. No parecías muy... _capaz._

Edward sintió una oleada de rabia masculina.

-¡Estaba dormido! ¡Y drogado!

Estaba empezando a ponerse histérico, y eso no era nada bueno. Tenía que mantener el control.

Edward se aclaró la voz. No podía negar que la crítica hacia sus partes masculinas lo había molestado, pero aún así no debía perder los estribos.

-Maldita sea, Bella, esto es ridículo. Ahora por favor vuélvete. O mejor aún. Sal de la habitación.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque tengo que ir al cuarto de baño y no puedo aguantar más.

-Ah -Bella avanzó otro paso hacia delante y vio que desde esa distancia las muletas no le hacían ningún favor- Puedo ayudarte.

-¡Ni hablar!

Con la cuchara de madera en una mano, colocó los brazos en jarras y lo miró enfadada.

-Jasper me dijo que debía ayudarte.

El dolor, la vergüenza y el fastidio lo empujaron a entrecerrar los ojos.

-Jasper no podrá decir nada más cuando acabe con él.

-Vamos, no seas así. Fuiste tú el que pediste que te trajéramos aquí.

-¡No es cierto!

-Claro que lo es -dijo con determinación- Dijiste que necesitabas tiempo para pensar y recuperarte, y que querías que yo te trajera aquí. Jasper accedió y me habló de la cabaña -le echó una mirada severa- No puedo creer que me hayáis ocultado su existencia.

Edward no tenía ni idea de cómo disculpar el engaño de la cabaña. En realidad, estar allí con Bella había sido una de sus fantasías más recurrentes, una fantasía que jamás había pensado que pudiera convertirse en realidad.

Cuando Bella fue a agarrarle las muletas, Edward dejó de buscar una explicación. Estaba tan empeñada en ayudarle que o bien la dejaba, o bien acababa cayéndose al suelo.

Y al final tuvo que dejarle hacer.

Bella le volvió a colocar las muletas debajo de los brazos y seguidamente corrió al cuarto de baño a abrir la puerta.

-He colocado la alfombrilla para que no te resbalaras. ¿Quieres que me quede a ayudarte? -dijo en tono esperanzado.

-Claro que no.

-Gruñón -retrocedió sin dejar de mirarlo de arriba abajo.

Edward no recordaba haberse sentido tan vulnerable en su vida. No le gustaba en absoluto.

-Avísame cuando hayas terminado -dijo de nuevo casi sin aliento-, para que te ayude a volver a la cama.

Edward cerró la puerta con la muleta cuando Bella salió. Cerró los ojos con fuerza e intentó convencerse a sí mismo de que aquello solo era un sueño. Un mal sueño. Una maldita pesadilla.

Pero cuando volvió a abrir los ojos el suelo de baldosines seguía frío bajo sus pies y la rodilla seguía latiéndole dolorosamente.

¿Cómo demonios había acabado en esa situación?

Tendría que poner fin a todo aquello inmediatamente. En cuanto se arreglara un poco, haría que Bella lo llevara de vuelta a casa, donde poder sufrir en silencio. Y sufriría, aunque no por las heridas.

Su casa era la casa de Bella. La casa en la que ella se había criado, la casa que había visto crecer a los tres hermanos Swan y a un parásito llamado Edward Masen, se habría vendido tiempo atrás si Edward no se hubiera quedado con ella, conservándola, esperando a que Bella la quisiera para ella. Hasta el momento había rechazado la casa con todos sus recuerdos. Para Edward, los recuerdos eran maravillosos.

Al final Bella acabaría cediendo. Siempre había pensado que un día se casaría y querría la casa. Eso ya lo daba por hecho. Pero jamás se la había imaginado haciendo el amor con un hombre. Había llegado el momento en que Bella deseaba experimentar, y eso lo estaba comiendo por dentro.

No podía quedarse allí a solas con ella.

Después de lavarse la cara y cepillarse los dientes, se sintió muy cansado. Le dolía en sitios donde nunca le había dolido. Si el solo hecho de volver a la cama le iba a costar un triunfo, ¿cómo iba a soportar el largo trayecto de vuelta a casa?

Edward cojeó hasta la puerta y abrió una rendija. Se asomó y pilló a Bella asomándose.

Ambos pegaron un respingo.

-¿Estás bien? -le preguntó Bella.

Al mismo tiempo Edward le preguntó:

-¿Qué haces aquí?

Bella suspiró.

-Estás de un humor de perros. ¿Te doy otro analgésico?

Todo el cuerpo le latía de dolor, el hombro casi más que la rodilla, y el costado no se quedaba atrás.

-No, no quiero más pastillas.

-¿Tienes miedo de hacer algo más escandaloso que quedarte desnudo y sexy?

Edward apretó los dientes. Lo que menos deseaba era que Bella pensara que era sexy. ¡Mentiroso!

-No.

-¿No, qué?

Edward suspiró largamente. A través de la puerta cerrada, gritó:

-No, no tengo miedo de hacer alguna otra cosa escandalosa. Y no quiero ninguna maldita pastilla para el dolor. Lo que quiero es algo de ropa que ponerme.

Edward esperó, pero como Bella no le contestaba se asomó por la rendija. Seguía allí, y seguía mirando.

-¿Y bien? -le preguntó él.

-Me lo estoy pensando -él gruñó y ella se apresuró a contestarle-. Si te vistes tal vez estés más incómodo. Quiero decir, de todos modos te vas a meterte debajo de la colcha otra vez. Al menos espero que esta vez te metas debajo de la colcha...

-Bella -dijo en tono amenazador.

-Lo que quería decir es que te tiraste encima de los edredones y me costó veinte minutos sacarte uno de debajo -y en voz baja añadió Pesas una tonelada.

-¡Peso mucho y tú deberías haber salido de la habitación en lugar de ponerte a jugar con la colcha!

-No era con la colcha con quien quería jugar.- ¡Bella!

-Y, para que lo sepas, no fui capaz de salir de la habitación. Todo lo que me interesaba estaba allí -en un tono más suave añadió-. Me encantan las distintas texturas de tu piel. ¿Sabías que tienes la piel de las caderas muy suave y que estás tan duro...?

Edward intentó armarse de paciencia.

-Ve... Tráeme algo para ponerme. _Ahora mismo. _-¡Qué cabezota eres

La oyó apartarse de la puerta y suspiró aliviado.

Sintió el frío de la pared revestida de madera cuando se apoyó sobre ella y estiró la pierna mala. En el espejo había visto su reflejo; parecía un perro apaleado.

-Aquí tienes.

Bella se dispuso a entrar, pero Edward agarró la puerta con fuerza, tan solo permitiendo que metiera la mano.

-Ya puedo yo solo.

-No me importa ayudarte.

Jamás sobreviviría a su ayuda; la mera conversación estaba a punto de acabar con él.

-Llevo vistiéndome solo desde los dos años. Creo que puedo arreglármelas sin tu auxilio.

-Pero ahora estás herido.

-Esta conversación me está haciendo más daño que ninguno de mis golpes. Ve a... preparar algo de comer.

Dios mío, no podía creer que hubiera dicho algo así. Una sugerencia tan grosera tan solo era indicación de sus molestias.

Para estar más seguro, Edward echó el cerrojo del baño. Bella estaba de un humor muy raro, y aunque ya estaba más despierto, se sentía confuso acerca de algunas de las cosas que le había dicho.

De ningún modo recordaba haberle pedido que lo llevara allí. Maldita sea, ni siquiera recordaba el trayecto en coche o cuando se había metido en la cama. Y desde luego no recordaba en absoluto haberse desnudado y tirado en la cama delante de ella.

Solo de pensar en ello se ponía malo.

Pero ella lo había mirado.

Se imaginó a Bella junto a su cuerpo desnudo, estudiándolo al detalle. Sus largos cabellos probablemente lo habrían acariciado de maneras que tan solo había vivido en sueños.

Le había dicho que era sexy.

Edward sacudió la cabeza para apartar de su mente las imágenes que lo torturaban. Bella estaba haciendo cosas raras esos días, y Edward asumió que parte de esa curiosidad se extendía a él. Supuso que era natural, incluso si a él le ponía las cosas algo difíciles. Bella estaba de pronto interesada en el lado sexual de los hombres, y él era un hombre en el que ella confiaba.

Trataría aquel incidente del mismo modo que había tratado aquel otro junto al lago, cuando ella era aún muy joven. Ignoraría su vergüenza, a pesar de que, bien pensado, ella no había mostrado ninguna.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Disclaimer: Tanto la historia como los personajes no son de mi creación. Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia es una adaptación de Lori Foster.**_

* * *

Ponerse los pantalones de tela era más difícil de lo que había imaginado. Gracias a Dios que eran suaves y amplios, y eso le facilitó la tarea, pero el baño no era demasiado espacioso. Se sentó en el borde del jacuzzi, que ocupaba casi toda la habitación, y se inclinó de lado hasta que pudo meterse la pernera por el pie malo. Cuando ya los tenía medio puestos, metió el otro pie. Se levantó y avanzó a la pata coja para terminar de subirse el pantalón.

Eso era todo lo que Bella le había llevado. Claro que no le importaba. Ella lo había visto antes sin camisa; claro que ya lo había visto también sin pantalones...

Abrió la puerta y Bella, que estaba apoyada sobre ella, estuvo a punto de caer dentro. Edward consiguió agarrarse a la muleta con una mano y pararla a ella con la otra. Claro que, como era tan ligera, no le resultó difícil.

Ella le sonrió y le plantó las manos en el pecho. Edward se dio cuenta enseguida de que Bella tenía los pezones duros.

Entonces a él también se le pusieron.

La miró a la cara con expresión seria y pasó junto a ella.

-¿Dónde está el resto de mi ropa?

Bella avanzó apresuradamente detrás de él como si quisiera sostenerlo en caso de que él se cayera. iJa! Si se cayera, la aplastaría. Era mucho más alto y más pesado que Bella.

-¿Para qué quieres más ropa? -le preguntó.

-Porque nos marchamos. -¿Marcharnos? No podemos.

-Desde luego que sí. .

-No.

-Sí. .

¿Por qué demonios Bella se estaba mostrando tan difícil? Probablemente no tendría idea de lo que él estaba sufriendo, allí tan cerca de ella sin poder tocarla.

-He escondido las llaves del coche. Bruja. No quiso mirarla a la cara.

-No tengo idea de por qué estás haciendo esto... -Estoy intentando obligarte a reflexionar sobre unas cuantas cosas.

-Puedo pensar mejor en casa.

-No vas a irte a casa.

Edward estaba ya casi en la puerta de la habitación. -Si no quieres llevarme, esta bien. Llamaré a un taxi. -No tenemos teléfono.

Él volvió la cabeza y la miró con fastidio. -Invéntate otra, Bella. Jasper nunca te enviaría aquí sin teléfono. Lo conozco demasiado bien. Bella parecía deprimida.

-Si vuelves a casa, Rosalie te convencerá para que te cases con ella.

Él avanzó un paso más hacia la habitación. -¿De eso se trata todo esto?

-No -se quedó en silencio un momento-. Me prometiste darme clases.

Edward se paró cuando iba a dar un paso. Muy despacio, giró sobre su pierna buena para mirarla de frente.

-¿Qué hice el qué?

Bella se cruzó de brazos y Edward se dio cuenta de que no llevaba sujetador. ¿Se habría olvidado también de ponerse las braguitas?

Edward se obligó a mirarla a la cara, intentando ocultar su nerviosismo, y le preguntó:

-¿Has olvidado ponerte ropa interior otra vez? Ella se encogió de hombros.

-Alice fue a casa y me preparó la bolsa. En realidad... no me metió demasiada ropa.

El se quedó sin respiración.

-Alice necesita que le den un buen azote en el trasero.

Bella abrió mucho los ojos y lo miró con intensidad.

-He leído sobre eso. A algunos hombres les gusta -continuó estudiándolo con curiosidad- A algunas mujeres, también.

Maldición, sin querer le había dado ideas. El mismo estaba empezando a pensar en cosas.

-¿Te gusta a ti?

Edward aspiró hondo.

-No vamos a hablar de esto.

-¡Te gusta! -exclamó medio escandalizada medio excitada No pasa nada -se apresuró a asegurarle-. A mí me ha parecido... interesante -entonces frunció el ceño-. Pero preferiría que no pensaras en el trasero de Alice.

Edward flexionó los dedos alrededor del soporte de la muleta.

-Yo no...

-Me lo prometiste -lo interrumpió en tono suave

Me prometiste que me darías clases. Dijiste que querías venir aquí para tener tiempo para meditar y para curarte y porque no querías que sedujera a otra persona. Cuando discutí contigo, me prometiste que me enseñarías todo lo que necesito saber.

Edward se la quedó mirando. Estaba inmóvil, pero sintió que su cuerpo se movía por dentro, extendiéndose. Con los pantalones anchos de tela fina, no habría modo de ocultar su erección.

¿Dar clases a Bella? La idea era demasiado erótica para soportada. ¿Le habría prometido eso de verdad?

Intentó recordar aunque fuera algo de lo que ella decía. Finalmente, negó con la cabeza, a pesar de que el corazón le latía de necesidad.

Bella sonrió.

-Me dijiste que podría preguntarte cualquier cosa y que tú me contestarías con sinceridad.

Respiró aliviado. Con lo de darle clases, Bella se refería a explicaciones verbales.

El alivio batalló con la decepción.

-Eso puedo hacerlo -se apresuró a decirle-. Podemos hablar de cualquier cosa, ya lo sabes.

-También me dijiste que me explicarías cosas. Todo, en realidad -bajó la vista y se ruborizó- Y que, si sentía mucha curiosidad, estarías incluso dispuesto a demostrar... -Bella se paró a media frase- ¿Edward, te encuentras bien?

Edward sintió que tenía las rodillas de mantequilla, incluso la rodilla mala.

-Vamos -le dijo Bella agarrándolo del brazo y tirando de él hasta la cama parece como si tuvieras fiebre. Creo que necesitas tumbarte. Jasper dijo que deberías guardar reposo todo lo más posible durante unos días.

Edward se dejó caer sobre el colchón, contentó de tener una excusa para poder derrumbarse sobre la cama.

Bella dejó la cuchara de palo sobre la mesilla, entonces le colocó las pequeñas manos sobre los hombros desnudos y suavemente lo empujó para que se tumbara. Sus pechos suaves y redondos se balanceaban bajo la tela de franela, provocándolo. La perla negra descansaba sobre su piel, y Edward pensó que estaría cálida al tacto, al igual que su dueña.

Era un fastidio que estuviera tan cerca, tan dispuesta. Pero entonces se metió en la cama de matrimonio con él para ahuecar la almohada que tenía bajo la cabeza y para colocarle otro almohadón bajo la pierna.

Bella no lo tapó.

Edward se echó la colcha sobre las piernas, pero aún así seguía notándosele la erección. Dudó que una plancha de plomo pudiera ocultar su excitación presente.

Bella no parecía haberse dado cuenta. Aún no. -¿Estás cómodo ahora?

Estaba en la cama con ella y a pesar de estar físicamente incapacitado su imaginación funcionaba a las mil maravillas. Por supuesto que no estaba cómodo.

-Tengo un dolor de cabeza horrible -gruñó con resolución.

Esperaba que se diera por aludida y lo dejara en paz con sus miserias.

Ella le agarró del mentón con su mano pequeña y fría.

-¿Quieres que te dé un analgésico?

-¡No!

Si hacía cualquier cosa que le hiciera perder el control, acabaría con Bella desnuda en la cama con él. Gimió al imaginárselo.

Ella lo miró tímidamente.

-No te fías de mis motivos, ¿verdad?

No se fiaba de sí mismo, sobre todo estando drogado.

La sonrisa de Bella le dijo que sabía qué era exactamente lo que estaba pensando.

-¿Sabes lo que ayudaría?

Continuó acariciándole la cara hasta que él le agarró de la muñeca.

-Una aspirina -sugirió, deseando darle algo que hacer que no fuera provocado- Están en el botiquín del cuarto de baño.

Bella negó con la cabeza.

-He estado leyendo algunos de los libros que Alice me metió en la bolsa...

-¿No serán esos malditos manuales de sexo?

-Bueno, sí. Algunos de ellos -le miró la boca En realidad, los mejores. Supongo que por eso no pudo meterme más ropa. Los libros ocupaban mucho sitio.

-Alice no tiene por qué...

-¡Me está ayudando mucho más que tú!

-¡Dudo que lo hiciera si tú te insinuaras a ella! Bella se echó a reír a carcajadas. Entonces se limpió los ojos e intentó atenuar su humor.

-Me apuesto a que incluso eso sorprendería a Alice.

-Nada sorprende a Alice.

-¿Crees de verdad que me estoy insinuando? Edward se negó a contestar.

-¿Funciona?

Cerró la boca.

-Sabes, mitos y bromas aparte, un orgasmo te quita el dolor de cabeza -Edward soltó el aire que había estado aguantando y se puso a toser Según lo que he leído, el orgasmo ayuda a dilatar los vasos sanguíneos del cerebro, lo cual alivia la cefalea.

¿Le estaría Bella ofreciendo una alternativa a la aspirina? Finalmente, se serenó un poco y murmuró:

-Eso no son más que tonterías.

-Son datos documentados que he sacado de un libro.

-No deberías leer esos libros.

-Podríamos probar un experimento -mientras lo decía, le miró el regazo, entonces pestañeó.

Edward gimió de frustración al darse cuenta de lo que ella había descubierto. Aunque su reacción era la más común en un hombre que estaba en la cama con una bella mujer, Bella no era cualquier mujer. Era su mejor amiga. Era la hermana pequeña de Jasper.

Pero a su cuerpo eso no parecía importarle. Y ya no podía hacer nada al respecto para negar descaradamente lo evidente.

-Tienes una erección.

Lo dijo con el mismo entusiasmo con el que habría anunciado la paz en el mundo. No cabía en sí de dicha.

-¿Es para mí?

Le costó todo el control que poseía para no cubrirse con las manos. Jamás se había avergonzado antes de las reacciones de su cuerpo delante de una mujer. Pero tampoco había tenido que luchar tanto por resistirse a una.

-Bella, esta conversación se está saliendo de madre. En caso de que no te hayas dado cuenta, estoy bastante magullado.

-¡Por eso es por lo que quiero ayudarte! ¿Sabías que las fantasías sexuales pueden aumentar la tolerancia al dolor? - Edward la miró con escepticismo-. ¡Es cierto! Según un estudio, las personas que tienen fantasías sexuales son capaces de tolerar el dolor tres veces más.

-Santo cielo.

Le tocó la parte baja del muslo.

-Ves, ya no estás poniendo cara de dolor.

Desconcertado, Edward se dio cuenta de que tenía razón. No solo había dejado de latirle la pierna, sino que incluso se había olvidado de que tuviera piernas. Todo su ser consciente estaba pendiente de lo que pasaba entre ellos.

En ese momento, mientras ella le acariciaba el muslo a través de la colcha, Edward tan solo fue consciente de las partes de su cuerpo. De todas ellas. Un sin fin de fantasías sexuales irrumpieron en su pensamiento.

-y otra cosa. Un orgasmo puede...

-Lo sé, lo sé -el solo hecho de oírselo decir le calentaba la piel; aquella era la conversación más extraña y erótica que había tenido en su vida, supuestamente te quita el dolor de cabeza.

Edward se preguntó por qué nadie le había hablado nunca de eso. Se preguntó, si Emmett y Jasper lo sabían. Emmett, probablemente, sí. El conocía todo sobre las mujeres. Era todo un donjuán. Y Emmett probablemente mataría a Edward si supiera que estaba en la cama con su hermana pequeña pensando cosas que no debía pensar.

-Sí -concedió Bella-. Pero también te puede aliviar la tensión muscular y ayudarte a dormir, y...

-¿curar un catarro?

Tal vez pudiera salir de aquello recurriendo al humor. Tal vez Bella no notaría su tono de voz ronco, o cómo le temblaban las manos.

-En realidad -dijo ella, también con voz algo bronca-, ayuda a aliviar los síntomas del catarro. Puede despejarte los senos y mejorar el malestar.

Edward se cubrió la cara con un brazo, deseando poder estar ajeno a todo aquello. Bella empezó a darle un masaje en la pierna.

-¡Deja eso!

-Quiero que te sientas mejor -se estiró junto a él en la cama y apoyó la cabeza sobre una mano-. Déjame ayudarte, Edward -le susurró en tono sensual.

La pierna no le dolía, pero todo lo demás, sí.

-Bella, esto es una locura.

Estaba tan cerca que podía oler su perfume, y eso le hizo desear estar aún más cerca. Le hizo desear poner la cara entre sus pechos, entre sus piernas.

En contra de su voluntad, Edward le echó el brazo por la espalda y la agarró de la cintura.

-¿Porque somos amigos?

-Por supuesto -dijo en tono bajo y sensual mientras se esforzaba por respirar normalmente-. y, además de eso, no estoy como para...

-¿Cómo para tener un orgasmo?

El estómago se le encogió.

-Iba a decir para hacer el amor.

Ella se pasó la lengua por los labios y Edward deseó poder hacer lo mismo en esos mismos labios. Bella tenía una de las bocas más sexys que había visto en su vida. Carnosa, rosada, jugosa.

-En uno de los libros -susurró- hay un capítulo completo dedicado a los juegos de manos. Yo podría..

Edward le tapó la deliciosa boca. Si no le hacía callar, seguramente acabaría explotando.

-Ni se te ocurra decido siquiera, maldita sea.

Intentó asentir y hablar al mismo tiempo, pero sus palabras quedaron amortiguadas por la mano que le cubría la boca.

-Bella, quieres que la primera vez sea especial, ¿verdad?

Sus ojos cafés tenían una mirada muy suave, una mirada que lo acarició mientras asentía.

Edward tragó saliva.

-Entonces, tienes que esperar.

Su mirada se ensombreció y frunció el ceño, como si quisiera decir algo. Edward le retiró la mano con cuidado.

-Eres un hipócrita.

Edward suspiró.

-Solo estoy intentando protegerte.

-Ja. ¿Con cuántas mujeres has estado aquí? Mientras hablaba, se incorporó y Edward se dio cuenta de que había herido sus sentimientos.

-Bella -intentó tomarle la mano, pero ella saltó de la cama.

-Vienes aquí a encontrarte con otras mujeres y ahora me dices que tengo que esperar.

-Vengo aquí para tener intimidad, eso es todo.

La miró con fastidio... hasta que la camisa de franela se le resbaló dejándole el hombro al desnudo y ella no se molestó en cubrírselo de nuevo. Estaba demasiado ensimismada paseándose de un lado a otro, pero Edward estaba en ascuas pensando que en cualquier momento se le resbalaría un poco más y le vería el pecho.

Y el pezón.

Aguantó la respiración e intentó no mirarla fijamente.

Supongo que eso será lo que haré ahora.

Edward se incorporó. Con tanta distracción había perdido el hilo de la conversación.

-¿Qué demonios quiere decir eso?

-Quiere decir que como esta cabaña es de la familia, podré tener mis sórdidas aventuritas aquí. Estoy segura de que Jacob no se mostrará tan en contra como tú.

Antes de darle tiempo a responder, Bella salió de la habitación a grandes pasos.

-¡Bella!

Edward estaba a punto de levantarse de la cama y de ir tras ella, cuando Bella entró con un vaso de agua y un frasco de aspirinas en la mano.

-Aquí están tus pastillas -se las dio con brusquedad- Dudo que te produzcan ni la mitad de diversión que lo que yo te había propuesto. Por supuesto, no puedo estar segura ya que tú te niegas a colaborar.

Edward empezó a farfullar de indignación ante su osadía.

-El sexo es algo mucho más íntimo que todo eso.

No es algo a lo que uno pueda acceder a la ligera.

Ella se inclinó hasta que casi le rozó la nariz con la suya. El cuello de la camisa le estaba poniendo a prueba, el collar se bamboleaba, brillando a la luz.

Con un gruñido de rabia y frustración, Bella contestó:

-No intento acercarme a la ligera. Cuando lo haga, va a ser a lo grande, apasionadamente y sin trabas.

Edward la miró con el ceño fruncido mientras intentaba ignorar el latido en la entrepierna.

-No sabes lo que estás diciendo.

-Sorprendido, ¿eh?

La verdad era que lo estaba excitando.

-Sí.

-¿Bueno, no eras tú la persona con criterio? Edward la miró con recelo. Lo estaba agotando verbalmente y no le gustaba.

-Lo intento.

Bella levantó la cabeza con aire desafiante. -Para que quede claro, yo no te he pedido que hagas el amor conmigo. Me he ofrecido para ocuparme de ti.

-Oh, por amor de... -parecía horrorizado, pero no pudo evitarlo.

La imagen estaba ya firmemente arraigada en su mente y sus gónadas se deleitaron más que nunca con la idea. Cada terminación nerviosa de su cuerpo, sobre todo las de las zonas más sensibilizadas, le pedían a gritos que dijera que sí.

Pero él negó con la cabeza.

Bella agarró la cuchara de madera, la blandió delante de él, y se volvió para volver a salir bruscamente de la habitación.

-¿Adónde vas? -le gritó Edward.

Ella volvió la cabeza para mirarlo.

-Ahora a mí también me duele la cabeza, pero no pienso conformarme con una aspirina.

Cerró la puerta al salir.

Edward se quedó allí sentado en la cama, totalmente sin habla. Todo el cuerpo le latía, le dolía la cabeza. Y encima tenía una tremenda erección.

No podía ser que ella hubiera querido insinuar que iba a... que estaría... ¿Tendría allí en la cabaña aquel capítulo que hablaba de los juegos de manos?

Aguantó la respiración y aguzó el oído, pero no oyó ruido alguno. Claro que no tenía idea del ruido que podría hacer ella. Todas las mujeres eran distintas y...

Los dolores desaparecieron cuando empezó a sentir una oleada de sensualidad. Se dio cuenta de que Bella tenía razón, de que sus fantasías le hacían olvidar el dolor.

Ni siquiera un camión podía competir con Bella cuando se empeñaba en seducir.

Maldita sea, había conseguido excitarlo.

Pero entonces tenía un dolor nuevo, el dolor de la frustración sexual aguda. Prefería mil veces una rodilla inflamada.

Bella removió el contenido de la cazuela cuando rompió a hervir, entonces bajó el fuego y colocó una tapadera sobre la cazuela.

¿En qué estaría pensando Edward en ese momento? En parte se sentía divertida al pensar en la última expresión de alarma que había visto en su cara antes de salir, y en parte indignada de que hubiera rechazado su oferta tan rotundamente. Alice se había equivocado; Edward necesitaba algo más que un empujón.

Bella acababa de sentarse en el sofá con otro libro, esperando encontrar un modo de vencer sus defensas, cuando se abrió la puerta de la habitación.

Entonces cerró el libro y se puso de pie. - ¡Debes quedarte en la cama!

El la miró despacio, como si buscara alguna señal de satisfacción sexual. Bella se puso colorada. ¿Habría pensado de verdad que estaría ahí fuera divirtiéndose sola? La imagen que se formó en su mente, lo que él habría imaginado, hizo que le ardieran las mejillas.

Tímidamente, intentando disimular su vergüenza,

Bella dijo:

-Debes tener hambre. La comida estará lista enseguida.

Edward no le contestó y el nerviosismo de Bella aumentó.

-¿Te han ayudado las aspirinas? -añadió.

El entrecerró los ojos. Parecía... muy excitado.

Bella le echó un vistazo a la página del libro que tenía en la mano. _Músculos tensos, mejillas coloradas, pupilas dilatas. _Sí, Edward tenía todo eso. Le miró el pecho y vio que tenía los oscuros pezones duros, visibles bajo el vello rizado del pecho. Bella aguantó la respiración.

-¿Qué has estado haciendo, Bella?

Su tono ronco de voz le hizo experimentar todos los síntomas que había visto en Edward. Se aclaró la voz. -Preparando una sopa.

Miró hacia la cocina, como si no le creyera.

-No es más que tallarines con pollo. Sabes que no soy muy buena cocinera. Pero debería estar listo dentro de nada. Sé que comes a menudo, de modo que pensé...

Sabía que estaba yéndose por las ramas y se calló.

Sí, desde luego parecía hambriento.

-¿Te gustaría... te gustaría descansar aquí en el sofá en lugar de en la cama? Tal vez podríamos ver una película.

Edward resopló enfadado y, sin decir palabra, fue hacia el sofá. Bella retiró el montón de libros.

El sofá era casi tan ancho como una cama.

-Ten cuidado. Deja que te traiga un par de almohadones.

Edward gimió al tiempo que se sentaba, pero rápidamente ahogó el gemido. Bella se dio cuenta de que quería disimular sus molestias delante de ella.

También sabía que ella había contribuido a que estuviera más molesto.

Su determinación se vio minada por la vergüenza que le causó su egoísmo.

Pero esa había sido la única manera de averiguar que no era totalmente inmune a su seducción.

Fue corriendo a la habitación y tomó los almohadones que estaban encima de la cama. También vio la aspirina que seguía en la mesilla y sonrió.

Edward tenía los ojos cerrados cuando se aproximó a él y le tocó suavemente en el hombro.

-Inclínate hacia delante, hazme el favor.

Hizo lo que ella le había pedido y Bella le colocó el almohadón en la espalda; entonces le levantó la pierna con cuidado para colocarle debajo otro almohadón.

-Jasper dijo que mantuvieras la pierna en alto. Toma -le dio la aspirina y el agua y lo regañó-. y tómatela esta vez.

Él no discutió. Después de tragársela, le preguntó: -¿Le has puesto demasiada sal a la sopa?

-Esta vez no.

-¿Le has puesto algún ingrediente raro?

No abrió los ojos para no verla.

-No la he condimentado para no estropearla. Bella se sentó en un cojín a su lado. Le resultó muy difícil, pero consiguió no ponerle las manos encima.

-En realidad, no estoy segura de poder llamarlo sopa. Tan solo herví un poco de pollo hasta que se puso tierno y después añadí los tallarines. Iba a preparar una ensalada para acompañarlo.

-¿Cuánto tiempo más tardará?

-Puedo traerte un poco ahora si quieres.

Se puso de pie pero, antes de que pudiera echar a andar, él le agarró de la mano.

-Bella.

Ella le apretó los dedos.

-No pasa nada. No debería haberte presionado así -se apartó porque no quería que él dijera nada más, porque no quería oír sus explicaciones y sus excusas para rechazarla.

Desde la cocina le preguntó:

-¿Quieres el té con leche?

-Sí, gracias -vaciló un momento-. No me parece bien quedarme aquí sentado y dejar que me sirvas. -Quiero hacerlo, Edward. Tú harías lo mismo por mí. -Desde luego. Pero eso es distinto.

-¿Por qué? -Bella llenó un plato.

-Porque eres una mujer. Una mujer menuda. -; ¿Y te preocupas por mí?

El vaciló un momento y luego contestó.

-Sí.

Sintió que él la miraba, el calor de su mirada.

Yo también me preocupo por ti, aunque seas grandote y hombre.

Sobre todo porque era grande y hombre.

-¿Y confías en mí?

Lo amaba, por Dios Santo.

-Sí.

-Eso es bueno. Porque quiero hablar contigo.

Fuera de la casa, el viento soplaba entre las ramas que sacudían el tejado y el granizo golpeaba los cristales de las ventanas. Parecía que se estaba avecinando una tormenta, aunque dentro de la casa el ambiente era caliente y acogedor. El fuego del hogar ardía despacio, y había suficiente leña seca delante de la chimenea y en el porche cubierto. Había llamado a Jasper horas antes, mientras Edward dormía. Todo estaba arreglado. Edward podría decir todo lo que quisiera pero Bella no debía llevado de vuelta a casa.

Edward parecía bastante a gusto allí sentado en el moderno sofá con la pierna apoyada sobre un almohadón. Bella le colocó una bandeja sobre el regazo con un plato de tallarines con pollo y otro más pequeño con un poco de ensalada, un vaso de leche y el salero y el pimentero. Fue por su bandeja y se sentó frente a él.

Cuando Edward condimentó su plato, lo probó y asintió con aprobación.

-Está bueno.

Bella sonrió.

-Estabas preocupado, ¿verdad? Pero no hace falta. Jasper sabe que no soy la mejor cocinera del mundo de modo que se aseguró de que trajeran ingredientes básicos con los que preparar recetas sencillas. No nos moriremos de hambre.

Él la miró con ojos risueños.

-Recuerdo esas galletas de chocolate que nos preparaste una vez -Bella vio que se relajaba poco a poco-. Utilizaste chocolate sin azúcar.

-No sabía que fuera distinto al otro.

Emmett se las comió con una cerveza. Dijo que estaban mejor que los cacahuetes salados.

Ambos se echaron a reír, y durante la hora siguiente se gastaron bromas, recordaron historias y siguieron con su camaradería habitual.

Cuando Edward terminó de comer, después de repetir tres veces, se dio unas palmadas en el estómago y suspiró.

-Delicioso. Seguramente acabo de engordar un par de kilos, pero ha valido la pena.

Bella llevó los platos a la cocina. Ojala se le hubiera ocurrido preparar algo de postre, pero no había sido así.

-¿Sabes una buena manera de perder peso? –dijo con cautela.

Edward gimió y después se echó a reír.

-Bella, cariño, no piensas más que en el sexo. No solo pensaba en ello; todo su cuerpo se lo estaba pidiendo a gritos.

-¡Es un hecho le aseguró Mira, se queman muchas calorías cuando uno lleva a cabo una actividad sexual vigorosa. Bueno, aunque yo no distingo entre la vigorosa y la perezosa, pero me pareció interesante.

-Cariño, el sexo no es la cura a todos los males. Bella abrió uno de los libros y seguidamente buscó una página que había marcado.

-El sexo -leyó en voz alta- puede reducir los niveles de colesterol malo y aumentar los de colesterol bueno. Estimula el sistema respiratorio y añade oxígeno a la sangre, la cual nutre los órganos y los tejidos. Y el sexo libera endorfinas, que son los analgésicos afectivos.

Edward rotó los hombros, como si quisiera liberar la tensión de los músculos.

Bella pasó la página.

-El flujo acelerado de sangre hasta... -asintió mientras le miraba el regazo- esa parte, disminuye la presión cerebral que ayuda a que la persona se relaje y a aliviar la tensión de los músculos del cuello y la espalda -Bella lo miró y frunció el ceño- Edward, pareces muy tenso.

El se echó a reír, algo que Bella no había esperado que hiciera. Al menos no la estaba rechazando de nuevo. A propósito, Bella levantó un hombro y dejó que la franela se deslizara y se lo dejara al descubierto. Antes se había dado cuenta del efecto que había tenido el verle el hombro al descubierto.

En esa ocasión, la reacción no fue distinta. De pronto, Edward dejó de reírse.

-Estoy sorprendida -dijo- que no sepas nada de estas cosas. Quiero decir, aquí tienes un pequeño nido de amor y ni siquiera sabes lo que estás haciendo.

Él apretó los dientes.

-Sé perfectamente lo que estoy haciendo.

-Que yo sepa, no puedes demostrarlo.

-Cariño, no quiero demostrártelo.

-De acuerdo, entonces no me deseas. Dime lo que haces con otras... -Bella se atragantó y le dio la tos, pero ser recuperó y terminó la frase- mujeres.

Edward apoyó el codo sobre el brazo del sofá y la miró con mala cara. Tenía unos ojos marrones de un color intenso, y tan cálido como las llamas del hogar.

-Mantengo relaciones sexuales. ¿Es eso lo que quieres saber?

El corazón le empezó a latir violentamente de celos.

-Quiero detalles. ¿Te desnudas para ellas como lo hiciste para mí? ¿Dejas que te examinen?

El adoptó una expresión cómica.

-Me siento violado.

Bella resopló.

-Eso no me lo creo ni loca. Pero debo decirte que me sorprende. Siendo este un nido de amor, pensé que aquí habría cosas interesantes. Ya sabes, espejos en el techo, o artilugios para proporcionar placer escondidos en algún cajón. Supongo que podemos

contar el jacuzzi, pero no estoy segura de cómo funcionaria.

Edward gimió.

-Al menos podrías tomarte todo esto un poco en serio dijo mientras lo observaba detenidamente para ver su reacción, para que cuando me acerque a Jacob no me avergüence de mi ignorancia.

A Edward se le puso el pelo de punta. .

-¿De verdad quieres liarte con Jacob dijo casi gritando. .

-Liarme no. Quiero decir, no quiero una relación con él.

Bella se estremeció con solo decírselo. Jacob no la excitaba. Ningún hombre lo hacía excepto Edward.

-Pero hasta hora ha sido el único que se ha mostrado dispuesto. Tú, desde luego, no.

Edward se dejó caer en el sofá y se cubrió la cara con el brazo. Murmuró algo, pero Bella no fue capaz de entender lo que decía, excepto las palabras «tortura», «intolerable» y «bruja».

-Como acabo de decir, Edward el sexo es necesario para mi salud y bienestar vio que Edward respiraba irregularmente. Tú quieres que esté sana, ¿verdad?

Edward no respondió a eso, excepto para soltar otro gruñido.

-Supongo que no necesitas todos los accesorios, ¿no? O es eso, o no sabes lo que hacer con ellos. ¿Es así? ¿No tienes experiencia con objetos de perversión?

-No pienso hablar de mis experiencias personales... contigo, Bella.

Ella se encogió de hombros y la camisa de franela se resbaló un poco más. Esperó, y cuando por fin él la miró, Bella se encogió de hombros otra vez por si acaso.

Edward apretó los puños disimuladamente.

-No deseo que te vayas con Jacob.

El corazón le empezó a latir apresuradamente y Bella sintió que le faltaba la respiración y empezaba a temblar.

-No me deseas, y punto.

El apartó la mirada y Bella se dio cuenta de que estaba confuso.

Finalmente, muy despacio, como si se estuviera obligando a sí mismo a hablar, Edward respondió.

-Sí.

Bella abrió la boca y volvió a cerrarla. Con cuidado, sintiendo que la esperanza resurgía en ella, le preguntó:

-¿De verdad?

Edward se irguió en el sofá hasta que estuvo del todo derecho, con la pierna estirada delante de él. Ocupaba mucho espacio y estaba muy sexy allí sentado.

La miró fijamente con los ojos brillantes.

-Mi erección es para ti.

-¿De veras?

Se sintió atontada, pero había respondido de manera tan sorprendente que no estaba segura de qué pensar.

Bella no sabía que unos ojos verdes pudieran ser tan abrasadores. Edward estiró el brazo, la agarró y la estrechó contra su pecho.

-Sí. Y ahora voy a empezar con tu instrucción.

* * *

**Hola Chicas!! **

**Aqui les dejo un nuevo cap espero y les guste mucho=) **

**Disculpen la tardanza pero es que de verdad se me ha hecho imposible poder actualizar rapido!!! **

**Gracias por sus Rws, Alerts y Fvs que he recibido =P **

**Y porfa dejen comentarios!!!**

**Brianda Cullen**


	7. Chapter 7

_******D**isclaimer: Tanto la historia como los personajes no son de mi creación. Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia es una adaptación de Lori Foster_

* * *

Edward la apretó contra su pecho; sintió su nerviosismo y se alegró de ello.

-Eres demasiado atrevida, cielo. Necesitas aprender a ser más sutil.

-¿Te asusto?

Lo que en realidad le estaba preguntando era si asustaría a otro hombre, al hombre que quería seducir.

-No. Puedes empujar a un hombre hasta el borde del abismo, pero lo que en realidad necesitas es un hombre que sepa controlarse.

Ella bajó los ojos. Pero él no se dejó engañar. -Mírame, Bella.

Lo hizo, y en su mirada vio tanta avidez, tanto anhelo, que estuvo a punto de perderse.

-¿Qué vas a hacer? -le preguntó Bella.

Le miró el cuello, los labios, y finalmente a los ojos.

Edward pensó que debía controlarse, que debía aguantarse.

-Lo que tú quieras.

Ella aspiró entrecortadamente de un modo al tiempo dulce y sensual.

-Quiero que... practiques el sexo conmigo.

Edward se dio cuenta de que había estado a punto de decir «hacer el amor». Pero, en realidad, ella no quería que él la amara. Solo quería sexo; tan solo experimentar.

Edward lo entendía, pero todo en él se rebeló ante esa idea. Bella era una mujer sana, atractiva y dinámica, y era natural que deseara experimentar el lado sensual de la vida. Lo sorprendente era que hubiera permanecido inocente tanto tiempo. Claro que, sus hermanos la habían protegido tanto cuando era más joven que a cualquier chico le hubiera resultado difícil acercarse a ella. Y después se había mantenido ocupada montando la librería e inaugurándola. En general, casi nunca se había mostrado interesada en el sexo.

Pero parecía que la cosa había cambiado.

Porque lo entendía, y porque le tenía cariño, le enseñaría unas cuantas cosas, e intentaría comportarse del modo más honorable posible. Cualquier cosa sería preferible a que Bella se fuera con Jacob, esa idea le ponía malo solo de pensarla.

-Túmbate aquí a mi lado.

Bella se mordió el labio.

-¿No deberías... quitarme la ropa primero? Amordazarla se le antojó una posibilidad real. Tal vez sería necesario para mantener su salud mental.

-No. Deja de presionarme. A partir de ahora, deja que sea yo el que te diga lo que tienes que hacer, ¿esta bien?

Ella separó los labios.

-¿Es este un fetiche tuyo? -estaba claro que esa idea le gustaba Quiero decir, ¿el ser dominante y todo eso? Porque he leído todo un capítulo sobre los fetiches y...

Elle tapó la boca con la mano.

-No soy... maldita sea, Bella, ¿quieres hacer lo que yo te diga?

Estaba a punto de perder el control.

Bella se tumbó, pero no estaba relajada. Se quedó mirando al techo. La audaz mujer que pedía satisfacción estaba de pronto hecha un mar de dudas.

Edward le colocó la mano sobre el vientre. Sintió su calor y su cuerpo empezó a arder. Era tan suave, tan ligera.

Bella estaba aguantando la respiración. -¿Bella, estás nerviosa?

Tomó aire.

-Estoy preocupada.

Edward se inclinó y le dio un beso en la sien; un beso suave y provocativo;

Entonces le susurró al oído.

-¿Por qué? -a Edward se le ocurrió que tal vez, después de ponerle en evidencia, se echaría atrás. Rezó de corazón para que no lo hiciera.

-Por la cara del orgasmo.

El dejó las manos quietas.

-¿El qué?

-Me preocupa la cara que ponga durante el orgasmo. Leí un artículo que decía que algunas personas ponen cara de tontas cuando alcanzan el clímax. Hacen ruidos raros, se estremecen y voltean los ojos, y me temo que yo voy a parecer ridícula porque nunca he practicado.

A cada latido se iba poniendo más nervioso. En su mente no podía formar una frase coherente.

Bella, que estaba muy quieta a su lado, volvió la cabeza para mirarlo a la cara.

-Tú podrías hacerlo primero -parecía excesivamente entusiasmada con la idea; con tanto entusiasmo, se olvidó de su nerviosismo y se tumbó sobre él, colocándole una mano sobre el hombro malo y la otra entre el brazo y el costado-. Si tú lo hicieras primero, podría ver la cara que pones y entonces no me preocuparía tanto la que vaya a poner yo.

-No.

Bella cerró los ojos y frunció el ceño.

-¿Por qué no?

Edward no le dijo que no tenía intención alguna de satisfacer sus necesidades.

Quería asegurarse por todos los medios de que la primera experiencia de Bella fuera buena; buena pero no con Jacob. Ese era su plan. Pero no le haría el amor. No practicaría la penetración con ella porque eso sería pasarse de la raya. Rebasar un límite que no podía rebasar y una vez cruzado, no estaba seguro de poder encontrar el camino de vuelta. Como no le contestó enseguida Bella adoptó una expresión comprensiva.-Eres una de esas personas que hacen mucho ruido, ¿no? ¿Se te contrae toda la cara, también? No me importa, te lo prometo. Si los dos ponemos cara de bobos, entonces supongo que podremos cerrar los ojos, ¿vale?

Edward ignoró sus ridículas palabras, sobre todo porque no tenía ni idea de la cara que ponía cuando alcanzaba el clímax, y le echó la cabeza hacia atrás y empezó a darle besos por el cuello.

Bella gimió.

-Eso me gusta.

Le besó la clavícula.

-Y eso.

Edward abrió la boca y le lamió la piel.

Y eso también!

Edward suspiró.

-Bella, no necesito un informe exhaustivo.

Bella respiraba irregularmente y le clavó los dedos en el hombro. El dolor no fue nada comparado con la presión que sentía.

Jadeando, Bella dijo:

-En un libro decía que uno debe decirle a su pareja lo que le gusta.

-Sé lo que te gusta.

-¿De verdad? -se retiró para mirarlo a la cara

¿Cómo?

Edward se volvió un poco y la besó en la muñeca.

-Por cómo reaccionas. Por esto -señaló las marcas que le había hecho con los dedos.

Ay, Dios mío!

Parecía horrorizada por lo que había hecho y se habría apartado de él si Edward no la hubiera retenido. Sus movimientos no solo le hacían daño, sino que también lo excitaban.

-¿Sientes lo cerca que estás de mí? Estás apoyada sobre mi cadera. -Siento tú calor ahí. Y donde se juntan nuestros pechos, siento los latidos de tu corazón -le acarició la espalda- ¿Por qué no te olvidas de los malditos libros, ¿vale?

Ella acurrucó la cara en su cuello.

-No quiero hacerte daño.

El sonrió, hasta que ella se echó para atrás y le dijo en tono sincero:

-Seré delicada contigo, te lo prometo.

La carcajada que soltó lo sorprendió y enojó a Bella.

-Tampoco quiero que te rías de mí.

-Lo siento -le acarició la espesa y sedosa melena

Pero creo que eres adorable.

Ella lo miró con detenimiento a los ojos, pensando en lo que acababa de decire, antes de pegar la cara a su cuello otra vez.

-¿Y si pongo cara de boba cuando alcance el orgasmo?

Mientras hablaba, sus labios le rozaban la piel del cuello y lo volvían loco.

-Todas las mujeres ponen caras distintas... Bella se puso tensa y se apartó.

-¿Cuántas caras de orgasmo femenino has visto?

Bella lo miraba con cara de pocos amigos. Edward ahogó una sonrisa. No había esperado aquello, no había pensado que se reiría de ella.

-Todos los orgasmos que he presenciado han sido femeninos. Desde luego, no he estado nunca con ningún hombre.

-Eso no es a lo que yo me refiero, y lo sabes -entonces pestañeó-. ¿Tú te has..., ya sabes, te has visto a ti mismo alguna vez?

A pesar de su resistencia, Edward la estrechó contra su pecho.

-Regla número uno. Jamás hables de otras parejas cuando estás con alguien en la cama.

Bella intentó poner los brazos tensos de nuevo. -Pero... .

-Regla número dos. No le hagas al hombre con el que estás preguntas incómodas.

-¿Por qué te vas a sentir incómodo? Estoy segura de que estás fantástico, jadeando y gimiendo...

-Regla número tres -dijo, interrumpiéndola adrede-. Jamás discutas con un hombre que está intentando darte placer.

Se desplomó sobre él. De pronto, se mostraba dócil y relajada, y al siguiente se agarraba a él con tanta fuerza que el hombro y las costillas le ardían de dolor.

-No ha sido mi intención discutir contigo. Lo siento.

-Calla... -Edward sintió que su cuerpo se estremecía, lo excitada que estaba.

Solo porque él tuviera que aguantarse un deseo no correspondido, no quería decir que ella tuviera que soportarlo también. Esperaba que lo que él pretendía hacer fuera suficiente. No podía irse con Jacob. Bella se merecía mucho más de lo que ese baboso de Jacob pudiera ofrecerle.

-Te voy a besar, Bella.

Al menos así dejaría de hacer comentarios escandalosos.

-Aleluya.

-No te hagas la lista -le avisó ahora, relájate.

¿Vale?

-Me han besado antes, ¿sabes?

El emitió un gruñido profundo.

-No quiero saberlo.

-¿Por qué?

Le cubrió los labios con los suyos. Fue un beso sencillo, ligero, y tan provocativo como los besos que le había dado en el cuello. Bella se pegó más a él y separó los labios. Despacio, Edward le metió la lengua en la boca tímidamente y volvió a sacarla.

Bella jadeó. Sus labios seguían unidos cuando ella dijo:

-¿Puedes volver a hacer eso?

Lo hizo. Una y otra vez.

Intentó seguirlo, intentó besarlo ardientemente, pero eso habría interferido con sus planes.

Edward se sorprendió cuando ella le dio un golpe con el puño en el pecho.

-¡Deja de provocarme así!

Edward ahogó una carcajada. -y tú me acusas de intentar ser dominante. Antes de terminar de hablar, Bella le agarró la cara con ambas manos y lo inmovilizó para darle un beso de tornillo.

Edward la deseó; la deseó más de lo que había deseado a ninguna mujer. Luchó por apartarse de su boca húmeda y caliente, de su cuerpo esbelto, de sus manos suaves y menudas, y tremendamente femeninas. Sabía que perdería la cabeza si no dejaba de besarla.

y lo hizo oportunamente poniéndole la mano en el trasero.

Bella se tambaleó y gimió de placer. Tenía los ojos entrecerrados y lo miraba con una mezcla de asombro y ternura.

-¿Pongo la misma cara que tú? -le preguntó en tono sensual.

Tenía los ojos entrecerrados, velados por aquellas espesas pestañas, Era hermosa.

-Maldita sea, no.

Ella le acarició la mejilla.

-Tienes la cara colorada -murmuró en voz baja y me estás mirando con... deseo.

Eso le volvió a excitar.

-Entonces si... Tú me miras a mí de ese modo también.

-¿Es siempre así?

El la abrazó un poco más, deseando que dejara de analizar las cosas.

-No. Normalmente la mujer se implica demasiado como para charlar tanto.

-Ah.

-Bésame otra vez. Me gusta.

-Pensaba que se suponía que no debías decirme lo que te gusta...

Edward tomó las riendas de la situación. La besó, introduciéndole toda la lengua en la boca y maravillándose de lo a gusto que se sentía besándola.

-Dame tu lengua también, cariño.

Ella lo hizo, al principio tímidamente, después con ardor. Bella le acarició el pecho y los pezones.

-Bella -jadeó, le agarró de las muñecas e intentó apartarle las manos-. No hagas eso.

-¿Por qué?

El se ladeó para mirarla a la cara. La rodilla le ardía y se la colocó de nuevo en una posición más cómoda. Entonces le besó la palma de la mano.

-Hay mejores sitios donde puedes tocarme.

-He leído que los hombres son ahí tan sensibles como las mujeres.

-Vamos a averiguarlo.

Le acarició el pecho a través de la tela de franela.

Era suave y delicado. Deseaba tenerla desnuda, pero no estaba seguro de poder soportar verla sin ropa.

Edward notó los fuertes latidos de su corazón. Cerró los ojos y arqueó la espalda.

-Cómo te pones -susurró, utilizando el pulgar para acariciarle el pezón.

-Ah...

-Lo sé. Te gusta esto.

Ella cerró los ojos e inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás. No fue su intención preguntar, pero Edward se oyó a sí mismo decir:

-¿Has estado alguna vez así con otro hombre?

-No Nunca.

La miró a la cara, observando cómo reaccionaba a sus caricias.

-¿Te ha tocado algún otro aquí?

-No...

-Entonces ningún otro hombre te ha hecho tampoco esto -le agarró el pezón entre los dedos y tiró de él suavemente.

Bella gimió de satisfacción.

Edward le dio un beso en la barbilla, en el puente de la nariz, en los párpados, mientras continuaba tirándole y enrollando el pezón entre los dedos. Su respiración se volvió jadeante e irregular.

-¡Edward!

-¿Y esto?

La levantó con facilidad hasta que se metió un pezón en la boca a través de la franela.

La mordisqueó levemente y Bella pegó un brinco. Entonces Edward empezó a succionarle los pezones y todo su cuerpo se puso tenso. La camisa, que era suya, pero que ya tenía el perfume de su cuerpo impregnado, enseguida se empapó.

Bella le metió las manos entre los cabellos y lo agarró con fuerza. Colocó la pierna sobre la de él y sus cuerpos quedaron perfectamente alineados. Edward le puso la mano en el trasero y la apretó contra su cuerpo. Tenía las manos lo suficientemente grandes para abarcar su redondo trasero.

De pronto ella se apartó y, antes de darle tiempo a decir nada, empezó a desabotonarse torpemente la camisa.

-Bella, espera.

Le agarró las manos e intentó detenerla.

Si ella se desnudaba, Edward perdería el poco control que le quedaba.

-Hagámoslo despacio, cariño.

-No. .

Los botones salieron volando cuando le pegó un tirón a la camisa con frustración. Bella lo miró apesadumbrada.

-Bueno - Edward se aclaró la voz e intentó no fijarse en uno de sus senos, parcialmente visible-. Es la primera vez que una mujer se ha rasgado la ropa por mí.

Bella levantó la cabeza.

-Estás magullado. Estaba intentando echarte una mano -entonces lo miró con vacilación ¿Preferirías que te quitara los pantalones del mismo modo?

Edward sintió una ternura tremenda. Conocía a aquella mujer desde que era una niña pequeña y tímida. La había visto crecer a la sombra de sus hermanos mayores; uno ,de ellos serio y responsable, y el otro carismático, querido por hombres y mujeres.

Su padre la había ignorado, sus hermanos solo habían querido protegerla. Y Edward... solo quería amarla.

La amaba de verdad.

Le puso la mano en el muslo y la apresuro para que le colocara la pierna sobre la cintura.

-¿Edward?

-Quiero echarte una buena mirada, Bella. Eres tan endiabladamente hermosa.

La levantó y colocó hasta que Bella estuvo sentada sobre su estómago.

Tenía las mejillas coloradas, la expresión recelosa.

-No soy hermosa -dijo, pero él frunció el ceño

¿Crees que soy hermosa?

Lentamente, Edward abrió la camisa y se la quitó. Tragó saliva con dificultad, intentando librarse del nudo de afecto, deseo y amor que se le había formado en la garganta.

-Yo creo -empezó a decir con voz ronca mientras le acariciaba un pecho y luego el otro-, que eres sexy, dulce e indudablemente hermosa.

-Oh, Edward.

-Apóyate aquí.

-¿Apoyarme?

-Ven -la miró y vio el anhelo reflejado en su rostro-. Quiero besarte un poco más.

Ella respiraba irregularmente.

-En la boca.

-En los pezones.

-Oh, Dios mío.

Edward hizo una pausa. Estaba excitada, pero a la vez recelosa. Y sabía sin duda que era virgen. Lo último que debía hacer era presionarla.

-Estás temblando.

-Es... bueno, yo... -lo miró con el ceño fruncido, gloriosamente desnuda de cintura para arriba, con el cabello cayéndole en cascada por todo el cuerpo-. ¿No deberíamos estar en la cama?

Edward se preguntó si estaría cambiando de opinión, si se lo estaría pensando.

-¿Por qué te importa eso?

-Porque quiero que tú también te desnudes, y sería más fácil quitarte la ropa en la cama. Aquí no hay sitio suficiente.

Entonces fue él el que se echó a temblar.

-Aquí estamos bien.

Bella lo miró con curiosidad y antes de que él pudiera impedírselo, se levantó y se puso de pie a su lado.

-Quiero que mi primera vez sea en la cama –dijo en tono exigente.

-Cariño, da lo mismo.

Excepto que a él no le daba lo mismo. Meterse en la cama con ella sería un tremendo error. Lo sabía.

-Quiero que estemos los dos preparados y desnudos no solo yo.

Levantó la cabeza y se miró la entrepierna. La erección amenazaba con hacer estallar los botones de los pantalones de tela.

-Esto, Bella, yo estoy todo lo preparado que puedo estar.

Más que preparado. En verdad estaba desesperado. Aunque para lo que tenía en mente no tenía que estar tan preparado.

-Pero se está haciendo tarde -señaló Bella-.

Anoche no dormí demasiado.

Bella nunca dejaba de sorprenderlo.

-¿Por qué no?

-Porque te estuve contemplando mientras dormías, parecía ajena al escrutinio de sus pechos.

Esas malditas enfermeras. no hacían más que entrar para intentar echarte un buen vistazo. Son unas desvergonzadas. .

Edward ignoró sus comentarios acerca de las enfermeras y le preguntó en tono sensual:

-¿Te quedaste toda la noche en el hospital conmigo?

-Por supuesto.

Lo dijo con naturalidad, como si otra cosa no hubiera sido posible. A Edward se le enterneció el corazón. -y como sé que los dos estamos cansados añadiá, y también bien alimentados, supuse que haríamos esto, ahora que te estás mostrando más razonable. Y que después nos iríamos a dormir.

Edward intentó desesperadamente quitarle las ganas. -Lo dices como si fuera amasar pan, o qué sé yo. -Oh, no -lo miró de arriba abajo Espero que sea muy divertido y muy emocionante.

-Claro que, no quieres presionarme ni nada, ¿no? Bella frunció el ceño al oír su tono seco.

-Estoy dispuesta a tener en cuenta tus lesiones –le miró la pierna- ¿Podrás hacerlo con la rodilla mala? Podemos consultar alguna posición distinta en los libros para que no te duela.

Edward no quería que volviera a meter la nariz en esos malditos libros.

-No me vas. a hacer ningún daño -le aseguró.

-Aún así, será mejor en la cama, donde podremos movernos con más libertad. Me doy cuenta de que el sexo requiere cierta movilidad.

-Por amor de Dios... No vamos a hacer acrobacias.

Al menos, no pensaba tal cosa. ¡A lo mejor también había leído un capítulo que tratara de eso

Bella se encogió de hombros.

-He leído que los hombres solo quieren dormir después. Así que lo mejor será que estemos en la cama para qué tú no tengas que volver a moverte.

Cada vez que hablaba lo insultaba.

-¡Tan solo los animales se duermen justo después de hacer el amor.

-Solo los animales,.¿eh?

Al verla tan escéptica, Edward supuso que los libros la habían convencido de lo contrario.

-Probablemente Jacob se quedaría dormido.

-¿Eso crees? -Bella se levantó y fue a atizar un poco las ascuas que quedaban, y después cerró la pantalla de cristal.

Edward observó con apreciación cada pequeño detalle y movimiento de su esbelto cuerpo. Las sombras de la habitación enfatizaban las curvas y huecos de su cuerpo perfecto.

Sonrió, se volvió hacia él y levantó la muleta; después empezó a tirarle del brazo.

-Vamos, te ayudaré a llegar a la cama. Así podrás dormirte después.

Edward apretó los dientes e insistió.

-No me voy a dormir después.

Ella lo miró con determinación. Edward se dio por vencido y se puso de pie con torpeza. No le dijo que sabía que no se dormiría porque para él no habría un después. Tan solo Bella experimentaría placer, tan solo ella sentiría la culminación de los sentidos.

Tragó saliva.

La iniciaría. El era el experimentado, el que tenía el control. Sexualmente la abrumaría de tal modo que ella no se daría siquiera cuenta de que él no estaría participando del todo.

Utilizaría las manos, la boca y la lengua, para asegurarse de que ella disfrutaba. Cuando hubiera alcanzado el clímax la abrazaría con fuerza y, dado que se había quedado despierta toda la noche en el hospital, sería ella la que se quedaría dormida.

Entre sus brazos.

Tendría que ser suficiente para él.

Edward se paró al lado de la cama y apoyó las muletas sobre una mecedora. Hacía frío en la habitación, pero la cama era amplia y cómoda. La luz de la pequeña lámpara de la mesilla iluminaba tenuemente la pieza.

Aspiró hondo e intentó hablar con calma, dejar de temblar. Tendría cuidado con ella. Sería tierno y comprensivo.

Iría muy, muy despacio.

Antesde que se volviera hacia ella, Bella se acercó por detrás y le tiró del cordón de los pantalones de tela, que al momento cayeron al suelo.

-¡Bella!

-Dame este gusto -murmuró sin pesar- Me encanta mirarte.

Él lanzó un gemido entrecortado, pero entonces sus brazos lo rodearon y le agarró la palpitante erección con sus pequeñas y cálidas manos, con los pechos pegados a su espalda, y lo único que pudo hacer Edward fue sentir.

Sus gemidos rompieron el silencio de la habitación. Sintió la boca de Bella sobre el hombro, húmeda y delicada.

-¿Te duele este golpe? -No -dijo con voz cansada. -¿ este?

Negó con la cabeza. Las curiosas manos de Bella le acariciaban por todas partes.

-Me encanta tu cuerpo, el tacto de tu piel -dijo con asombro- Seda sobre la rigidez de tu miembro.

-Oh, Dios....

-Deseaba tanto tocarte esta tarde. Deberían santificarme por resistirme como lo he hecho a tu irresistible cuerpo. Espero que te agrade mi consideración -Bella le apretó con delicadeza otra mujer no habría tenido tantos miramientos. Pero yo te respeto.

Edward se preguntó a qué se estaría refiriendo con todo eso.

-Ninguna otra mujer -señaló en tono áspero: se ha aprovechado de mí estando drogado.

-Ninguna otra te ha tenido estando así. Creo que, dadas las circunstancias, he mostrado un comportamiento ejemplar.

Sus manos pequeñas seguían acariciándolo, abrazándolo, y Edward apenas podía seguir el hilo de la conversación, menos aún discutir con ella.

-Bella...

Intentó agacharse para subirse los pantalones antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

No seas tímido, Edward. Tendré cuidado contigo.

El gimió. Ambos forcejearon un poco y Bella ganó. Pero la verdad era que no deseaba de verdad subirse los pantalones.

-Tienes un cuerpo fantástico -suspiró-. Pero también muchos cardenales. Siento tanto que te hicieras daño.

Empezó a besarle en cada sitio donde estaba marcado, y fue la cosa más erótica y curiosa que había experimentado jamás.

Menos mal que se quedó por detrás, porque si pasara a la parte de delante con esa boca tan húmeda y caliente, sería su final.

Solo de pensarlo estuvo a punto de perder el control.

Edward apretó los puños, queriendo serenarse, aun sabiendo que era inútil.

-Esto también lo leí en un libro, lo mucho que a un hombre le gusta que lo agarren con fuerza, con más brusquedad que a una mujer.

Lo había leído, pensó Edward, para luego ponerlo en práctica con Jacob.

Ese negro pensamiento lo enervó de tal modo que se volvió hacia Bella. El brusco movimiento le hizo sentir un gran dolor en la pierna, y no consiguió ocultar una mueca en su rostro.

-Túmbate.

Bella, acalorada y con los pezones duros, se abrazó a él sin dejar de comérselo con los ojos. El modo en que ella lo miraba era mucho mejor que las caricias de muchas mujeres. Y Edward tuvo que tumbarse por necesidad.

Después de colocarle un almohadón debajo de la pierna mala y de advertirle que no se moviera, Bella se estiró a su lado. Pero no se quedó quieta. Sus manos empezaron a moverse por todas partes, acariciándolo, explorando, excitándolo.

Edward intentó que fuera más despacio, pero ella empezó a besarlo, primero en la clavícula y después por las costillas.

Su recorrido en dirección sur le hizo imaginar demasiadas cosas.

-Bella... -jadeó-. Para.

-Calla... Solo quiero que te sientas mejor.

Se dio la vuelta hasta que colocó su delicioso trasero delante, para empezar a centrarse en su entrepierna. y no mostró reserva alguna.

¡Era _él _el que supuestamente tenía que iniciarla a _ella!_

Edward iba a decírselo cuando le lamió un cardenal que tenía en la parte alta del muslo, y Edward se quedó sin habla. Hizo un movimiento brusco.

-Tranquilo -le susurró ella, mientras lo seducía y lo excitaba, quitándole definitivamente todas sus dudas. Edward estaba empezando a sentirse como una virgen en la noche del baile del colegio. -He estado estudiando todo esto mientras tú dormías -le dijo Bella-. Estoy bien segura de que sé lo que estoy haciendo.

-Se supone que no tienes que hacer nada -razonó-. Eres virgen, maldita sea.

Ella se volvió y lo miró con lástima.

-La virginidad y la estupidez no son la misma cosa. -¡Pues la virginidad y la timidez deberían ir unidas

-Oh, por Dios -se levantó de la cama y empezó a quitarse los pantalones elásticos.

Edward no pudo menos que quedarse boquiabierto. Era demasiado tarde ya para cerrar los ojos.

-Sé que no soy perfecta -le explicó Bella-, pero Alice me asegura que no importará.

Se puso derecha despacio, con los pantalones en el suelo y las mejillas encendidas. Pero lo miró directamente a los ojos.

No llevaba braguitas.

Edward pensó que iba a alcanzar el clímax solo con mirarla.

¿Que no era perfecta? Era la mujer más perfecta que había visto en su vida. Su cuerpo, su sonrisa, su rubor. Su forma descarada de seducido, su fuerza y empeño. Su cariño. Todo eso se combinaba y la hacía irresistible para él.

Edward aspiró hondo y le tendió la mano.

-Ven acá.

Dos segundos después Bella y Edward estaban juntos en la cama, piel con piel, y Edward supo que era hombre muerto.

Acababa de perder la batalla.


	8. Chapter 8

-Hace un poco de frío aquí, ¿verdad? ¿No estás helado? No me gustaría que, encima de todo, te pusieras enfermo.

Edward percibió una mezcla de preocupación y nerviosismo en Bella y tiró de ella para que se colocara encima de él.

Ella intentó mantener las piernas cerradas, pero él le agarró de los muslos y se los separó para que estuvieran sobre los suyos. La rodilla mala recibió un golpe, pero el dolor era mínimo comparado con su palpitante deseo.

Bella apoyó la cara sobre el cuello de Edward y hundió los dedos en la parte alta de los brazos. Ya que había dejado de luchar contra el deseo, contra ella, su bravura se había desvanecido.

No había conseguido seducirla bien, no había logrado turbarla de tal modo que se olvidara de todo. Estaba demasiado consciente de la experiencia única de estar con él, y eso no le valía.

Quería que perdiera la razón, la noción del tiempo, y se dispuso a conseguido.

-Hace un calor tremendo -le dijo mientras le acariciaba la espalda y después el firme y sedoso trasero-. Tú me has puesto caliente.

-Eso es... -lanzó una exclamación entrecortada cuando Edward deslizó la mano entre los muslos- Qué bueno...

A Edward no le hizo falta preguntarle si algún otro hombre la había tocado así. Su reacción fue suficiente para saber que aquello era algo nuevo para ella.

Cuando empezó a acariciada notó que estaba mojada, lista, a pesar de su nerviosismo. La acarició con delicadeza, la abrió y le introdujo un dedo.

Sus músculos se contrajeron y se puso en tensión. -Calma -le susurró él- Tómatelo con calma. Bella estaba callada como un muerto.

Edward la besó en el hombro, en el cuello, deleitándose con el sabor de su piel cálida y sedosa, mientras aspiraba su aroma. Con la otra mano le acarició la nuca y seguidamente acercó sus labios a los de ella.

Empezó a besarla con dulzura y pasión, pero sin dejar de acariciarle sus partes más íntimas.

Sin separar sus labios de los de ella, Edward le susurró: -Estás tan tensa...

-Lo siento.

Se movió, intentando adaptarse al movimiento de su dedo, a la extraña intimidad, y ese movimiento lo incitó aún más.

-No lo sientas. Me encanta.

Lo amaba. Tenía ganas de decírselo, pero Edward no merecía aquella trampa emocional. Le había dado lo que ella quería, pero se negaba a cargarlo con el resto.

-Yo... también quiero tocarte.

No podía darle eso.

-Ahora no.

-Edward...

-Lo echaría a perder, cariño. Ya estoy demasiado excitado.

En realidad había estado así desde que ella se había desabrochado los botones de la camisa de franela. De todos modos llevaba meses sintiéndose así con ella. Quizá llevara años.

Casarse con Rosalie era ya totalmente impensable. Maldita sea, no podría casarse con nadie si era a Bella a quien amaba.

Sin embargo ella solo estaba experimentando, y ese era solo el primer paso de todas las nuevas experiencias que ella deseaba tener, que ella merecía.

-¿Sabes que eres muy suave, Bella?

Ella jadeó y arqueó la espalda.

-¿Estoy tan suave como tú de duro?

-Sí -la besó de nuevo.

Quería dejar en ella su huella, grabar en su mente los mismos recuerdos que él sabía que lo acompañarían toda la vida.

Le echó el brazo a la cintura y la subió un poco más, de modo que estuviera sentada sobre su abdomen y poder así ocuparse de sus pechos.

Bella arqueó la espalda para colocarle los senos junto a la boca, y al hacerlo presionó más el estómago contra la entrepierna. Eso hizo que Edward se volviera aún más loco de deseo. El dejar las caderas quietas y aguantar la salvaje necesidad de poseerla en ese momento fue la cosa más dura que había hecho en su vida.

Ella no emitió sonido alguno mientras Edward se metía un tieso pezón en la boca. Se los succionó durante varios minutos y la acarició hasta que ambos temblaban a punto de alcanzar el clímax.

-¿Bella?

Ella no contestó, y cuando la miró vio que tenía los ojos muy cerrados y los dientes clavados en el labio.

Edward le acarició el trasero y la miró.

-Cariño, necesito saber si te gusta lo que te estoy haciendo.

Ella echó la cabeza hacia delante, de modo que su cabello cayó flotando sobre el pecho y los hombros de Edward.

-Dímelo.

Ella abrió los ojos y soltó el aire ruidosamente. -Me dijiste que no dijera nada -dijo con voz ronca- Que estuviera callada.

Tenía los pezones húmedos, duros. Él se los acarició con la punta de los dedos.

-Te dije que no quería un informe detallado. Pero no te dije que no respiraras, ni que te quedaras tan callada. No, sabía si seguías viva.

Bella abrió mucho los ojos. Edward sintió el gemido que bullía en su garganta antes de que ella gritara.

-¡Me encanta lo que me estás haciendo! Me siento como si me derritiera por dentro y como si me desmoronara por fuera, y no quiero que termine nunca esta sensación, pero quiero llegar al final si eso tiene algún sentido para ti y...

Edward la besó muy sonriente, tremendamente complacido por su entusiasmo.

-¿Y esto? -le preguntó sin dejar de besarla al tiempo que sacaba el dedo de su interior y empezaba a acariciarle el punto más sensible de su cuerpo.

Bella empezó a estremecerse.

-¡Sí!

Edward siguió acariciándola con cuidado, sin dejar de mirarla a la cara, hasta que vio que Bella estaba a punto de alcanzar el clímax. Lo deseaba con ella. Quería verla gritar y ver su rostro contraerse. Ver la cara que ponía cuando tenía un orgasmo. Sonrió con tristeza, aguantándose las tremendas ganas de hacer lo mismo que Bella.

Bella se separó de él. Jadeando, se apartó antes de que él pudiera detenerla.

-¿Qué pasa?

¿Tendría Bella miedo de lo que sentía? No. Su Bella no era así.

-Quiero que lo hagas conmigo -tragó saliva, aún jadeando- Te quiero dentro de mí esta primera vez. Las palabras en sí ya fueron casi suficientes para hacerle perder el control. Pero hizo acopio de fuerza y le dijo:

-No tengo protección -mintió.

-Yo sí.

Mientras su conciencia se encogía de pesar, su cuerpo vitoreaba de alegría.

Lo único que pudo hacer fue quedarse mudo de sorpresa cuando Bella sacó una caja de zapatos de debajo de la cama. Estaba repleta de una enorme variedad de preservativos de todos los colores, tamaños y estilos.

-¿De dónde diablos...?

-Alice me los metió en la bolsa. También una nota diciéndome que no te los enseñara hasta el momento adecuado, porque algunos de ellos podrían acobardarte.

Bella pasó por encima de él con la caja en la mano y se sentó a su lado. Entonces se fijó en su erección.

-¿Talla grande?

Edward dejó caer la cabeza sobre la almohada y se quedó mirando al techo. No era un santo. Y ningún hombre estaba listo para resistir lo irresistible.

-Uno mediano servirá -dijo sin demasiado entusiasmo.

-¿Estás de broma? -dijo con incredulidad- ¿Las hay más grandes que eso?

No abrió los ojos; no estaba listo para ver cómo ella especulaba sobre sus partes íntimas.

En realidad, no estaba preparado para nada de eso.

-¿Estás bien, Edward?

-Sí.

¿Por qué no hacer eso por ella, y después sufrir en silencio mientras ella practicaba su recién adquirida habilidad con algún canalla afortunado?

-¿Azul? ¿Rojo?

Apretó los puños. Ella tenía la voz ronca, ansiosa.

No podía responder, pero entonces se dio cuenta de que ya no haría falta. Oyó el ruido de un paquete abriéndose y sintió al momento las manos de Bella sobre su miembro.

-No pasa nada, Edward. Sé que probablemente estarás nervioso. Te prometo que tendré mucho cuidado. Apenas me notarás.

¿Que apenas la notaría? Estaba desnuda y sentada a su lado y encima tenía las manos acariciándole la entrepierna. su ser la estaba notando de un modo importante.

Bella le deslizó el condón con destreza, uno liso, gracias a Dios. Apretó los dientes, aún le quedaba algo de honor dispuesto a batallar, aunque fuera poco. Pero perdió.

-Lo has hecho muy bien -medio se quejó, pensando que cierta torpeza por parte de Bella podría haberlo ayudado a recuperar el control.

-He estado practicando.

Edward se estremeció al tiempo que se le pasaban por la imaginación un sin fin de horribles escenas. Cuando se miraron, Bella lo tranquilizó diciéndole: -Pero no con ningún hombre, al menos no hasta ahora. En el libro decía que se practicara con el palo de una escoba. Gasté casi una caja entera hasta que lo hice bien.

Se dejó caer hacia atrás, sumamente aliviado y entonces ella se colocó bien sobre él y empezó a acariciarle el pecho.

-No sé por qué sugerían un palo de la escoba. Según lo que veo, no se parece en nada.

-Bella - Edward la miró, sorprendido por su iniciativa, por su determinación.

-Shhh -dijo, acariciándole los pectorales que parecían increíblemente sensibles a sus caricias-. No te voy a hacer daño.

De no haber estado tan excitado, tal vez se hubiera echado a reír por lo que acababa de decirle, pero decidió darse por vencido.

La experiencia con Bella le estaba resultando mareante. Demasiado mareante como para poder controlarla.

-Échate un poco para arriba.

Ella se apresuró a hacer lo que él le decía. -Relájate, Bella.

Bella sintió los dedos ásperos sobre su piel fina mientras él la abría con la mayor delicadeza posible. Edward se agarró el miembro con una mano y la otra se la colocó en el trasero mientras ella se preparaba cuidadosamente para deslizarse.

-Con cuidado.

Se estremeció al tiempo que su erección se abrió camino en su interior. A Edward se le partía el corazón y al mismo tiempo sintió ganas de hacer el grito de Tarzán.

Le sudaba la frente.

Sin perder el ánimo, Bella continuó deslizándose a pesar de la molestia que sentía.

-¿Estás seguro de que la tienes tamaño estándar? -le preguntó.

Su inocencia lo llenó de ternura.

-Te lo prometo.

Con la punta de un dedo Edward le acarició la brillante y húmeda piel femenina, la parte más sensible de su cuerpo. Un gemido ahogado de Bella rompió el silencio. Mientras apretó los muslos aún más contra sus caderas. Ella acarició suavemente, insistentemente, observando cómo separaba los labios, cómo cerraba los ojos. Estaba húmeda, pero aún era virgen, y ella necesitaba que él fuera cuidadoso con ella, que se controlara.

-Ve todo lo despacio que te apetezca...

Sus palabras murieron con un grito de Bella cuando se terminó de deslizar con un movimiento rápido y brusco con el que lo condujo hasta lo más profundo de su ser, abrazándolo en un nido húmedo y caliente.

¡Qué dulzura! Bella le clavó las uñas en el pecho y gritó su nombre.

-¡Edward!

Sorprendentemente sintió el comienzo de las contracciones. Edward arqueó la espalda, su cuerpo latía. La rodilla empezó a dolerle, pero no le importó. El placer era superior al dolor. El placer de sentir que Bella alcanzaba el clímax, de aspirar su aroma, de escuchar sus jadeos, de sentir sus manos clavándose en su carne.

Su cuerpo pasó de experimentar los espasmos de intensas sensaciones a la explosiva descarga, y por último una bendita sensación de aturdimiento. Fue, con mucho, la experiencia más placentera que había tenido en su vida, y mucho más de lo que había esperado.

Se relajó sobre la cama con Bella encima de él, acariciándole la garganta con los labios mientras intentaba recobrar el aliento. Las piernas aún le temblaban, los latidos de su corazón eran aún fuertes.

Pasaron varios minutos en los que Edward se negó a pensar. Y entonces oyó que Bella susurraba en tono suave:

-¿Lo ves? No ha estado tan mal.

¿Sentía un cosquilleo por todo el cuerpo y ella decía que no había estado tan mal? Abrió los ojos y Bella lo miró, con los codos apoyados sobre su pecho.

El cansancio se apoderó de él. Estaba demasiado aletargado, demasiado satisfecho para quedarse despierto.

-Me encanta tu cara de orgasmo -le dijo ella, y Edward se dio cuenta de que en lugar de observarla a ella, era ella la que lo había estado observando a él.

-Bella.

Había hecho lo que no debería haber hecho, y recibido más de lo que había esperado.

Un enorme pesar se apoderó de él; pesar porque no pudiera seguir juntos; pesar de que no pudiera reclamarla como suya.

Pesar porque ella viera aquella como su primera experiencia de muchas; con otro hombre, otro que no la merecía.

Sabiendo que no debía, pero demasiado cansado como para poder evitarlo, le rozó la cara, los labios, y le susurró:

-Lo siento, Bella. Lo siento tanto. Esto jamás debería haber ocurrido.

Ella se puso pálida, pero no dijo nada. Tan solo agachó la cabeza. Edward pensó que iba a volver a besarlo y cerró los ojos y esperó. Pero el beso no llegó, y después no importaba... porque se quedó dormido como un animal.

Edward se despertó asustado al oír un ruido desconocido. Miró a su alrededor pero estaba solo. No sabía lo que lo había despertado, pero una vez despierto se dio cuenta que le dolían todos los cardenales que tenía en el cuerpo.

Bella lo había amado a fondo, de eso estaba seguro. Y después, sin decirle nada, se había quedado dormido.

¡Maldita sea, era peor que Jacob

Cerró los ojos mientras consideraba lo que había hecho.

Hacer el amor con Bella había sido la cosa más dulce, emocional y sorprendente que había experimentado en su vida. Era buena. Mejor que buena.

Tal vez él mismo debería leer unos cuantos de esos libros.

Edward sonrió. Se sentía tan completo que casi se echó a reír.

Bella le había hecho el amor.

-¡Míralo! -una voz familiar interrumpió sus pensamientos-. Está lleno de golpes e incluso dormido sonríe como un infeliz.

Edward se incorporó y abrió los ojos tan rápidamente que la cabeza empezó a latirle. Perfilándose contra la luz de sol que entraba por la ventana, Jasper estaba de pie en la puerta del cuarto. Tenía el aspecto de un ángel vengador.

¡Jasper!

Estaba claro que era Jasper quien lo había despertado, pero su aparición en ese momento no tenía sentido.

-Eh...

Jasper frunció el ceño. Se volvió hacia atrás y le preguntó a alguien:

-¿Aún está bajo los efectos de los analgésicos? ¿No? Entonces me gustaría saber por qué está tan contento, teniendo en cuenta lo que le ha pasado.

Se volvió hacia Edward, esperando.

-Esto...

¿Qué demonios podía decir?

¿Y dónde estaba Bella? a Edward no le hizo ninguna gracia pensar que Bella estaba siendo testigo de la desaprobación de su hermano. Aunque, a decir verdad, Jasper no parecía tan crítico como curioso.

De pronto, Edward se dio cuenta de que la sábana apenas mantenía su pudor. Y estaba claro que había estado durmiendo desnudo. Con mucho esfuerzo se sentó en la cama y se cubrió sus vergüenzas.

En tono afectado que esperaba diera la impresión de calma y seguridad en sí mismo, Edward le preguntó:

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, Jasper?

-Rosalie sabe dónde estás -Jasper dijo sin más preámbulo-. Y viene para acá.

-¿Qué?

Lo último que le hacía falta era que Rosalie se presentara. Tener a Jasper de observador era más que suficiente problema.

-Papá le dijo que estabas aquí con Bella. No puedo creer que lo haya hecho, pero así es -Jasper se encogió de hombros.

-¿Pero... dónde está Bella?

Intentó asomarse, pero no vio a nadie. De pronto sintió que la cabaña estaba... vacía.

Y el mismo vacío se instaló en su corazón.

Se deslizó hacia el borde de la cama para ponerse de pie.

Jasper corrió a su lado.

-Eh, tómatelo con calma. Espera, deja que te ayude.

El pánico se apoderó de Edward y fue mayor a cualquier sentimiento de culpa o dolor que pudiera sentir.

-¿Dónde demonios está Bella?

Jasper pareció ligeramente satisfecho al contestar. -Dijo que estaba preparándose para marcharse. -¿Marcharse?

-Sí -Jasper le agarró del brazo y lo ayudó a levantarse, entonces sonrió al ver que Edward estaba desnudo-. Creo que deberías vestirte antes de ir en persecución de mi hermana pequeña.

Edward se quedó sorprendido. ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo? ¿Y qué estaba haciendo Bella? Enseguida miró a su alrededor, buscando algo que ponerse. Jasper le pasó los pantalones de tela que estaban tirados debajo de la cama.

Edward se puso colorado al recordar que Bella lo había desnudado. Y su hermano estaba allí delante de él.

Jasper arqueó una ceja y le preguntó:

-Parece que te desvestiste con mucha prisa anoche, ¿no?

Sin dejar de quejarse y hacer muecas de dolor, Edward se sentó en la cama y se puso los pantalones con cuidado.

-¿Por qué se va a marchar Bella? -le preguntó. Jasper se ajustó las gafas antes de contestar. -Supongo que ha pensado que con Rosalie aquí, ella no pinta nada.

-¿Está aquí Rosalie?

-Llegará de un momento a otro.

Segundos después, el hermano pequeño de Jasper, Emmett el aventurero y reconocido mujeriego, asomó la cabeza por la puerta.

-La marimacho ha llegado.

Edward se sorprendió al ver a Emmett allí. Que él supiera, Emmett estaba en los bosques de Canadá, luchando con osos y con sus demonios personales.

Jasper asintió, contestando a la pregunta que Edward no había hecho.

-Sí, ha vuelto.

-He estado muy tranquilo allí -Emmett explicó y, como de costumbre, omitió detalle alguno es decir, hasta que tu amiga insistió para que la trajera aquí -Emmett hizo una mueca

No está nada contenta.

Rosalie se abrió camino empujando a Emmett -¿Qué está pasando aquí? -preguntó en tono chillón aunque controlado.

Edward, aún sorprendido de ver a Emmett, acababa de ponerse de pie. Al ver a Rosalie, volvió a sentarse.

Y entonces Edward se dio cuenta de la atrocidad que había planeado, de la estupidez de su idea.

Ya había decidido antes de verla que no se casaría con Rosalie pero, en ese momento entendió también que no la quería y que nunca la había deseado.

Desde luego no del modo irresistible con que deseaba a Bella.

Estaba allí en una pose calculada, con su jersey color rosa pastel, su falda por la rodilla y sus botas altas diseñadas para dar un aspecto elegante, informal y muy femenino. Su cabello rubio lo tenía recogido en un moño suelto y del cual le caían algunos mechones alrededor de la cara.

Pero su presencia lo dejó frío.

En su mente solo veía la cara de Bella delante de él, con su enorme camisa de franela, una cuchara de palo en la mano y mirándolo con lascivia.

Desde ese momento había sabido que le haría el amor. Se había resistido a ello, pero no con el empeño suficiente.

Emmett entró en la habitación, ignorando a Rosalie, y se acercó a Edward. Lo miró de arriba abajo, fijándose en cada golpe y cada arañazo.

-¿Maldita sea, qué te has hecho?

Jasper que estaba a la puerta decidió contestar. -Se peleó con un camión y perdió-entonces miró Rosalie y añadió-: Bella ha estado cuidando de él.

Emmett se irguió con rapidez al oír eso.

-¿Eso es lo que está haciendo aquí? Pero yo creí que acababa de enterarse de que teníamos esto.

-No -Jasper se encogió de hombros-. Se lo dije yo.

Rosalie arqueó una ceja.

-¿Ha estado aquí a solas con Edward?

Jasper sonrió.

-Sí.

Emmett frunció el ceño.

-¿Qué demonios está pasando aquí?

Cuando nadie le contesto, Emmett miró a su hermano que no dejaba de sonreír, y después a Edward. Entonces silbó.

-Ya los entiendo. Bueno, si Bella estaba aquí para _cuidar _de ti, ¿entonces por qué se ha ido como alma que lleva el diablo?

Edward se levantó rápidamente de la cama, cojeando y soltando palabrotas. Los demás se apartaron de su camino, pero Edward solo llegó hasta el salón, donde vio definitivamente que Bella se había marchado. Y a pesar de todos los que estaban allí, la cabaña estaba vacía sin ella.

Por la ventana de la cocina Edward vio el sitio donde había estado estacionado el coche de Bella, y el rastro que habían dejado las ruedas al alejarse el vehículo.

Aturdido y asqueado, Edward se tambaleó y seguidamente dejó que Jasper lo ayudara a sentarse en el sofá. Se sentía tremendamente frustrado. No podía dejar de sentirla, tan caliente, tan atrevida, y volvió a oírla gritar mientras alcanzaba el clímax.

Bella lo excitaba, le hacía reír, lo deleitaba y divertía y le hacía sentirse completo. La amaba con toda su alma, pero no como a una hermana. No había nada de amor filial en sus sentimientos hacia ella.

-Maldita sea -dijo-. ¡Qué momento más malo han escogido para venir!

Rosalie se sintió ofendida por sus palabras.

-Tú y yo teníamos un asunto que discutir, y entonces de repente te vas y nadie... -miró a Jasper con rabia quiso decirme dónde te habías ido. ¿Qué esperabas que hiciera? ¿Esperar mientras tú hacías un trato con otra persona?

Edward gimió. Lo último de lo que quería discutir con Rosalie era de negocios, ni de índole personal ni de índole profesional. Quería ir en busca de Bella. Quería explicarle... ¿El qué?

No había nada que explicar.

Nada había cambiado.

Miró a Rosalie.

-Lo que tenemos que hablar puede esperar.

-Oh, no, de eso nada. O hacemos un trato o nada.

Jasper alzo los brazos en un gesto dramático.

-El matrimonio no es un maldito trato de negocios.

-¿Quién ha dicho algo de matrimonio? -preguntó Rosalie.

Los tres hombres se quedaron callados. Edward le hizo un gesto con la mano a Rosalie; le dolía todo y sobre todo le dolía el corazón.

-Iba a pedirte que te casaras conmigo. Pero he cambiado de idea.

Rosalie abrió mucho los ojos, y entonces empezó a insultarlo porque después de todo no quería proponerle matrimonio.

-¿Qué quieres decir conque has cambiado de opinión?

La situación era tan extraña que Edward se echó a reír.

-¿De verdad querías casarte conmigo?

Ella se examinó una uña, frunció la boca y se encogió de hombros.

-No lo sé. Tendré que pensármelo.

Emmett evaluó rápidamente la situación, se acercó a Rosalie y le dijo en voz baja:

-Sería una verdadera pena que te casaras con él. Con los ojos como platos, Rosalie miró a Emmett.

-¿Por qué?

Edward observo fascinado como Emmett se trasformaba de viajero cansado en un playboy. Sus ojos se ensombrecieron, su sonrisa se volvió pícara y provocativa. Ya no parecía tan cansado, sino más bien fuerte y en forma. Y capaz.

-Si te casaras con Edward -le explicó Emmett-, entonces dejarías de estar disponible.

Al igual de sorprendente que el cambio de humor de Emmett, fue el modo en que Rosalie se ruborizó. De pronto pareció mucho más joven, mucho más vulnerable de lo que Edward la había visto jamás.

-Yo... bueno, no me voy a casar ya con él, ¿no? Emmett se acercó a ella. Exudaba virilidad y atractivo sexual por cada poro de su piel. Edward y Jasper se miraron sobrecogidos.

-¿Lo amas?

Rosalie negó con la cabeza.

-¿Te quieres casar con alguien en particular? -No en mucho tiempo.

Emmett sonrió.

-¿Por qué no me esperas en el coche? Saldré en un momento. .

Tal vez Rosalie fuera susceptible a los encantos de Emmett, pero seguía siendo una mujer de negocios.

-No tan deprisa -se volvió hacia Edward-. Discutimos formar una empresa conjunta que beneficiaría nuestros dos negocios. ¿Sigue en pie?

Edward cerró los ojos y se recostó en el sofá. Los dolores que no había sentido la noche anterior los estaba sintiendo en ese momento.

-Podremos discutir los detalles el lunes.

Rosalie se animó y sonrió.

-Te tomo la palabra -miró a Emmett-. No me hagas esperar demasiado.

-Descuida.

Después de salir Rosalie, Jasper negó con la cabeza mientras miraba a su hermano.

-Eres un peligro.

Emmett se encogió de hombros.

-He visto que Edward necesitaba ayuda. Pobre hombre. Rosalie te habría hecho picadillo.

Edward no se molestó en abrir los ojos.

-Cierto.

-Bueno -Emmett pasó con cuidado por encima de la pierna mala de Edward y se sentó a su lado en el sofá- ¿Quieres decirme qué está pasando aquí?

Edward no tenía intención de decirle nada de nada. Desgraciadamente, Jasper no tuvo los mismos miramientos.

-Bella quiere seducir a alguien. Emmett se puso de pie como una bala.

-¿Que_?_

Edward gimió y se cubrió la cara con las manos. Jasper continuó explicándole.

-Bella me dijo que quería practicar el sexo, y se acabó. Alice la estuvo ayudando.

Emmett se quedó pensativo un buen rato y entonces dijo:

-Sí. De eso quería enterarme yo. Jasper le dio un golpe en el brazo.

-Alice le prestó todos estos libros de sexo. Bella estaba totalmente acelerada y dispuesta a intentarlo y aquí nuestro Edward estaba planeando casarse con Rosalie, de modo que los envié aquí juntos para ver si arreglaban sus problemas.

-¿Arreglarlo, cómo?

Edward se dio por vencido.

-Estoy aguantando la respiración para ver la explicación que te da Jasper.

Con parsimonia, Jasper se quitó las gafas y empezó a limpiárselas con el borde de la camisa.

-Pensé que tal vez practicaras el sexo con ella.

Edward se quedó boquiabierto. Emmett asintió lentamente, como si se lo estuviera pensando... y por su expresión pareció como si decidiera que tenía sentido.

Sin saber si la cara que había puesto lo delataría, Edward resopló y dijo:

Que esperabas que...

Emmett se sentó a su lado otra vez.

-Mejor tú que algún idiota. Al menos a ti te queremos, y sabemos que eres un buen tipo. Maldita sea, siempre he esperado que Bella y tú se casaran algún día. Tal vez este sea un paso adecuado en esa dirección.

Jasper se cruzó de brazos. -¿Entonces qué?

Edward se irguió en el asiento muy despacio. Estaba lo suficientemente enfadado como para enfrentarse a los dos, aunque tuviera todo el cuerpo lleno de magulladuras.

-¿Qué de qué? -¿Bella y tú...?

-¡Eso no es asunto de ustedes!

Emmett y Jasper se miraron y entonces sonrieron. -Lo hicieron -adivinó Emmett.

-Eso parece -dijo Jasper.

Edward quiso ponerse de pie, pero Emmett lo retuvo por el brazo. Había dejado de sonreír.

-¿Entonces qué planes tienes, Edward?

-No tengo ningún plan.

¿Cómo podía hacer planes cuando Bella quería utilizar lo que él le había enseñado con algún otro hombre? Solo de pensarlo se ponía malo. ¿Sería por eso por lo que había salido corriendo de allí en cuanto había aparecido otra persona para llevarlo a casa? ¿Estaría tan ansiosa de experimentar sus nuevos conocimientos?

Apretó los puños hasta que los brazos empezaron a temblarle de la tensión.

Emmett levantó ambas manos.

-Eh, no me pegues. Quiero decir, teniendo en cuenta que Bella estaba a punto de llorar cuando se marchó...

Edward lo agarró de la camisa.

-¿Bella estaba llorando?

-A punto.

-¿Por qué?

¿Por qué iba Bella a dejarlo tirado y después llorar por ello? ¿O le habría gritado Jasper, tal vez? Pero él no había oído ningún grito. Además, Bella no se dejaba avasallar por sus hermanos.

Jasper le dio unas palmadas en el hombro.

-Suéltalo, Edward. ¿O has olvidado que Rosalie lo está esperando en el coche? Si lo estropeas, tendrás que vértelas con ella.

Confuso, Edward soltó a Emmett.

-No iba a hacerle daño.

Emmett se echó a reír.

-Maldita sea, me recuerdas a Jasper cuando Alice lo estaba haciendo sufrir.

-Aún me hace sufrir -aclaró Jasper-. Solo que ahora me gusta más que antes.

-Pareces angustiado -Emmett le dijo a Edward-. Pero Jasper sobrevivió a esto del amor, o sea que supongo que tú también lo harás.

Aquel asunto del amor apestaba, pero Edward no se molestó en negar cómo se sentía. Estaba demasiado ensimismado pensando en que Bella había llorado, y sintió náuseas.

-¿Sabes que la amo?

Emmett resopló.

-¿Qué crees que soy? ¿Ciego?

-Alice lo dejó caer -le dijo Jasper- aunque no quiso darme nombres.

-Por eso envió todos esos condones -dijo Edward, entendiéndolo todo de pronto, pero al ver cómo lo miraron Emmett y Jasper deseó haberse mordido la lengua-. Esto, quiero decir...

Jasper se volvió a poner las gafas.

-Voy a agarrar a mi mujer y le voy a dar unos azotes en el trasero.

Emmett se echó a reír.

-¿Quieres alguna sugerencia? -preguntó.

Edward decidió que había aguantado bastante. Se puso de pie con mucho dolor y miró a los dos hermanos. -Quiero casarme con ella.

Jasper suspiró aliviado.

-Menos mal.

Emmett asintió.

-Será mejor que lo hagas.

-¿Les parece bien? - Edward se quedó sin habla

Quiero decir, siempre habían dicho que no había nadie lo suficientemente bueno para Bella y...

-y también que ninguna era lo suficientemente buena para ti -le dijo Jasper.

-¿En serio?

Emmett se echó a reír y fue hacia la puerta.

-Bella y tú hacen una pareja perfecta. Ahora, si me excusan. Voy a sacrificarme un rato.

La partida de Emmett impulsó a Edward a ponerse en movimiento. Cojeó hasta el cuarto para terminar de vestirse y, a pesar de que Jasper intentó calmarlo, no quiso tomarse el analgésico. Para lo que tenía que hacer, quería tener la mente bien clara.

Tenía que ir a buscar a Bella.

Sus días de experimentación habían acabado. Pero primero tenía que hablar con su padre.

* * *

**Hola, FELIZ AÑO NUEVO!!!**

**Que este año este lleno de alegrías y éxito para ustedes!!!**

**Lo siento chicas, tarde mucho en actualizar! No tengo ninguna excusa por haber tardado tanto tiempo.**

**Pero muchísimas gracias por todos los Reviews que recibí,**

**Wow no puedo creer que llegamos a los 100, ustedes son grandiosas!!**

**Que tengan excelente año!!**

**Tenemos q llegar a los 130 Reviews!**

**Besos y Abrazos**

**Brianda Cullen.**


	9. Chapter 9

******D****isclaimer:**_** Tanto la historia como los personajes no son de mi creación. Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia es una adaptación de Lori Foster**_

* * *

Charlie Swan, el fundador y dueño de la empresa que dirigía Edward, parecía totalmente a gusto sentado tras el escritorio que ya raramente utilizaba. En ese momento, Edward se preguntó si él habría hecho posible que Charlie se retirara del mundo y viviera en aquel aislamiento en que vivía, acompañado tan solo de los recuerdos de su esposa muerta.

Como se había producido un cambio tan grande en la vida de Edward al reconocer el amor que sentía por Bella, decidió jugarse el todo por el todo, y también obligar a Charlie a que participara más en su propia empresa y con su familia. Jasper no podía hacerlo, porque al ser hijo de Charlie la jerarquía ya estaba establecida. Emmett no parecía importarle lo suficiente para intentarlo, y Bella era demasiado buena para forzar el asunto.

Edward era el único que estaba lo bastante cerca, sin dejar de ser objetivo, para ver la situación desde los dos ángulos.

-Tengo que hablar contigo de algo serio, Charlie.

-¡Edward!- al ver a Edward, Charlie dejó el bolígrafo sobre la mesa y cerró la carpeta que tenía en la mano, y se puso de pie; sin embargo, tras echarle a Edward un buen vistazo, se quedó quieto

-¡Santo cielo, Edward! Estás peor de lo que Jasper me había hecho creer.

¿No deberías seguir en cama?

Edward se sentía peor de lo que parecía. Pero también estaba empeñado en seguir adelante.

Edward se irguió y decidió hablar.

-Amo a Bella.

Charlie pestañeó, dio la vuelta a la mesa y se apoyó sobre ella.

-¿Sí?- le preguntó con cautela.

-Sí -añadió Edward en tono firme- Voy a pedirle que se case conmigo.

Una sonrisa se fue dibujando en los labios de Charlie, que seguidamente se frotó las manos.

-¿Fue la aparición de Rosalie lo que te hizo decidirte? Eso me preocupó, sabes. Que la estuviera enviando demasiado pronto. Pero no podía dejar que siguieras vacilando con mi hija más tiempo.

Las palabras de Charlie confundieron aún más a Edward.

-¿Sabías que estaba enamorado de Bella?

Charlie fue a darle una palmada en el hombro, pero al ver que Edward se apoyaba precariamente sobre las muletas, decidió no hacerlo.

-¿Estás de broma?

La miras del mismo modo que yo miraba a su madre -su mirada se ensombreció y negó con la cabeza- Ese tipo de amor no se ve todos los días.

-Pero... tú sugeriste que me casara con Rosalie.

Charlie salió de su ensimismamiento, dejando a un lado la melancolía.

-¡Yo no hice eso! -se estremeció-. Es una mujer agradable y todo lo demás, y muy astuta para los ne gocios. Sin embargo, no creo que sea la mujer adecuada para ti.

-Cuando me hablaste del matrimonio... –empezó a decir Edward, cada vez más confundido.

-¡Estaba refiriéndome a Bella, por supuesto!

A Edward le costó creer que hubiera sido tan tonto.

Pero, evidentemente, todo el mundo se había dado cuenta de lo que sentía, a pesar de sus intentos por disimularlo.

-Aún asi, hay otro problema.

Charlie sonrió.

-¿Además de conseguir que Bella te de el sí?

Edward no quería pensar en eso. Bella tenía que decirle que sí. Encontraría el modo de convencerla.

Edward respiró hondo y lo soltó.

-No voy a seguir dirigiendo la compañía.

Charlie se puso derecho.

-¡Por supuesto que sí! Te casarás con Bella, la empresa pasará a ser tuya, y de ese modo permanecerá en la familia.

Edward negó con la cabeza con determinación.

-No. Ya estoy viviendo en tu casa: No me pesa -añadió apresuradamente al ver que Charlie iba a interrumpido de nuevo- porque ahora Bella también vivirá ahí.

-Si la convences para que se case contigo.

-La convenceré -dijo Edward apretando los dientes.

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo. Te creo.

-Pero también está el dinero que te debo...

Charlie saltó al oír eso.

-¡Deja ya de decir tonterías! ¡Tú no me debes nada, maldita sea!

-Me pagaste los estudios.

-¡Y tú me has dado mucho a cambio! -Charlie se sintió muy ofendido-. Así que no se te ocurra empezar con eso.

Edward se frotó la dolorida cabeza. .

-No puedo dejarlo pasar. Tengo que devolvértelo.

-Esta bien! Págamelo quedándote en la empresa.

Sorprendido de que Charlie no le hubiera entendido bien, Edward le explicó.

-No pensaba dejar la empresa. Pero tampoco quiero seguir dirigiéndola. Tú deberías dirigirla. Al entrar, te he visto sentado a la mesa y, lo niegues o no, estabas contento de estar ahí sentado.

-Es cierto. Pero he estado fuera de juego demasiado tiempo, y si crees que me haría feliz volver y posiblemente hacer que la empresa pierda mucho dinero, entonces estás muy equivocado -empezó a pasear por la habitación- Esto es lo que vamos a hacer, seremos socios; dirigiremos juntos miró a Edward fijamente. No puedes negarme que te gusta dirigir la empresa; tienes un talento innato.

Edward se encogió de hombros. Le encantaba el negocio y siempre le había encantado.

-No voy a trabajar sesenta horas a la semana nunca más.

-Ni yo. Nos repartiremos el trabajo. Como la empresa está creciendo, tal vez consiga convencer a Emmett de que siente la cabeza y se una a nosotros.

Edward se echó a reír. Emmett no iba a sentar la cabeza con nadie. Muchas mujeres habían intentado que hiciera exactamente eso.

-Ya veremos..

De pronto, Charlie miró su reloj.

-Bueno, ahora que hemos arreglado todo eso...

-Nada está arreglado. Te debo...

-¡No discutas conmigo!

Edward arqueó las cejas por el tono de Charlie. Jamás lo había oído hablar así. En parte, le gustaba verlo apasionarse por algo aparte del dolor por la pérdida de su esposa.

Charlie seguía mirándolo con mala cara.

-Eres como un hijo para mí. Me preocupo mucho por ti y te debo más de lo que el dinero podría pagar, así que olvídate de esa tontería.

-No has entendido nada.

Edward sabía que si alguien debía estar agradecido, ese era él. Pero cuando fue a decírselo, Charlie lo interrumpió.

-Si quieres pillar a Bella, será mejor que te marches.

-¿Pillarla? ¿Es que no está en la librería?

-No -dijo Charlie con deleite- Vino a ver a Jacob.

Creo que está en su despacho.

Edward se tambaleó ligeramente.

¡Maldita sea, Bella no perdía el tiempo! Esa misma mañana aún estaba en la cabaña, y acababa de pasar la hora del almuerzo. Si ya estaba planeando una pequeña cita en el despacho, Edward iba a... ¿El qué? Primero tenía que decirle lo que sentía por ella y después ver si ella aceptaba antes de ponerse en plan cavernicola.

Se volvió con tanta rapidez que estuvo a punto de caerse al suelo. Charlie se apresuró a abrirle la puerta del despacho.

-Te daría la bienvenida a la familia -le dijo Charlie-. Pero no hace falta; siempre he pensando en ti como un hijo más.

Edward se enterneció en medio de la confusión.

-Gracias, Charlie.

Charlie sonrió.

-Anda, ve a convencer a mi hija. Y Edward, yo que tú cambiaría esa mirada asesina antes de ir a verla.

Bella estaba dándole a Jacob el libro que él le ha bía encargado sobre ornitología, cuando la puerta del despacho de este se abrió de golpe.

Sorprendida, Bella se volvió y vio a Edward. Estaba jadeando.

No se había afeitado aún. Tenía la barba casi tan larga como el pelo de la cabeza. Parecía muy enfadado.

Atractivo y sexy, pero muy enfadado.

- Edward -se volvió a mirarlo-. ¿Qué rayos estás haciendo levantado?

Mientras lo decía, Bella agradeció a su buena estrella que se le hubiera ocurrido ponerse las gafas de sol. Lo que menos deseaba era que Edward notara que había estado llorando. Sabía que se sentiría responsable y empezaría a echarle el sermón típico de hermano. En ese momento no estaba con ánimos para soportar nada de eso.

Jacob tomó el libro de su mano y retrocedió hasta que se topó con su escritorio.

-Esta mañana has huido de mí -rugió Edward.

Bella se encogió de hombros fingiendo vacilación, pero el corazón se le salía por la boca. ¿Cómo se atrevía a hacerle revivir todo lo que había pasado en ese momento?

-Rosalie estaba allí.

-Yo no quería que ella estuviera allí -la miró brevemente y tan solo esa concisa mirada tuvo el impacto de un apasionado abrazo- Quería que estuvieras tú.

-¿De verdad?

Pero no pensaba tragarse el anzuelo de nuevo.

Probablemente se refería a que le hubiera gustado que estuviera allí como hermana. Para echarle el sermón y explicarle que lo que había pasado entre ellos no podría volver a pasar.

Hizo una mueca y lo miró por encima de la montura de las gafas de sol.

-¿Por qué?

-Tenía... que hacerte algunas preguntas.

Edward seguía mirando a Jacob y eso molestó a Bella. Se interpuso entre los dos.

-Deja de intentar intimidar a mi amigo.

-¿Jacob es un amigo? -preguntó Edward en tono amenazador.

Jacob se apartó de la mesa y levantó el libro, con más valentía de la que ella habría imaginado en él, dijo:

-Bella ha venido a traerme este libro. Eso es todo. Me dijo hace ya varias semanas que no quería que fuéramos más que amigos, y yo he respetado esa decisión.

Edward se desinfló rápidamente.

-¿Hace semanas?

-Sí. y como está claro que ustedes dos tienen cosas de qué hablar, creo que los dejaré solos.

Bella no intentó detenerlo, y Edward solo dijo:

-Cierra la puerta cuando salgas, Jacob.

Jacob salió rápidamente del despacho.

-¿Qué preguntas querías hacerme? -Bella le preguntó cuando estuvieron a solas.

-¿Crees que soy un animal?

-¿Cómo?

Bella no había esperado aquella pregunta.

Edward se encogió de hombros, cojeó hasta ella y apoyó las muletas en la mesa.

-Me dormí Bella, le explicó mientras le retiraba las gafas de sol con cuidado

-¿Por qué has estado llorando?

Bella se cruzó de brazos y luchó para no echarse a llorar de nuevo.

-No creo que seas un animal. Te lo dije, los libros dicen que muchos hombres se duermen...

-Yo no soy muchos hombres - Edward la interrumpió-. y si no me hubieran atropellado el día antes, no me habría dormido ni te habría dejado así.

Ella lo miró a la cara. Tenía la mirada sombría.

-¿No?

-No- con mucha delicadeza le dio un beso en la nariz

-¿Entonces por qué estás llorando?

Bella bajó la vista, ya no tan segura de sí misma, y mintió.

-Solo me sentía ridícula, eso es todo.

Se produjo un instante de silencio.

-¿Hacer el amor conmigo te hace sentirte ridícula? Ella se ruborizó.

-No. No quería decir eso.

Edward le agarró la cara con las dos manos.

-Te quiero, Bella.

Ella sonrió y lo miró a los ojos.

-Lo sé. Yo también te quiero.

Edward la miró y entonces negó con la cabeza.

-No, quiero decir que te amo, y que me encanta hacer el amor contigo, y que quiero seguir haciendo el amor contigo, después de dejar la muletas y poder valérmelas solo.

El pulso se le aceleró. No era una cobarde, pero tenía miedo a creerlo, a que le rompiera de nuevo el corazón.

-¿A qué viene este cambio tan repentino?

-No es repentino.

Bella se pasó la lengua por los labios.

-Justo... Justo después de hacerlo me dijiste que era un error, que no debería volver a ocurrir.

Edward le acarició las mejillas antes de besarla.

-¿Has visto alguna vez a Jasper buscando sus gafas cuando las tiene en el bolsillo, o sobre la cabeza?

-Sí, ¿y qué?

-Son algo tan familiar para él, tan cotidiano, que a veces las pasa por alto. Eso es lo que me pasó contigo.

-Pero a mí no me llevas en el bolsillo.

-No, pero llevas mucho, mucho tiempo acurrucada en mi corazón. Tanto que ya me he acostumbrado a que estés ahí. Me gusta que estés ahí. Si te pierdo, yo me quedaria vacio.

Dos gruesas lagrimas se deslizaron por sus mejillas sin quererlo ella.

-¿Entonces por qué no dejabas de rechazarme?

Edward cerró los ojos y apoyó la frente sobre la de Bella.

-Por favor, no llores. Prefiero que me atropelle otro camión a verte llorar.

Ella sollozó y consiguió controlar el llanto.

-Bella, me daba tanto miedo cambiar las cosas, meter la pata, o tal vez perderte a ti y a tu familia.

-A la familia nunca la pierde uno, Edward, a no ser que uno quiera.

El sonrió.

-Eso lo sé ahora cariño -la besó de nuevo, esa vez con más intensidad- ¿Entonces qué dices, amor? ¿Querrás ayudarme a que deje de sufrir?

Bella ahogó una risa.

La felicidad que estalló en su interior fue tan enorme que sintió un cosquilleo por todo el cuerpo, con timidez le echó los brazos a la cintura y apoyó las manos en el trasero.

-¿Esto... tenemos que esperar a que dejes las muletas?

Edward la miró y entonces sonrió de oreja a oreja.

-La próxima vez quiero ocuparme de ti.

-No me importó hacer lo que hice, Bella se abrazó a él, incluso quitarte el condón fue interesante.

Edward protestó.

-Maldita sea, ni siquiera había pensado en eso.

-¿Te quieres casar conmigo, Edward?

Edward se echó a reír.

-¿Me vas a dejar alguna vez que tome yo la iniciativa?

Bella lo abrazó de nuevo con cuidado y apoyó la mejilla sobre su pecho.

-Eso se parece al capítulo cuarto de uno de los últimos libros que han llegado. Necesitaremos algunas corbatas, solo que tú nunca llevas, así que no sé...

Edward le levantó la cabeza y la besó.

-Sí, me casaré contigo amor -le susurró en los labios y, mentalmente, anotó que se pondría una corbata la próxima vez que la viera.

* * *

**Hola chicas!**

**Llegamos al termino de la historia, espero y les haya gustado.**

**Lo siento muchoo!**

**Se que tarde mucho tiempo en volver a actualizar y que no tengo excusas ni perdon, pero hubo muchos cambios en mi vida y el estar en la universidad se me hacia imposible actualizar.**

**Chicas, voy a publicar otra historia xfavor esten pendientes, **

**La historia se llama _secuestrada por un jeque, _se que les gustara mucho XD**

**Gracias por los Rws, Alerts y Fvs que he recibido n_n**

**Y xfavor dejen comentarios!**

**XOXO**

**Brianda Cullen**


End file.
